Teaching a Robot to love
by 10Boiledcabbage
Summary: A guy joins rainbow six, unsure of his past, he looks forward into life with confidence, and the willingness to help others (I'm bad at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is going to be my first fanfic, it may be cringe, but at this point (rock bottom) there is only one way to go, up. So here is my attempt of being anywhere near good at writing. BTW, I'm taking suggestions and will try to update occasionally. And I'm going to do this like a cartoon, a story only really carries over if I want it to, or if it's a two parter. OC inbound everyone.**

 **I do not claim to own Tom Clancy's rainbow six siege intelligent property, nor do I.**

Gabe had no idea where he was.

He was almost naked, in a dumpster, with no memory. No family. No phone. Nothing. He was at rock bottom at the time. He took odd jobs every now and then, but, still lived on the streets. New York is where Gabe Woke up.

he had nowhere to go, but, after a month of wandering the streets, he'd figure: "hey, this sucks. I want to help people like me." So, after some training and begging to let himself into the police force, along with some _unfavorable_ favors, he managed to, make it into the force. In his time in the NYPD, he had a lot of time, considering he had nowhere else to be, this picking up a hobby in repairing laptops, and eventually, making his own laptop. This also led to his fascinacion with artificial intelligence, which, impressively enough, he has created a very simple form of. Overall, in his time around the world, it became an asset to him, nicknaming it PAI, standing for portable artificial intelligence. After awhile, due to his lack of records he had been tossed around, he was eventually mixed up in a counter terrorist exchange program, first, with the FBI for about a year, learning the basics of CQB, then, to France, joining the GIGN for two, learning about hostage situations, then, another two in the spetsnaz, learning advance survival tactics, and, for some reason, helicopter door gunning. Then finally, 3 years in the SAS, where he learned marksmanship, and eventually mastered the L96A1. All of this combined, led to the discovery of Gabe by rainbow 6.

Gabe always tried to learn the language of the country he was in while in France and Russia, learning fluent French, and conversational Russian. He also tries to pick up any weapon from the country and try to master it, like the AS VAL, a silenced carbine, and the L96A1 he had mastered while with the SAS.

Which leads to today.

Gabe Woke in the back seat of a bus, due to recent budget cuts from multiple nations, rainbow six had to cut costs where possible, and that meant no fancy flight to Hertford base. Gabe tried to wipe his eyes awake, the light from the sun practically blinding him. "Hertfordshire, last stop!" The bus driver said, looking back, to see two people, a lady and Gabe. Gabe got up to leave, tipping his hat on the way out, struggling with his luggage. Gabe looked around for a black armoured car, what he'd been told to look out for when he got there. Finding nothing of the sort.

"Oh, come on, you've had 3 hours to get here." Gabe said aloud to himself. After a minute or two, a black armoured truck appeared almost out of thin air, then the window rolled down, revealing a bald Scottish man." 'scuse me, you don't happen to be Gabe, yeah?" "I may or may not be" Gabe said in return. "Well, have you signed up for a counter terrorist unit?" The scottish man said in a sarcastic tone. "Yep" Gabe said, still looking up at the man "well then, hop in the back, we got about 15 minutes to get back before my boss gets pissed" Gabe hopped in the back, laying his luggage down on the back seat. "Oi, by the way, you're going to give a presentation, I'd recommend you get your gadget ready." He said. "Well, that wasn't in the job description" Gabe said, slightly annoyed at the fact that he'd have to present what he could do. He unpacked PAI and hooked it up "hello again" PAI said, enthusiastic as ever, ready to serve. "Hey PAI, we are almost there, but we have to give a presentation first before anything else" Gabe said, looking down at PAI. "Ok, no problem" PAI said in return. They eventually arrived at Hertford base, Gabe, picking up all of his luggage and making his way inside, before being stopped by an older Brit. "Ello, you must be Gabe, yeah?" He said, while making his way towards Gabe. "Yes, yes I am, very nice to meet you, and you are?" "Mike Baker, SAS, I'm assuming you've gotten yourself acquainted with Seamus over there" Mike said, gesturing toward him. "Anyway, welcome to rainbow six, you are going to give a quick presentation to the rest of the operators here, about who you are, and what your gadget does. "Yeah, Seamus told me, I already have her hooked up"

"Her?" Mike said tilting his head ever so slightly. "PAI" Gabe said, raising his wrist.

"Hmm…" Mike mumbled disapprovingly "something wrong?" Gabe said, now slightly worried he was going to be ridiculed. "Sorry, just not the biggest fan of electronics, especially how much people rely on them"

"Fair enough, I can see how you can be a little distrusting of electronics." Gabe said. "Alright, anyway, briefing room in in those doors, go set up and be ready to set up in 15 minutes." Mike said, pointing to some steel grey doors. "Ok, will do." Gabe said, ending the conversation.

 **15 minutes later**

A small crowd of operators we're gathered to see the new operator.

Monica, IQ, sat down next to Elias, Blitz.

"I'm so excited to see what the new operator does, right Elias?" She said, enthusiastically.

"Meh, just a new operator, we just got like, 6 more in the past year, I'm getting a little burnt out here on the new ops, just too many names to remember" Elias said, crossing his arms. "Hey, but it's always nice to have a new face" Monica said optimistically. Just then, Mike, Thatcher, whistled to make everyone quiet down, and to make them listen. "Alright, we got a new operator, everyone, Gabe… umm… no last name given…" Mike said with a heap of stale silence. Gabe spoke up, hands behind his back. "Hello, I'm Gabe, I am the latest operator to Rainbow six, and this is why I'm here." He started. He told the crowd about his life after he blacked out, living on the streets, being tossed around like a bouncy ball, and his current weaponry and skills, then finally, "PAI, my magnum opus, this is a very basic for of artificial intelligence, that I have made possible through the usage of a ton of blood sweat and, so many tears, and bleeding edge technology. Say hello PAI." "Hello!" PAI said in a European accent. "It is truly a pleasure to meet you and join you in the most highly trained counter terrorist unit in the world" PAI rambled on for a minute about itself, and eventually handed the spotlight back to Gabe. "Alright, thanks PAI, any questions?" Gabe asked. An Asian girl raised her hand, and asked "did you have any friends in the NYPD?" Gabe then recalled Bryan. "Ok, so I knew a guy who was big into collecting guns… some, pretty tame, pistols, varmint rifles, but I remember one day, he had showed me a stash of exotic weaponry. My favorite being this grenade launcher, called the china lake, a pump action grenade launcher. If I ever get my hands on one of those ever again, it will be the day that I will truly be happy.

Anyways, enough rambling, I bet you all have stuff to do." A few sighs of relief came from the crowd, and a few got up to leave. Gabe handed the mic back to Thatcher, and he continued on. Gabe got off of stage, and was greeted by a African woman in very formal attire. "Hello Gabe, I'm six, I am director of team rainbow."

"Hello, good to meet you." Gabe said back. "I assume you want to go and relax for the rest of today? If so, your room is on the far end of the hallway marked 43. Please go make yourself comfortable, and if you need anything important, come and find me." Six said in a calm and direct tone. "Alright thanks, anything going on tonight?" Not anything official, but on the weekends, the operators, if there is no one out on a mission, they will have a karaoke party with lots of alcohol." She said, looking down at a clipboard. "Well, count me in." Gabe said, gathering his suitcases and beginning to walk to his room. Once Gabe got there, he was greeted by a bleak White room with a desk, dresser, and a bed. Gabe proceeded to put all of his stuff at the foot of the bed, and fall asleep, tired of what he'd been through that day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, I'm back, and happy New year! Nothing really to say here, just enjoy the cringe writing.**

Gabe Woke up, not to an alarm, but to a quiet thumping seemingly coming from the other side of the wall. Gabe fell out of bed, and rustled through his duffel bag, finding his phone, getting blinded by the home screen, and looking at the time _1:38 AM_ "fuck me." Gabe said turning his phone off, and going out to investigate on the thumping. Gabe looked out into the Hall, and saw that he was grouped in with the FBI operatives. He went next door and saw the name tag, Eliza "Ash" Cohen. Gabe continued to knock on the door, hearing a very quiet gasp, and a little fumbling. The door opened revealing Ash standing there looking tired, with a hint of nervousness. "Oh, hey rookie… you need something?" She said nonchalantly. "Actually, I heard thumping coming from over here and I just wanted to make sure you were alright." Gabe said, already knowing what was happening. "Oh uhhh… I'm alright, I just fell out of bed" Ash said tiredly, in a weak attempt to get Gabe to stop asking questions. "Well, were you repeatedly falling out of bed?" Gabe said, breaking the thin facade. "Look, you probably already know what's going on, I'm sorry, but, I've been waiting awhile to do this, ok?" Ash said, giving up. "No, no, you _look_ , I've got to be pepper sprayed tomorrow, tazed, and have to give my best for basic training, and I'm pretty sure that a full night's sleep helps, yeah?" Gabe said, trying not to get too loud. "Just… stop? Or do it in the bathrooms for God's sake." With this Gabe left, getting back to his bed, and wanting the sleep before basic training. "Yeesh, he is very on the nose…" Ash said to herself. Walking back to her… interests.

 _ **The next morning**_

Gabe Woke up, now being woke up by his alarm, only silenced by his hand after 3 attempts. "Third time's the charm" Gabe said, lifting his head from his pillow. After getting dressed, Gabe stepped out into the hall, his only thought being to get coffee. Gabe proceeded to walk down stairs, seeing the news on the TV, with sledge and Twitch being the only ones really paying attention, and a small line for coffee, an irritated groan coming from Gabe. Gabe looked around spotting more operators, with Tachanka grabbing his attention, when he saw the clear bottle with a red label, signifying either water, or vodka. But with Gabe's training in Russia, he already knew that he was drinking vodka, at 7 am. Gabe continued to the line for the coffee.

 **5 minutes later**

Gabe had gotten his coffee, standing behind the couch watching the news. "In other words, reports in Russia suggest that terrorists of unknown alliance have set up an outpost in the Siberian mountains, the Russian government has yet to confirm these reports." The reporter said, before commercials aired. "Twenty bucks says it's white masks" Sledge said, leaning back. "I don't know" Twitch responded "that's pretty outside of their normal outpost escapades, the farthest they've gone is Germany, and even then they were shut down almost immediately. So I'll take you up on that bet" She said, smugly, crossing her arms. "I'm gonna go with Seamus here," Gabe said, butting in, "I'd prefer there not be a new terrorist threat." "yeah, fair enough, this is the first twenty dollars I hope I lose." Twitch said, looking back to the TV. "Oi Gabe! Training in half an hour!" Thatcher said, attracting the attention of everyone in the room. Gabe shook his head in acknowledgement, and took a long sip of his coffee.

 **Not even 3 minutes later**

Gabe didn't exactly know how he got into this situation. He was currently being a shoulder for Tina, "Frost" to cry on, in the last 3 minutes, from when he took that sip of coffee, and when Frost came into the room, she was crying, and Gabe was going back to his room, so he was the first person she saw, so he was the victim, and, Gabe wasn't exactly _good_ with situations like this, and almost immediately froze, while Frost held his shoulder, Gabe asked "d-do I know you?" "I'm sorry, I just need someone to talk to" Frost said, sobbing in between sniffs. Gabe looked over to the rest of the operators, looking for some modicum of help, with blank stares looking back, pitying his situation. Gabe walked her over to the couch, and made room, forcing Sledge over to a recliner, and sitting down. "You alright? Ummm… what's… your name?" Gabe said, still very confused on what's going on "it's Tina, I'm just… I'm just…" she said before crying uncontrollably. Twitch then came over, shooing Gabe away, much to his relief, and asked her some questions as Gabe walked away, needing to get ready for training. "Hey, Tina, what's wrong? Did something happen?" Twitch said, concerned. "Cav…Cav… Tiana slept with Sebat-" she tried to say, before sobbing more. After Gabe was out of earshot, the two girls laughed at the fact that they were able to trick Gabe into really believing that something were wrong.

 **Around 27-ish minutes later.**

Gabe walked outside to the shooting range, ready for anything, and ready to be pushed farther than ever before. Except for maybe the 3rd week of spetsnaz. He would never forget those 5 straight hours of physical and mental pain and suffering being behind Vadim on that 20 mile hike. Gabe shuddered at the memory. "Oi, Gabe! Get your ass over here!" Thatcher said impatiently. "Alright old man, I'm coming."

This was going to be worse than the 3rd week of spetsnaz, all because of 2 words.

"You fucking whot mate?" Thatcher said as Gabe approached "you did not just call me old man? Did you?" "Well, di-" Gabe said before being stopped by a swift blow to his liver. "Ohh f-" Gabe groaned while crouching on the ground, trying to regain his balance, his G18 falling out of its holster. Gabe regained his composure, stood back up and got back to business, at least he tried. "Look, you do not refer to me as old man, alright, rookie?" Thatcher said, pointing to Gabe. "Yeah, yeah, alright, I get it." Gabe said, still clutching his stomach. "Alright, first task of the day is just some basic mid-range shooting, I'm assuming you've brought your weapon of choice, yeah? Thatcher said, hands behind his back, like the last minute didn't happen. Gabe nodded, and reached over his back to pull out a medium sized weapon carry case, undid the two latches, and assembled his gun.

After about 2 minutes, he had the AS VAL assembled, and loaded, with Thatcher commenting on the strange appearance of the gun. "Looks like the barrel is a cylinder of salami that was put in a microwave and was left In for too long." "Is it tradition to mock the rookie?" Gabe asked dryly. "Well, maybe, we always try to get at least one big prank in." Thatcher said, putting some things into perspective. "So that Tina girl from earlier was one?" Gabe asked, not really preferring either answer. "Actually, if it was, I wasn't in on it, now get to it." Thatcher said, trying to end the conversation. A few silenced rounds flew down range, hitting the targets, yet this was only the beginning of training.

"Oh my God, that worked perfectly!" Twitch said to Frost, wiping a tear from her eye. "I know! He totally froze and everyone didn't do anything!" They sat and laughed for a minute before going their separate ways. Twitch was walking g back to her room, but on her way, she noticed Gabe's room on the left side of the hallway. An idea suddenly hit her.

She snuck into the room, and saw Pai, sitting on the table. This was going to be good. Twitch sat down, and before she could do anything, Pai spoke up. "Hello, you must be Emma Pichon, yes?" It asked, as cheery as ever. "Oh… uh… hey, you're on… wait, how do you know my name? Twitch asked. "I downloaded every operator file, and only what was on them." Pai responded, ready to answer any questions. "So, your Gabe's robotic wife, huh?" Twitch said jokingly. "Were you planning to tamper with me?" Pai said, quickly revealing Twitch's master plan. "Ummm… no? Why would I do that?" Twitch said, suddenly needing a way out of this situation. "Because if you were, I would send a message to Gabe, with a picture, of your face, and what you did." Pai said, ready to do so if she tried. "Woah now, no need to get arduino boards in a twist, I was just going to play a prank on Gabe, alright?" Twitch said, tempted to just leave at this point. "Look, I'm not going to lose an argument with a robot, much less you." Twitch said, now ready to stand her ground. "But you are." Pai said, earning a look of annoyance from Twitch. "Look, I'm done with you, ok?" Twitch said, leaving the room, forgetting she was heading to her own room. Twitch stepped back out into the rec room, and saw everyone crowded around Dokkebi. "Hey, what's all this about?" Twitch asked, confused by the crowd of people. Everyone looked up at her, and then Glaz spoke up. "You just lost an argument with a robot." he said, before Twitch knew exactly what was going on. Pai had broadcasted her attempt at a prank to Dokkebi, giving everyone, but Twitch, a good laugh. And as things went on, Gabe and Thatcher went by the rec room to get to the basement to get some more targets "what's all this about?" Thatcher said, looking at the crowd of people. "Someone may have just tried to mess with Gabe's gadget" Echo said, looking up from Dokkebi's tablet, not giving any major details away to Thatcher, so he could see the video later. But, Gabe already knew, because Pai had sent him a notification, telling him all the details. "Well then, we have to work harder on these pranks, we still got 12 hours to prank this guy, an I don't even know about any of them, if any at all." Thatcher said, making Gabe want to have eyes on the back of his head for the rest of the day.

The rest of the day went on as usual, mostly hanging around base, and not doing too much. Once Gabe was done, the operators had an idea. "So you guys are having a party tonight?" Gabe asked Smoke. "Yeah, lots of alcohol and stuff like that, you probably don't want to drink too much, seeing as you've got more training tomorrow." Smoke said, trying not to laugh at the fact that the prank would involve a lot of alcohol, a car, and about 5 miles of distance. "I'll probably stick around for a little bit, don't want to be pranked." Gabe said, a little sad he wasn't going to be able to party till midnight. "Alright, it's at nine tonight, i'd recommend that you stay away from Twitch, she has probably got some payback planned." Smoke said, trying to give the slightest hint to what was going to happen. "Alright, well, I'm going to go to my room and work on Pai if you need me." Gabe said, walking away. "Alright, see you later." Smoke said, reaching for the remote to change the channel.

 **9:00, at the party.**

"Hey guys, how's it going?" Gabe asked as he walked into the rec room. "Hey, it's Gabe, make sure to not drink too much tonight, you got training in the morning, and whatever you do, don't order a toxic beauty, you will most likely wake up with an STD." Thatcher said, taking a sip of whiskey. "Alright, but no guarantees though." Gabe said, walking over to the mini bar. Rook passed another drink down to Bandit, the glasses beginning to pile up, and it was looking to be a long night of keeping Bandit out of trouble for the GSG9, but other than making drinks, he was looking out for Gabe, to give him a specialty drink, made to taste and look like water, but hit like a truck. Then he spotted him, walking over to the far right seat, next to Ying, who was drinking a glass of water. Rook walked over to Gabe, hoping to God that he ordered water. "Hey, you're the new rookie, aren't you? What can I get you?" Rook said politely. "Yeah, I am, just popping down here for a minute to get a water or something." Gabe said. "So one water?" Rook said, about to go and fetch the drink whether he said yes or not. "Yeah, sure." Gabe said, averting his attention elsewhere while Rook got his drink. "Here you go." Rook said, sliding the drink across the counter top. "Thanks, by the way, don't believe I got your name." Gabe said before taking a small sip. "Julien, I'm part of the GIGN." Rook said before being distracted by another order by Bandit. "Hold on, got to get this." He said before going over to Bandit to try and cut him off. Gabe suddenly got a notification from Pai saying that someone was in his room. "Oh fuck me, not again" Gabe said, quickly finishing his drink and heading to his room. Little did he know, he would be shit-faced in a few minutes. Just as he left, a few operators burst out laughing, including Thatcher, who knew he would not be ready for training tomorrow. Gabe got up to his room, and checked the room for anyone. "Hey Pai, did anyone mess with you?" Gabe said, slightly concerned. "No, noone has been in your room in the last hour, not including you." Pai said.

"I should stay with you just in case, shouldn't I?" He said, starting to feel a little woozy. "That would be recommended." Pai said. Gabe sat down and browsed through the laptop that Pai was hooked up to. He browsed for a little bit, his typing being a little sloppy, and eventually, got bored and came down stairs.

Gabe Woke up the next morning, in someone else's bed. He shot up immediately, then seeing Ying in bed with him, then recognising that he had no clue where he was. He looked out into the street, seeing that he was multiple floors up, in a hotel. "Oh, fuck me." Gabe said, starting to feel the symptoms of a hangover.

 **12 hours earlier**

Gabe came downstairs and greeted everyone, and came down, and sat back down next to Ying. Gabe asked for another water, as well as Ying. Rook got their drinks, then went to talk to Smoke. "You gave him the second one, yeah?" Smoke asked, not able to wait for the answer. "Yep, I just hope I didn't accidentally give it to Ying, she just ordered more water as soon as Gabe did." Rook said, looking over to them. "I swear to God, if you gave Ying, the known lightweight queen of lightweights, she will be shit-faced faster than Gabe will be." "Well, if so, tonight is going to be a long night." Rook said, suddenly regretting his choices in the prank.

30 minutes later, both Ying and Gabe were shit-faced drunk, and Ying had suddenly become part of the prank. Twitch looked at them both and turned to Smoke. "So are we going to drop them both off at the hotel, check them in, and make sure they sleep in the same bed?" Twitch said, still confused on the sudden change in plans. "Yep, that's it" Smoke said, swinging the keys of his car around his finger. "I'll get them both, you guys don't worry about it." He said, approaching Ying and Gabe.

1 hour, a car seat in need of cleaning, and a prank completed later, Smoke came back, frustrated that he would have to clean his seats. "This better be good." Smoke said as he walked in the door. "Oh my god, you did it? Even the camera is in place?" Twitch said, excited to get revenge. "Yes, especially the camera. That was a bitch to do." Smoke said, going to get another drink.

 **12 hours later**

"Huh…? Wha- Oh my god!" Ying said, quickly realising where she was, and covering herself, noticing she was only in her undergarments. "What the hell rookie? What the hell did you do?" Ying asked, afraid of the possible answers. "I'm not…sure... exactly what happened last night, all I know, is that I got drunk… and-" he said, being cut off by Ying "And what? Did we have sex?" She said, not sure what happened last night herself. "Look, just, I'll turn around, and you can change in the bathroom, alright?" He said, just wanting to get back to base.

20 minutes later, they were outside the hotel, waiting for smoke to pick them up, and them being especially mad we they they found the note that said _"welcome to the team, rookie"_ on the table.

 **Alright! Thanks for reading this garbage, and yet again, happy late new year, and I know this isn't very**

 **New year of me, but I will probably break a few of the rules I set at the beginning of the story. Thanks again for reading, and if you have any suggestions for a story, just let me know, and it doesn't have to include my OC. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I'm back at it again with bad writing, and a will to do it again. So anyways, let's get right to the point.**

 **1 week after the "drunk orchid" incident.**

Gabe was sitting in his room, finally having all of his things unpacked, and able to relax for a bit as rainbow six waited for the next operation. While Gabe sat in his room, fiddling with Pai, listening to Take five, someone knocked on his door, and Gabe got up to see who it was.

"Hey, how's it going?" Gabe said, unassumingly. "Hey, Six wants you down in her office." Glaz said dryly. "Alright, I'll be down in a minute." Gabe said, fearing he could be fired for the incident last week, or be going on an operation, his first one, one was much preferable than the other.

Gabe walked to Six's office, ready for a new operation, or a warning about what he did last week. Once he arrived, he saw Six, looking at her computer with a puzzled expression. "Hello, Gabe, please take a seat." She said, not looking up from her computer. " I'm assuming you've heard on the news that there is an unidentified base in the Siberian tundra, amongst it's mountains, and it is unknown who it's operated by. I've called you down because you've had extensive training in long distance sniping, and in Russia's extreme cold. You are going to be teamed up with Frost, and try and eliminate all unknown personnel inside the base, due to it being breaking a multitude of laws. You will be leaving in about 2 weeks. Please be ready by that time." Six said before signing. "Everything alright?" Gabe said, slightly concerned. "Yes, it's just my computer has been acting up recently…" she trailed off before being interrupted by Gabe "I know this is a bit of a joke, but have you tried turning it on and off again?" Gabe said, recalling all the laptops that just needed that same solution to fix a problem. Six proceeded to turn her computer off, then back on, to see that it fixed the problem. "Thanks for the help Gabe…" she said, slightly embarrassed that she didn't try that before.

Gabe walked out of her office to see Frost standing outside, waiting for Gabe. "Hello." Frost said, knowing in the next two weeks that they should learn to cooperate with each other to guarantee that the mission would work out with little complications. "Hey, guess you're the lucky one who gets to go on a rookie's first op, huh?" Gabe said, both dreading and not being able to wait for the operation.

 **2 weeks later**

Gabe looked out onto the runway to see the AC-130 with its engines spinning up. "You alright?" Frost said, looking over at Gabe. "Yeah, sorry, just tired" Gabe said. After 30 silent minutes between themselves, they were ready to go, and after another 30 minutes, they were in the air, and the long 10 hour flight had begun. Gabe tried to stay awake, but to no avail, falling asleep only after 5 minutes.

 **7 hours later**

Gabe slowly regained his vision, the lights in the cargo hold blinding him, but eventually, adjusting to the light, then realising that, Frost had fallen asleep on his lap. "Shit…" Gabe said, trying to find something to replace his leg under her head. Eventually, he put his weapons case under her head, after maneuvering her head off his lap, and on to the case, he went to the other side of the cabin, finding his pistol, and taking the time to clean it.

Just as Gabe finished up with his pistol, Frost woke up, rubbing her eyes as she sat up. "Hey, look who's finally awake, wondering when I could clean my rifle." Gabe said sarcastically. "What?" Frost said while yawning. "You fell asleep on my weapon case, Gabe said. "Oh… sorry" she said, unaware of falling asleep on Gabe. "Anyway, I'd recommend you clean, or just look over your weapons, before we drop in 3 hours. "Alright." She said, putting on her boots.

 **3 hours later**

"Alright you two, good luck down there." The pilot said over the radio. The back of the plane folded open into the Russian night sky, only illuminated by the few buildings and farms nearby. Frost and Gabe put on the oxygen masks, ready to jump. The jump light turned green, both of them reacting immediately. On the way down, Gabe had a all moment to himself, due to him having a LZ on the peak of a mountain, while Frost was landing near the base, in the trees, a risky maneuver, if she got caught in a tree, he would have to come down and get her. Gabe thought that would be a truly funny sight. With the ground approaching rapidly, he pulled the shoot, suddenly taking 3 G's, and having his harness pull up in a… unpleasant way.

Gabe landed, immediately feeling much more comfortable, packing up his parachute, and heading up the several hundred meter climb to the peak "hey Pai" Gabe said, raising his wrist "yes?" Pai said, ready as ever. "I've got a walk from here to my sniping position, play take five." He said, waiting for smooth jazz to drown out the cold Russian wind. "Alright, on it." Pai said, silencing itself before and letting the music play.

Five minutes later, he had reached the peak, only waiting for Frost's call. In the meantime, Gabe assembled his L96A1, screwing on a silencer as a finishing touch. A sudden buzz came through his walkie talkie, followed by Frost's voice. "You up there yet?" Frost said, slightly annoyed. "Yeah? What's up your ass?" Gabe asked jokingly. "You were supposed to contact me, you had me worried you got attacked by a bear or something!" Frost said, Gabe now able to hear her from all the up the mountain. "Woah woah woah, quiet down, I'm safe, just a simple communication error, not only will you alert the guards, but you'll start an avalanche." Gabe said, looking through his scope to see that a few guards had heard her, and going to check it out. "Look, just be careful, the guards heard you and are looking for you." Gabe said, looking for a good shot. "Fine, but don't fuck up like that again, you had me worried." Frost said before the radio beeped and went silent. Gabe looked at the group of 3 white masks. He suddenly saw the first two drop, and the third fall over into the snow. "Hey, can you get that third guy for me? I'm reloading." Frost said, making the walkie talkie jump to life. "Can't you just Cavera it?" Gabe asked, which was quickly responded with "I don't know Russian, plus, I don't like getting that close." She said, moving closer to the base. "Fine, lazy." Gabe said, hearing a suppressed thump, with blood staining the snow "hey, you're the one up there in your comfy and safe sniper den." Frost said as Gabe cycled another round into the chamber. "Ok, ok, just focus." Gabe said. Frost fired at a distant white mask, who was facing away, looking at the mountain, slightly above her position. "Target down" she said quietly. "Nice one" Gabe said looking through his scope. Gabe heard a few gunshots ringing out from down the mountain. "Shit! My Suppressor wasn't screwed on right!" She said angrily, as she began to run. "Get out of there!" Gabe said, extremely urgently. "No shit!" Frost said panting into the walkie talkie. "No, I mean avalanche!" Gabe said into his walkie talkie, and almost like the devil was waiting for those words, a quiet roar began to fill the air. "Gabe don't you need to get out of there?" Frost said worried for her fellow operators safety. "No, I'm at the peak, I'm safe, you need to keep running!" Gabe said, starting to pack up his station and making his way down the mountain.

An avalanche, a trapped operator, and a lot of multi-language curses later, Gabe found himself walking atop The new snow layer, with tips of trees and debris everywhere, his legs sinking into the meter-deep snow. "Ok, Frost, try doing everything you can to make as much noise and movement as possible, but not to where you're tired, ok? I don't need to lose a partner to hypothermia…" Gabe said with a hint of nervousness. Muffled yelling came from a distance. Gabe ran over to the sound, digging down the length of a tall pine tree, strait down. The yelling growing louder and louder. Gabe found some winter camouflage, digging the rest out, eventually freeing Frost, who slumped down shivering against the wall of the hole. "Hey, we need to get moving, avalanches aren't really subtle, are they?" Gabe said, trying to lighten the mood. Frost held up a finger, signalling she needed a minute. "No, now, because we can reach a local farm and then you can rest, yeah?" Frost nodded and stood up, still shivering, and almost falling over. "Woah, ok, steady now… you need me to carry you?" Gabe said, helping Frost stand. She nodded, still shivering. "Oh, well, this will be a fun hike" Gabe said, earning a quiet huff from Frost.

Eventually, Gabe made a way out out of the hole, going back to get Frost. Alright, you want bridal, piggyback or over the shoulder?" Gabe said. Frost responded with a weak "piggy back." "Oh boy, the one I wanted the least." Gabe said, sighing. Gabe got out the hole with Frost, doing a quick search for a road nearby, finding a dirt road with some light up said road. "Oh, thank God." Gabe said exhausted already.

Boris stirred the pot, trying to warm up the fire, having an enjoyable night, while the cold was coming down in sheets, literally, in fact, with an avalanche happening a few miles away. He sat back, remembering the days with his babushka and her orchard, the full apples, his friends coming over to play, and whe- a knock was suddenly heard at the door, snapping Boris out of his nostalgia. "Cyka blyat, who could be out there at this hour?" He said angrily, opening the door quickly, only to see two military personnel in winter camouflage, one clinging on the back of the other like a baby sloth. The one giving the piggyback ride spoke up (in Russian) "hello, could I come inside? I have… a bit of a problem." He said dryly. Boris glanced at the patches, seeing they weren't Russian. "Uhh…. Sure…. I have a guest room upstairs, last door on the right…" Boris said hesitantly. "Oh thank you so much" he took of his boots and left them at the doormat, and did the same with the girl, taking her upstairs and presumably putting her in the guest bed. He came back downstairs, sitting down next to the fire. "Thanks for letting me stay the night here, I don't think I would have made it to the next house with her on my back" Gabe said trying to lighten the mood. Boris laughed and responded with "so, you two some military couple?" "No, no, we're… not exactly in the military."

 **About an hour of vague explaining later.**

"And that's why you can't microwave an MRE." Gabe said, checking his watch, and yawning. "I ought to go to bed, I got to signal for someone to pick me up, don't suppose you would want us for another night." Gabe said, stretching in the chair. "Alright, don't do anything stupid, I have relatives coming in two days" and with that the conversation ended, with Boris going up stairs, and Gabe using his jacket as a blanket.

 **12 hours later**

Gabe Woke up to a nice smell, presumably coming from the kitchen, and the realization that Frost was sitting in a chair looking out the window, in her civilian clothes. Gabe sat up, drawing the attention of Frost. "Hey, how's it going?" She said, taking another sip of what was presumably coffee. "I'm good, I just need to wake up and call for a helicopter or something like that." Gabe said after he rubbed his face. "Hey, do you know you talk in your sleep?" Frost says, changing the topic. "Uh… no? Nobody has ever told me that." Gabe said, now half awake. "Yeah, you said something about stopping something or to get you somewhere…" she trailed off, listing a few other things. "No one I have ever slept around has told me that." Gabe said, very confused. "Look, just get ready, we might need to get somewhere we can get picked up." Gabe said, getting up to get what was presumably breakfast.

 **30 minutes later**

"What do you mean you can't pick us up at our location?" Gabe said, angered. "look Gabe, we still need to organize a pickup by some Russian affiliates, alright? Because the nearest city with an airport is 183 kilometers away, it's not like we can just fly Jager in there and pick you guys up, he's visiting some friends in Germany at the moment, and he's built up for this trip for a year now." Six said, trying to get Gabe to calm down. "Look, just try to get us to that airport, preferably within a week, alright? It's fucking cold out here." Gabe said, hanging up.

Six heard the other end go quiet, and hung up herself. "Well… I guess they can wait until tomorrow." Six said walking out of her office, ready to have a small break. Fuze was sitting on the couch watching TV when Six walked in. "Hello Fuze." Six said, walking by. "are you heading out?" Fuze said, looking over. "Yes, just taking a small break, Thatcher is in charge while I'm gone." She said, tired. "What if he dies of heart attack?" Asked Fuze. "Then… Tachanka is in charge, as much as I fear that." She said, before walking out the door.

Gabe walked back outside, it being around 7 in the morning, with the the sun coming over the clouds, taking a quick picture of the sunrise. Gabe proceeded to head back inside to tell Frost that he was going to check the debris, for anything useful.

 **1 hour later**

Gabe looked over the snow, small spots signalling bits and chunks of what formerly was the base. Gabe looked over the acre of land, finding blue bodies, with white masks in their faces. "Fuckers, didn't count for that now, did you?" Gabe said to a dead white mask. Then Gabe heard a shuffle In the distance. Gabe turned, G18 in hand, just before shooting a white mask who was trying to sneak up on him. "Oh… you fucked up. Alright." Gabe said, looking down at the growing bloodstain. He continued to pull out a notepad for reminders for the operation, a few important things, with "melt snow for water" followed up by "don't eat yellow snow." And, newly, "if there's red snow, investigate."

 **1 day later**

An armoured car pulled up outside, waiting for Frost and Gabe to come out. Gabe said his final thank you and goodbye as they left boris' house, entering the car, after putting all of their stuff in the trunk. "Well, that was… exciting" Frost said, taking off her mask." She said, her words falling on deaf ears, as Gabe was already out cold. "Oh… uhh…" Frost said, caught off guard. She decided to let him sleep, besides, he did a lot for her.

 **2 days later**

Gabe walked in, practically passing out, not being able to sleep for very long on the operation. "Hey! Rookie isn't dead!" Tachanka said, catching everyone in the room off guard. After a brief celebration, and a hug from Frost, Gabe went up to his room, putting his things at the foot of his bed, and passing out, half on his bed, and half hanging off.

 **Alright, at that will be it! Hope you guys enjoyed, and remember, I do take recommendations.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Guess who's back and still hasn't gotten the skills of writing down? It's me. More of a casual chapter this time, hope you can enjoy my trash.**

 **4 days after the mission "snowplow"**

Gabe was out in the rec room.

No one else was there.

Gabe just quietly sat there and relaxed.

 **5 minutes later**

Gabe still sat there.

Gabe heard a little whirring, nothing to bad, just sounded like the AC turned on.

Gabe thought nothing of it.

 **1 minute later**

The quiet whirring had continued, much to Gabe's annoyance.

Suddenly, he felt as if he had a hangover, headache and concussion, all at once, then, a second worse wave of the feeling followed.

Gabe could hardly grasp the situation at hand, mostly because his vision was clouded, and his hearing was the equivalent of nails, being driven down a 100-foot chalkboard.

"SON OF A BIT-" Gabe said, before getting cut off by a sudden jolt that made his muscles tense up.

 **30 seconds later**

Gabe layed on the floor, unable to grasp want was happening, his hearing giving way to laughing, seemingly getting closer and closer. Gabe felt as if he could stand up without throwing up.

Gabe then realized what was happening.

Gabe saw, Echo, Ela, and Twitch, laughing uncontrollably.

"Fuck you" Gabe said, steadying himself on the couch. "You alright?" Echo said, still being a caring friend to his fellow operators. "I think I'm going to throw up." Gabe said, still holding on to the couch. "You guys are going to get this back tenfold." Gabe said looking up. Not if we get you first, Twitch said over Ela's laughter. "So I'm guessing it's a prank war?" Gabe said, dreading the possibility of this happening again. "Sure, it's not like we have anything better to do." Twitch said, walking over to the fridge.

And thus the prank war had begun.

The score?

1-nil.

Gabe had always liked a little fun In the workplace, and he wasn't about to be outdone.

Step one: acquire Yokai. This was easy, drone was connectable by WiFi, but a locked one at that, nothing a little snooping won't do.

Gabe found echo's room, and since he wasn't there, Gabe assumed that the code would be in his desk. Correct, it was, but not without a little surprise. Gabe had also found multiple love letters to Hibana. _Leverage_. Gabe took a second, and realised this should out be used in the face of defeat. "Don't take this too far Gabe, Don't want to ruin the guy's personal life." Gabe said to himself. Before Gabe left, he took a sweep around the room for any hidden cameras. None. " _Fucking amateurs."_ Gabe thought, recalling the prank wars back in the NYPD with Bryan. Gabe quickly left and went to his room, connected to the drone, and flew it down to the workshop, only passing one person, that being Thatcher, who stopped and said "fucking unmanned drones." Gabe parked it underneath his work bench, and waited for the right time for the next step.

 **1 hour later**

Echo was dead confused. He had left for 5 minutes to get something to drink, 5 minutes. And yokai was gone. First suspect: Gabe.

"Hey Gabe, how's it going with the pranks?" Echo said, trying to be friendly. "Good, you looking for yokai I assume?" Gabe said, leaning against the door frame. "Yeah, and I assume you have it." Echo said, folding his arms. "Actually, I saw it flying up towards the SAS, Spetsnaz, and 707th area a little bit ago. " _Dokkebi"_ echo said quietly and began to make his way to the hackers room.

This would buy Gabe ten minutes at the most.

Gabe headed down to the workshop, where Echo's drone is parked under Gabe's desk. Gabe out it on top of his workspace, then taking pictures from all angles, allowing for a 3d model to be made, Gabe taking a little caution to look out for Twitch or Ela. Gabe then, after getting enough pictures for an accurate model, carefully took off the top plate, taking a picture of the internals. Once Gabe was done, he attached the top plate, and flew it under Tachanka's desk. "The ones you least expect." Gabe said to himself. Then, Gabe developed the pictures into a model, with the top plate taken off, and wires strewn about. Gabe then took the model to be printed. This was the risky part. Estimated time till completion? 12 hours. And the 3D printers are used often, if Gabe could just start it at 5 PM, he could get it at around 5 AM, give or take a few minutes. His watch read 4:44. Almost time. Although the printers were busy, not really past 5. Now, we play the waiting game again.

Twitch sat with Ela and Echo.

"Alright, so, if we want to get him as good as we did last time, we have to update what we did, maybe you can place two mines instead of one, and Echo, you can-" "I've lost my drone." Echo said, cutting Twitch off. "You what?" she said, slightly annoyed. "How could you lose it at a time like this?" Twitch said. "Did you check with Gabe?" Twitch asked. "I did, he said he saw it flying towards the SAS, Spetsnaz, and the 707th quarters. I checked with all of them, and I didn't see anything." Echo said shrugging.

Gabe had thought up something brilliant, fly the drone under Ela's desk, have them think it was her, and get her on his own side. Gabe accessed the drone, remembering the new password he had put in so echo couldn't access yokai, and flew it over to Ela's desk. No one was there, no witnesses.

A sudden knocking on Gabe's door had brought his attention, putting his phone away, and disconnecting it from yokai. "Hello?" Gabe said, unassumingly. "Hey, I was wondering if you had echo's drone? Echo says he lost it." Twitch said. "Yeah, I saw it flying to the SAS, Spetsnaz, and 707th quarters." Gabe said looking at his watch, seeing it was 5:39. "Hey, actually, can you put this little prank war on pause for a sec? I gotta go see someone." Gabe said, trying to push past Twitch. "So, is it a date?" Twitch said. "I guess you could call it that." Gabe said "I don't really want to say anything about it. Half of Twitch was wanting to let him go, the other half, she knew it was a lie. The first half won. "Alright, just no prank planning. Twitch said, walking back to her quarters, a bit of her knowing, that this was part of the prank.

 **12 hours later**

Gabe came into the 3d printer rooms, seeing that, the model had been finished, ready to move. "Alright, now we are cooking with gas." Gabe walked over to twitches desk, and carefully placed tools, wires, and screws, along with an extra top plate that Gabe Had printed along with the drone. Gabe knew that echo was always the first one Into the workshop, without fail, he wanted to work on yokai, then, he should see yokai, then find out it's twitch's desk, and confront her, while Gabe keeps the real Yokai under Ela's desk, to make it seem like she was the one that did this, she tended to be the wild card in a group, so they would eventually be at each other's throats, and be too busy to notice Gabe's actual plan. Gabe quickly ran to his room, and accessed video feed from yokai's camera.

 **3 minutes later**

Echo walked into the workshop room to see a small mess on Twitch's desk. This was normal for her, but echo decided to see what she was working on. His drone. That's what she was working on. "What the-" he tried to say, eventually silently picking the model of yokai up, and bringing it to Twitch's room.

 **5 minutes later**

A pair of footsteps came down the hall, growing louder every second. Echo was angry, and Twitch was confused, even for a calm guy like Echo. "Why was this," Echo held up the drone in Twitch's face. "On your desk?" "Look, I didn't do that." Twitch said, stepping back. Then the camera feed cut out. "Damn batteries, what is he using?" Gabe said, putting away his phone.

"What was that?" Echo said, hearing a faint beeping. A flashing red light under Ela's desk pulsed slowly. "Fucking Ela, she's with Gabe." Echo said "Wait, what if that's part of Gabe's prank? To divide us up, and get what he can and turn them on us?" Twitch said, picking up Yokai. "Let's at least check with Ela." Echo said, taking yokai from her.

Echo knocked on Ela's door, waiting for a response. "Oh hey." She said, peeking out from her door. "Are you planning? Like, anything against us?" Echo said. Ela quickly widened her eyes, running past Echo, down the hall, towards the FBI's quarters. "Hey!" Echo yelled after her, quickly realising what was happening. "Get back here traitor!" Echo started running after Ela.

Gabe was pacing back and forth, trying to figure out what direction to go next. A sudden quick and loud knocking startled him, and he opened the door. "Ela? What are you doing here?" Gabe said, confused. "Look there's no time to explain!" She said, before running inside of Gabe's room, locking it behind her. "Ok, what the hell is going on?" Gabe asked. Ela quickly responded with "look, I was planning against them and they found me out, ok? I was wondering if I could help you." Gabe was confused, to say the least. "Ummm…"

 **1 day later**

Gabe and Ela crouched behind the mini bar, waiting for Twitch and Echo. "Look, we have the upper ground, alright Echo? We're fine in the grand scheme of things, we are going to win." Twitch said, walking into the rec room.

Gabe pulled out a small remote detonator.

What was supposed to happen was Twitch and Echo were about to get a taste of their own medicine.

What actually happened was that Twitch and Echo already knew if the plan against them. So they re-wired the detonation system, to only affect Gabe and Ela.

Gabe put pressure on the trigger. And was immediately blinded, his hearing now working against him, and his stomach twisting in several directions.

 **1 minute later**

"So, we win? Twitch asked, already knowing the answer "yes, I'm actually sick of this." Gabe said back, giving up and surrendering the win in the prank war. "Well, do we win something?" Twitch asked. "No." Gabe said. Ending the conversation, going to find some headache medicine.

 **Alright, that's it, I'm still working on my overall writing skill, and I hope you guys can bear with me. Anyway, have a good one.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ello again, 2 in rapid fire, anyway, same as always, some insult against my writing skills, and have a good one.**

Gabe and Twitch sat in Six's office, about the recent prank war, and their lackingness to work together. "So, you two have been at each other's throats since Gabe got here, is there any reason why?" Six asked. Both of them shrugged. Six sighed and said "look, you two are going to get along, even if I have to send you two on a mission. Actually, you know what? There is a low risk, low priority mission in the middle East-" six was suddenly cut off by Gabe. "Ma'am, there is now reason you need to do that, we can get along." Gabe said quickly. "No. You are going on that mission and you two are going to learn to get along. And do not interrupt me." Six snapped. Twitch was trying to look anywhere but directly in front of herself. "You are going to be shipped out in a week. I expect no issues with this mission. You will be briefed on Wednesday." Six said, waving them out of her office. Once they were out, six held her head in her hands. "I make a six figure salary, and I don't get paid enough for this." Six said to herself.

"So jackass, hope you're ready for the mission." Twitch said, crossing her arms. "Hey, what's with the name calling? I thought we were supposed to get along." Gabe said. "Well, if you didn't interrupt six, maybe I wouldn't." Twitch said, looking over at him. "Yeah, impulse reaction." Gabe said. "What part of that was reflex?" Twitch said, squinting at him. "Goodbye, I've got training to do." Gabe said, walking away, leaving Twitch confused.

 **5 days later**

It was around 6:00 in the morning, and Gabe was walking through the grounds around Hertford. He looked into the sunrise, then realised he had CQB training in a few hours.

"Hey, how's it going." A voice said from behind Gabe, startling him. Gabe turned quickly, seeing it was Glaz. "Oh, hey, didn't expect to see you." Gabe said back. "This is my painting spot, you're kind of in my way." Glaz said. "Oh sorry. You mind if I watch?" Gabe asked. "yes, I do mind. I like to paint alone." Glaz said, setting up his painting supplies. "Oh… alright, I had to be back at base anyways." Gabe said. Glaz didn't respond, instead, he focused on the sunrise.

Gabe pulled out his phone, putting in his earbuds in, and looking for music he normally wouldn't listen to. "How about… here comes the sun." Gabe said to himself. The quiet acoustic chords suddenly drowned out his footsteps in the grass. Gabe came back inside, putting his coat on the door hanger, and sat down, admiring the vibrant orange and reds of the sunrise.

 **3 hours later**

Gabe stood on a padded mat, facing Valkyrie. "You ready to go down?" She asked "yes." Gabe responded, barely remembering his first, and only year in the FBI, the one time he was taught CQB. "Oh… um… ok?" She said, confused by the apathetic response. "Alright!" Thatcher said. "Start in 3, 2, 1!" suddenly, Gabe was trying to dodge punches, and was doing really well, until he tripped. Gabe didn't fall, just stumbled. Then, a sudden punch to the gut knocked him over, bashing the back of his head on the edge of the mat, half on the padded side, and half on the concrete. "Augh, fuck!" Gabe said, holding the back of his head. Doc rushed over, helping Gabe up. "You alright?" Doc asked casually. "You tell me." Gabe said. Doc took Gabe to the medical wing, leaving Valkyrie alone, but the winner. "Is he going to be ok?" She asked to Thatcher. "Yeah, I sucker punched the kid in the liver and he was up in no time." Thatcher said.

"So, tell me how you feel." Doc asked to Gabe. "I feel… dizzy." Gabe said, blinking, trying to clear his vision, which had gone slightly blurry. "Hm, well, take it easy for a day, and don't try to do anything too crazy. By the way, can I see the back of your head?" doc asked, putting down a clipboard. "Alright, why not." Gabe said, turning around. Doc pushed his brown hair aside, inspecting a scrape, not in need of stitches. "Alright, looks like it's just a scrape, just take it easy for today, and it should be good by tomorrow." Doc said calmly. "Alright, thanks." Gabe said, going to the rec room to watch some TV. "Oh and don't itch it!" Doc yelled after Gabe had left.

Twitch saw Gabe walk out of the medical bay, and she rolled her eyes. "Can you believe him?" She asked to Fuze, not looking down at him. "Yeah, he isn't good at close quarters, he's a sniper for God's sake." Fuze responded. "Yeah… I guess you're right." She said "Can you let me up now?" He said to Twitch. "Oh, shit, sorry." She said hurriedly, forgetting that they were training, and that she had just pinned him.

 **8 hours later**

Mute and sledge were walking down the hall, and were passing through the FBI's quarters, when they heard a quiet mumbling from Gabe's room. "What was that?" Mute said. "What? Sledge said, very confused on the sudden change of attitude. "There's like a mumbling coming from Gabe's room." Mute very quietly opened Gabe's door, seeing that he was hugging a pillow, and then quickly closed the door. "Poor fucker, got knocked on his ass and is out cold." Mute said to sledge. "What did you see?" Sledge asked. "Guy's sleeping and spooning a pillow." Mute said. "I bet 20 bucks that he is a virgin." Sledge said. "You bet on a lot of things, some of them are not good calls, but, I think I can back you up on this one." Mute said, continuing down the hall.

 **5 minutes later.**

Gabe had gotten up and headed out to the rec room, just going to hang out. "Hey guys." Gabe said to the few operators in the room. Most of them responded with a hey, or just grunting in the case of sledge. "Did someone check on me while I was asleep? Gabe asked. Everyone said no, including Sledge and Mute. "Alright." Gabe said unassumingly. Gabe looked at his watch and saw it was 5:07, about 2 days until Twitch and Gabe were shipped out. Gabe began to recall the briefing, a small weapons cache in need of clearing, dropped off by Jager, picked up by Jager, 3 days there. That was it Gabe thought to himself. The part he was dreading the most was the fact that Twitch would be badgering him the entire time.

 **2 days later**

Gabe looked to the runway to see a smaller passenger jet, getting ready to fly to Iran, and get flown by Jager to the middle of the desert to find a small compound to raid it, then vise versa with the whole process. Gabe wasn't looking forward to it.

 **5 minutes later**

Gabe sat down, his guns and equipment already taken care of, and he slumped down in his seat, ready to be woken up when they arrived.

 **9 hours later**

"Hey, sleepyhead, time to get up." Twitch said as she nudged Gabe. Gabe didn't move. "Hey, get up" she said, a little louder. Gabe Woke up, rubbed his eyes, and they were on the move, not very fast, but they were certainly moving.

 **30 minutes later**

They had both packed up in the helicopter, ready to be flown out, but the helicopter was still fueling up. Gabe had been silent the entire morning, now laying down over a few seats, with Twitch considering doing the same. Jager hopped into the cockpit, waking the two up by spinning up the engine. "How's your guy's mornings?" Jager asked. Twitch responded with a simple "good." And Gabe responding with muffled "ok." Jager then proceeded to take off, and the second flight had begun.

 **45 minutes later**

Both Gabe and Twitch were wide awake now, ready for action. "LZ is up ahead, 30 seconds approaching." Jager said above the noise of the engine. The two operators in the back were now ready to drop. "All clear, good luck down there!" Jager said over comms as The pair slid down the drop ropes. "Oh finally," Gabe said "enough with the flying." Twitch responded with a simple "I'm with you there." The pair hiked through a sandy, and semi-vertical terrain, reaching the scouting point in 30 minutes. "alright, we set up camp here." Gabe said, laying down his tent bag. "Alright, we dig in for three days, and destroy them within that time frame, easy enough." Twitch said, setting down hers.

 **10 minutes later**

"So what you're telling me is that you don't know hand to hand?" Twitch asked from her tent, looking over at Gabe. "Yep, only official training I got was in the FBI, and I was only there for a year." Gabe said in return. "So what I got so far on the base is 13 armed guards, and that's about it, and a white mask with some red stripe on his mask." Gabe said, lowering the binoculars from his eyes. "What? Let me see." Twitch said, taking the binoculars from Gabe. "Second window from the right." Gabe said, indicating where the White mask is. "That's strange… I've never seen someone like that before." Twitch said, handing the binoculars back to Gabe. "Maybe it's an officer." Gabe proposed. "Might, or just someone sick of the solid white." She said sarcastically. "Well, I think we should shut down for the night." Gabe said, putting away his supplies, and lying down in his small tent. "What are we doing tomorrow?" Twitch asked. "Don't know, mostly scouting, some shooting if necessary." Gabe said with a yawn.

 **The next day**

Gabe Woke up to the winds whistling around his tent, it being around 5:00 in the morning. Gabe crawled out of his tent to see Twitch cooking with a portable gas stove. "Oh hey, how did you sleep?" Twitch said, looking back at Gabe. "Good, had some weird dreams." Gabe said, looking over the base less than 5 kilometers away. "What was your dream about?" She asked, now focused on what she was cooking. "So, I have this recurring dream where I'm stabbed and I'm taken to a hospital, and where I'm operated on on top of a garbage bin, and left there. It's probably got something to do with my insecurities or something." Gabe said casually. "yeah, pretty much everyone on base has some sort of recurring dream of some sort." Twitch said, still not looking up from what she was making. "What are you making?" Gabe asked, now noticing the smell. "Omelette MRE, trying to cook it, seeing if that makes it better." Twitch said with a sigh. "I'd rather starve." Gabe said flatly. "And that's why I'm trying to cook it." Twitch said. "Alright, well, I'm going to see if I can take a few shots at the base, just contact me if you need anything. Gabe said, as he got up to assemble his rifle.

 **30 minutes later**

A quiet thump and snap is all the noise his gun made as he fired a shot that was aimed at a guard that was out on patrol, a second passed, and he was suddenly spinning, and falling down. Gabe cycled another round in and got the base back into his sights. "Good one" Twitch said through the radio. "Thanks." Was all Gabe said back. Gabe spotted the white mask with a red stripe on his mask and saw that he was being taken to a vehicle, with one of the white masks flanking the red stripe having a RPG strapped to their back. Gabe looked around in the front courtyard with his scope. Gabe spotted the radio tower control box, quickly disabling its functionality, as well as giving everyone in the courtyard a good scare. Gabe cycled another round into the chamber, re-aiming a shot for the white mask who had the RPG strapped to their back, Gabe seeing his opportunity, taking the shot, setting the RPG's explosive charge alite, pulverizing everyone within a 3 meter radius, including the red stripe. 2 magazines later, and the base was almost completely clear. "Woah, that was quite the show." Twitch said over the radio. Just as she said that, a plume of sand suddenly sprayed Gabe, getting in his eyes. "Mother fucker!" Gabe yelled. "Shit, sniper!" Twitch said over the radio. Gabe got up and slid down the dune, providing himself cover. A sudden crack was heard echoing throughout the area. Gabe wiped the sand from his eyes, and contacted Twitch. "Hey, I think I'm pinned, can you try and move up?" Gabe said, picking up a stick and putting his hat on top of it. "Are you kidding me!? I'll be killed immediately!" She yelled through the radio. Gabe held up his dull yellow sunhat, and it was immediately shot at.

Twitch peeked over the dune, to see a gray compound, visually contrasting the desert around it. She looked over it, spotting a glint in the second floor window. A sudden crack was all she heard when another shot went to Gabe's position. "Hey, do you have a visual on the target?" Gabe said, bringing Twitch's radio to life. "Yeah, second floor, looks to be… 3rd window to the right." Twitch responded. Twitch saw the target fire again at Gabe, with Gabe suddenly targeting the window, taking a pot shot, silencing the target.

 **5 minutes later**

Gabe and Twitch met at the courtyard, spotting the remains of the skeleton crew. "Why would they be using a skeleton crew?" Gabe asked. "Who knows, maybe some people decided to build up vacation days." Twitch responded sarcastically. "Maybe we should check inside," Gabe suggested. "We might find out why." "Well, ladies first." Twitch said, gesturing to the front doors. "Ok, ha ha ha." Gabe said sarcastically, walking inside.

Gabe pulled out his G-18, making sure it was loaded. Gabe walked through a few rooms, a few chairs were knocked over, most likely from the quick response. Gabe had cleared the first floor, and was walking up the stairs to the second floor, watching out for the sniper, not knowing if he was still armed. After going through a barracks, Gabe went through a briefing room, seeing that, in a folder, that, due to a predicted sandstorm, a skeleton crew would be closing up. "Shit, that's later today…" Gabe said, taking the folder with him to show to Twitch later. Gabe continued through a hallway, hearing clattering coming from the medical bay. Gabe quietly approached the doorway, seeing a white mask wrapping themselves up, with their right side red from blood. Gabe quietly snuck up on them, silently pulling his combat knife from his belt, and, and quickly grabbed the white mask by the throat, and pulled them down to the ground, and was quickly taken care of with a knife to the throat. "You get that from Cavera?" Twitch said from the doorway. "When did you get here?" Gabe said, startled. "Got bored outside, thought I might help." She said, walking over. "One second too late." Gabe said in return. "Well, I think that's everyone." Twitch said. "Hey, by the way, I think we might be out here longer than expected." Gabe said as he gave Twitch the base orders.

 **3 hours later**

Twitch had dumped her stuff at the base of her bed, just one of the many beds in the barracks. "Alright," Gabe said walking into the barracks " all the windows and doors are locked, and prepped for the sandstorm." Gabe said, lying down. "You find that guy's gun?" Twitch asked. "Yeah, it was a dragunov, poor condition, but I did take the Russian to picatinny adapter for my AS VAL." Gabe said. "Nice, well, I spotted some drinks in the cafeteria, if you want something." Twitch said walking to get some drinks, Gabe following suit.

They both sat down at a table, with a bottle of wine, and some other drinks in between them. "So, what's your favorite?" Twitch asked. "Don't have one, I don't drink too terribly often." Gabe responded, scratching his head. "Well, how about some… red wine." Twitch said as she looked at the label. "Sure, it's not like we have anything to do tomorrow." Gabe said, unsure of what his decisions would bring.

 **An hour of drinking later.**

Both Twitch and Gabe were drunk, from a variety of drinks, but, rather unfortunately, Twitch found a deck of playing cards "Have you ever played strip poker?" She asked drunkenly. "I'm not...I'm not going to play strip poker with you," Gabe said stumbling over his words. "You need to save that shit for Rook, woman." "how do you know that?" Twitch asked. "Because… because…" Gabe trailed off, nearly passing out. "You're a fucking light weight Gabe, come on we need to get you to bed." Twitch said, pointing at him.

 **A few minutes later**

Twitch had gotten Gabe to go to bed, with the thought of Rook floating around amidst the drunk thoughts, eventually, becoming the only thought she could focus on. She found a bathroom, and... _entertained_ the thought.

 **A few hours later**

It was dark, too dark for a hungover Gabe to see clearly. Gabe had the thought of walking around to clear his thoughts. Gabe found a canteen on his nightstand next to the bed, finding it full of water, and taking it as a souvenir. Gabe took a quick swig, scratched his head, and headed out to see what else the base had. Gabe walked around for a bit, finding the medical bay, with the body of the white mask on the floor where he left it. "Good." Gabe said to himself. Gabe continued to the cafeteria, seeing the table that they were at with a few drinks, with a few empty bottles on the floor. Gabe went back to the barracks, seeing Twitch sleeping peacefully. Gabe got an idea, grabbed his sand scarf, and headed outside. Gabe unlocked the door and stepped out onto a balcony.

The sand blew across the building, reducing Gabe's vision to only a few feet. Gabe then pulled out a lighter, flipped it open, and lit it, seeing the flame dance in the wind, almost going out. He flipped it back closed, still looking out into the darkness. In the midst of the storm, Gabe thought about his life up to this point.

 **5 minutes later**

Twitch woke up, needing to go to the bathroom, remembering the events earlier that night. She got up and headed for the bathroom. On her way out, she noticed Gabe had gotten up, unbenounced to her. "Where did you go." She said to herself. She walked out into the hall, finding the bathroom, and doing what she got up for. She continued to look for Gabe.

 **15 minutes later**

She had almost given up, when she saw him walk in from the outside. "Oh, hey, sorry if I worried you." Gabe said nonchalantly, with some suppressed emotions. "Worried? I was about to fucking call base and told them you went missing!" She yelled at him. "Please, not now." Gabe said, taking off his sand scarf and scratching his head. "What do you mean not now? You fucking made me worried, and why were you outside!?" Twitch said gesturing outside. "Please… it's too late for this." Gabe said, looking at his watch. Twitch had enough of him, and quickly slapped him across the face, making him take a few steps back. "Son of a bitch…" Gabe said quietly, holding his face. "Look, just… don't pull that shit! You made me worried I was the one who lost you!" She said. "Look, I'm sorry, alright? Just thinking some things through." Gabe said, his eyes almost unable to stay open. "And why right now!? In a fucking sand storm!" She said. "You want the honest answer?" Gabe asked "because I find things like rain and such this chaotic unity, snow changing the land to a bleak white snow plain, and sand slowing wearing things away gives me a sense of change, seeing that the world isn't just the same constantly, it gives me this peace, this ability to sort out my thoughts." Gabe said, almost passing out. "Look, just… go back to bed." She said, fed up with Gabe's shit.

 **The next day.**

Twitch woke up, feeling like trash, her body tense, and tired. She got up, seeing Gabe, recalling last night, and scoffing at the memories. "for fucks sakes Gabe…" she decided to head downstairs and set up the portable gas stove.

 **A shitty MRE, and 30 minutes later**.

Twitch headed upstairs, back to the barracks to contact Six to update her. Twitch looked at Gabe, who was awake, just staring into space. "Hey, you alright?" Twitch asked. "Yeah." Gabe said flatly. "Really? Because you don't look so good." She said, looking down at him. "Is this about last night? Because if it is, I'm sorry." Twitch said. "No, it's alright." Gabe said, getting up. "We were probably drunk." "Well, anyway, I need to update six to pick us up tomorrow." Twitch said picking up a transmitter. "Why tomorrow? The sand storm has passed, and the base is clear." Gabe asked. "The heli pad is buried, and this is supposed to be a weapons cache, and have we seen any major stockpile of weapons yet?" She asked sarcastically. "Fair enough, let me get ready and I'll look around for it." Gabe said heading to the cafeteria.

 **Another shitty MRE later**

Gabe was holding on to a toilet, vomiting because of the MRE he had just eaten.. "I told you the eggs were bad." Twitch said, leaning in the doorway. "You still up for looking for the cache?" "Ugh… yeah, j-just give me an hour." Gabe responded. "Well, I'm going to be out on the helipad clearing it off, you just radio me if you need anything.

Twitch walked out onto the helipad, seeing it covered with a few inches of sand. "This is going to be fun…" she said to herself, trying to think of a way to clean it off. "Maybe there's a brush somewhere…" she said, heading back inside to look around. She passed Gabe, who at this point had been trying to stand up without throwing up, then she went downstairs and searched the cafeteria. She searched around in the kitchen, to no avail. Next she headed down the hall, spotting a utility closet. " _Promising_." She thought. She opened it, and saw a few brooms, buckets, ect, and proceeded to pick up one of the larger brooms. She headed back up to the helipad, ready to sweep.

Gabe had stood up and began to walk, now Willing to learn how to cook instead of eating MREs. "Alright, cache." Gabe said, coming out if the bathroom. Gabe headed back downstairs and radioed Twitch. "Hey, I'm going downstairs to look for the cache." He said into his radio. "Alright, radio me if you find anything."

Gabe walked to the first floor, noticing a lone door, unopened. Gabe walked over, opening the door, seeing a stairway down. "I don't trust that." Gabe said, pulling out his G-18 and scratching his head. Gabe went down the stairs, turning on lights on his way down, eventually reaching the bottom. Gabe turned on the room lights, seeing a collection of weapons, pistols, rifles, RPGs. Gabe walked down the aisles, seeing that they were organised by type. Gabe picked up his radio, seeing over 500 weapons of various types, and called Twitch. "Hey, you might want to get down here."

 **3 minutes later**

"Alright what did you find?" Twitch said, walking down the stairs. "Oh…" Twitch said stunned. "We are supposed to confiscate any weapons we find... but this a little ridiculous." Twitch continued. "Well, can we take anything we want for our own?" Gabe asked, leaning against an aisle. "What? No! We need evidence against these guys, not party favors." Twitch responded. "Alright, alright." Gabe said. The pair looked through the inventory, and decided to take the big things, RPGs, grenade launchers, and some higher calibre snipers.

After a few minutes, the pair had packed the weapons on to the helipad. Afterwords, the two looked over the desert around them. "Hey, Gabe, how come you mastered some weapons so easily?" Twitch asked looking over at him. "Well, it wasn't exactly like I had anything else to do, so I trained." Gabe responded. "Please don't turn this into a Q&A." Gabe said. "No, just wondering." Twitch said in return. Rotors chopping through the air slowly grew louder and louder.

 **15 minutes later**

The weapons were loaded up, and they were leaving, packing everything on to the floor, leaving the operators in the back little foot room, Gabe was fine, lying down across 4 seats, and Twitch slumped back, her feet resting in the small pile of weapons. "So Gabe, how was the sex?" Jager joked over comms. "What? What the fuck do you mean?" Gabe responded. "Well, shit, you were in an isolated base with Twitch for 3 days, and you're a virgin, at least from what I've heard." Jager continued. "Well, you are right about one thing, I'll leave it to you." Twitch shot Gabe a glare, hearing the conversation.

The rest of the ride back was mostly peaceful, other than the landing, which Twitch woke up, pouring water on Gabe's face to wake him up. "What the hell?" Gabe said, coughing through the water. "Get up, time to go, we gotta make way for the refueler and weapon confiscation crew." Twitch said, pointing to the base. "Alright, alright." Gabe said, getting up. Both operators came inside, seeing no one, and quietly heading to their rooms, and then taking a well deserved nap.

 **Alright, neet, I'm already making jokes about me making jokes about my writing, so the bottom of the barrel is fast approaching. I'll try to do something not using my OC, anyway, have a good one.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ello again chaps, trying to do something different, anyway, have a good one, and don't forget the obligatory joke against my joke against my bad writing.**

Thatcher was playing a game of poker with the older members of rainbow 6, Himself, Montagne, Tachanka, and, an exception, Glaz. Tachanka proceeded to pull out a full house, while two other people, Thatcher and Glaz, were all in. "Oh Ruddy hell, you got cards in that helmet!" Thatcher said, slamming his hand on the table and pointing at Tachanka, who was taking a drink of Vodka. "Nope, just card counting." Tachanka said jokingly as Glaz threw his hands up into the air as he walked away. "I swear I'm going to put chewing gum in your LMG." Thatcher said, squinting. "You wouldn't dare." Tachanka said back. "Hey, calm it down you two, just a game, we're not even playing for anything." Montagne said, keeping the two of them apart. "Other than bragging rights…" Thatcher Said, crossing his arms and leaning back into his chair. Thatcher took a drink of whiskey, looking over to the hallway, seeing Gabe going to presumably Six's office. "Wonder what he's got." Thatcher said to the group. "Don't know, heard rumors he's being shipped out for an extended period of time." Montagne said, not looking up from his cards.

Gabe walked to Six's office, for the third time in his first year on rainbow six. Gabe walked into her office, sitting down. "Hello, you are going to be deployed for 3 months on a British supply ship heading through pirate infested waters, for your history in long distance sniping, and large mounted guns. You will be deployed in a week." Six said, not taking a breath. "So, is that it? Nothing else?" Gabe asked, confused on the length of the conversation. "Yes, I like to keep these short. Now get ready." Six said, opening a filing cabinet and flipping through a few operators files. "Alright." Gabe said, walking out.

Gabe walked out to the rec room to see a fight between Thatcher and Tachanka being held apart by Montagne. Montagne looked over at Gabe, mouthing the words "get the taser." At Gabe, with Gabe's only response being walking to the armory and actually getting one.

Montagne saw Gabe walk back into the rec room with a taser. "Oh thank God." Montagne said, still holding back the Brit and Russian. Gabe shouted for the two arguing operators to look over at him. They diverted their attention. Over at Gabe, who was holding the taser, and sparked it. "Woah, calm it the fuck down! We'll stop fighting!" Thatcher said, backing up. Tachanka walked over to Gabe. "you do not scare me." Tachanka said imposingly. "Yeah, but you'll fear this taser." Gabe said, trying hit Tachanka with the taser, failing, and then Tachanka grabbing his arm, and tasing Gabe with the taser he was holding, and then Gabe fell to the floor, passing out.

Alibi walked into the rec room, seeing Tachanka threatening Thatcher with a taser, Gabe passed out in the corner, and the last glimpse of Montagne, as he ran down the hall, presumably to get doc. She immediately spun on her heel, walking back to her room, thinking to herself: " _I can get something to eat later._ "

Glaz was walking back to the rec room to see if the situation had calmed down. He saw Alibi walking back to her room, and when they made eye contact, Alibi said "don't, it is bad out there." She said, not stopping. "Wait, how bad?" Glaz asked. "Gabe is passed out, Tachanka is going to taser thatcher, and Montagne has given up." She said, pointing to the rec room. "Oh… and I only left for 3 minutes…" Glaz said, wondering how it escalated.

Doc sat at his desk, messing around with some pencils, stacking them in a lincoln-log structure, his lack of work boring him immensely. A sudden knocking on Doc's doors was enough to make him jump in surprise, seeing Montagne on the other side. Doc got up and answered the door, getting berated with a sudden flood of rushed words. "Ok, ok, so, Gabe got tased and Tachanka is about to tase Thatcher, and I need your help." Montagne said, rushed and nearly incoherent. "I'll be down in a minute." Doc said, the situation nearly becoming a weekly routine.

Tachanka didn't know what exactly what was happening, he had a taser, and he didn't know why he was so mad at Thatcher, though he kept the assault up. Suddenly, he had a cloth covering his face, and was becoming more and more sleepy, with a faint voice from behind him saying: "Does this smell like chloroform to you?" And then he passed out.

Doc looked down at Tachanka, and then over at Montagne. "My job here, is done." Doc said, bowing, then walking away.

Montagne watched doc walk away, pulling out his phone, and calling kapkan and fuse. "Hey, your friend is passed out in the rec room again, can you come and get him?" Montagne said. "Dah, just a second." Fuse responded. A few minutes later, fuse came, picked up Tachanka, putting him over his shoulder, taking the passed out Russian back to his room.

Thatcher stood and looked at the now empty rec room, with only Gabe lying in the corner, still passed out. "What in the fuck?" Was all Thatcher could muster.

 **1 week later**

Gabe was on a passenger jet, looking out a window and seeing the UK slowly disappear into the clouds, next destination, Liverpool. Gabe looked back to the seat in front of him, and tried to fall asleep, not before playing the song: take five.

 **Back at Hertford base**

The Russians were playing a drinking game, with everyone else placing bets. Ranging from 5 dollars, to 500, mostly on Tachanka. The game began. A fresh bottle from 1987 was opened, and 5 shots were poured, for Glaz, Kapkan, Fuse, Tachanka, and the only woman, Finka. "Aaaaand… Go!" Thermite shouted, hitting his open hand on the table, and all the Russians didn't waste any time downing the shots.

 **About 40 shots, and a passed out Glaz later**

4 Russians were left, with Finka about to opt out, not by choice, but from her inability to handle her drinks. Another shot was poured, all of the Russians downing the shots, and Finka finally falling out of her seat, and Blitz losing 5 dollars.

 **Another 40 shots later**

Kapkan and Tachanka were the only ones left, multiple operators losing upwards of 90 dollars. 7 bottles of vodka were empty in the center of the table, and glares were exchanged across the table. The final shot was poured out of the 8th bottle, and the Russian operators downed them. Kapkan suddenly slammed his head on the table, and fell out of his chair, with Tachanka now celebrating.

 **Liverpool, UK.**

Gabe looked at his phone as he was walking out of the plane, seeing a picture from Smoke showing the final results of the drinking contest with the caption of "You should challenge him when you get back" with Gabe sending back "I don't want another drunk orchid incident." Gabe put away his phone to see the main terminal, and was heading out to find his ride to the port.

 **3 hours later.**

Gabe looked out to the open ocean, seeing seagulls flying out towards the sun. A woman walked up behind Gabe. " 'scuse me, you don't happen to be the other sniper, yeah?" She said, diverting Gabe's attention from the sunset. "Yeah, nice to be working with another sniper." Gabe said, looking over his shoulder. "You by chance have a name?" She asked jokingly. "Well… that's a long story." Gabe said. "I've got time." She said, joining Gabe by leaning on the ship's railing. "Well, I woke up with no memory in New York, and didn't remember my name, got the name Gabe after joining the NYPD just as something to call me by. Then my life goes on from there." Gabe said, not taking a breath. "Oh… um… ok?" She said, looking over. "Yeah welcome to my life." Gabe said sarcastically. "Well, I hope we can get along during our trip." She said, pushing herself off the rail. "Before you go, what's your name?" Gabe asked, looking over his shoulder. "Amelia, good to meet you." She said, walking away.

 **1 day later**

The port was disappearing behind the fog, off to the Caribbean, then back, then rinse and repeat 2 times. Gabe looked forwards into the fog, seeing lights from other boats faintly shining in the distance. Gabe wondered if the ship would be attacked, it was carrying precious minerals, so it wasn't a complete likelihood that it wouldn't. Gabe went off to his quarters and slept for awhile, knowing he wouldn't be needed for awhile.

 **Meanwhile at Hertford…**

Tachanka was in a ditch, just outside of base. He got up, thought _"not again…"_ and headed back inside, only to see nearly everyone passed out on the floor. Then Tachanka had an idea. He yelled as loud as he could. Everyone in the room was awoken, especially Caveria, who threw an empty bottle at Tachanka, hitting smoke instead. "Oi, what the hell was that?" Smoke yelled at Caveria. What happened next was a fist fight, with Smoke getting immediately getting kicked in the balls. The normal routine of next morning hangover was completed.

 **17 hours later, the gulf of Mexico.**

Amelia looked out into the waters, scanning for anything unusual. "Hey, you got anything?" Amelia said into her radio. "Nope, nothing but beautiful weather and sun." Gabe said back through the radio. "I doubt we are going to be attacked." Amelia said, lowering her M110. "Wait, speak of the devil, I got something…" Gabe said. "what is it?" Amelia asked. "Small boat, grey, motorboat. looks like no one is in it, It's only a little off the starboard side." Gabe said. "Distance?" Amelia asked, moving to the bow. "about… 300 meters out, I'm going to take a shot at it." Gabe said, lining up his cross hairs. "Hold on, just make sure it's not civilian." Amelia said, running up the length of the ship. "Alright, but I doubt a civilian with that small of a boat would be out so far." Gabe said, holding his L96A1 on target. "Hold on, I hear an engine." Amelia said through the radio. "Well, the boat is not moving…" Gabe said.

 **5 minutes later**

"That boat is right off the starboard side, there's no one in it though." Gabe said through his radio. "Alright, keep an eye on it it may be a-" Amelia said before an explosion rocked the ship. An alarm went up as Amelia was regaining her balance, and tried to radio Gabe. "You alright?!" She said panickedly. "Gabe, are you there!?"

 **1 minute later**

Gabe quickly ran around the corner, with a few cuts covering his arms. "We were attacked, the ship's got a new hole, and it's starting to list!" Gabe said, stopping to tell Amelia. A few gunshots were heard down towards the stern. "That's probably the pirates, I already saw a few lifeboats deploy, I'm presuming we abandon ship, there's a few left down there." Gabe said, gesturing towards the stern. "al-alright, let's get moving." Amelia said nervously, pulling out her M1911.

 **Back at Hertford**

Mira was fiddling with her one way mirrors, seeing if changing the pressure would do anything good. A few failed tests involving the glass sheet freezing, breaking, and a combination of the both, resulted in Mira turning the pressure up to an extreme, mostly for shits and giggles. She put on her helmet and flipped down the visor, and released the pressure valve. Immediately as she did this, her vision was clouded with white mist, and the sound of a metal container, flying down the hall, out of the workshop.

Cavera was sitting reading a book, hearing a hissing coming from the hall, becoming louder. Cavera got up and looked down the hall. A sudden cloud of mist blinded her, making her stumble back, In a heap of curses.

Thermite watched as a canister flew down the hall, down towards the operator's rooms, then suddenly a loud "FUCK" and a "WHY ME!?" With a metallic thunk coming soon before.

Sledge was walking to the rec room, he just wanted something to drink, when a quiet hissing, followed by a canister flying down the hallway proceeded to hit him square in the nuts, with a quick yell to express his pain ringing down the hall.

 **The gulf of Mexico**

Amelia and Gabe pushed down the side of the ship, moving past shipping containers. A sudden burst of gunfire sprang out from the main deck, With Amelia firing back quickly and taking out the pirate, continuing on without missing a beat. Gabe and Amelia quickly got in the lifeboat, with Amelia closing the door, and deploying the lifeboat, the sudden splash of water covering the window, and as suddenly as they deployed, Amelia was speeding away from the ship, when a few thunks sounded from bullets hitting the back of the boat, ceasing after a minute.

 **10 nautical miles later**

"This is Life boat 4 from the HMS Ophelia, broadcasting on all frequencies, we have been attacked by pirates, I don't know how many other lifeboats made it out safely, if you can hear this, please respond." Amelia said for the 30th time now, sighing and looking over at Gabe. "Hey, we escaped, and we are in open waters" Amelia said, looking over the driver's console. "Open… waters?" Gabe said worriedly. "Uh… yeah? Where else would we be?" Amelia said, giving Gabe a strange look.

 **30 seconds later**

Gabe was throwing up off the side of the door, into the water. He hated being out in open waters in small boats, he wouldn't admit it, but he was claustrophobic. "You done?" Amelia asked, Patting Gabe on the back, and Gabe responded with more vomit. "All right then, you get that out of your system." Amelia said, going back to call for help.

 **1 hour later**

"To anyone listening on this frequency, this is lifeboat 4 of the british cargo ship Ophelia, we were attacked by pirates, and we are in open waters. Please, if you're listening, send help." Amelia said, leaning back in her seat, with Gabe sticking his feet in the water, looking out into the horizon out if pure boredom, when suddenly the radio sparked to life. "He-o? -is is t-e -S coas- guard, do you copy lifeboat 4?" "Yes, I read you loud, not so clear, can you repeat last?" Amelia said, adjusting the radio. "This is the US coast guard, do you copy lifeboat 4?" The radio sounded out. "Alright, I've got you clear, can you come and get us?" Amelia said. "Negative lifeboat 4, we've got a storm 15 miles to your east and approaching, by the time we get a rescue chopper fueled up, it will be on top of you, can you hold out until then?" "Possibly, we have some minor hull damage, we should be able to get by, lifeboat 4 over and out." Amelia responded. "Yeah, I can see that storm, should hit us by tonight. Gabe said from the doorway, pointing to a dark horizon.

 **8 hours later** , **Hertford base**

Nearly the entire base was watching football, (the non American type) excluding the American CTUs, who were not the most excited about the other teams hogging the TV. They also weren't happy about the entire rest of the team being so loud. "Hey, can you guys keep it down out here?" Ash asked. "No," Thatcher responded "Barcelona just tied up with Tottenham, I'm not gonna let another game come down to a tie!" "Please." Ash asked again. Pretty much everyone responded in unity with a resounding "no." Ash got an idea. Maybe not a good one, but an idea.

 **Gulf of Mexico.**

The storm raged on outside, tossing the lifeboat around like a ball. While the storm was loud, the inside of the boat was quiet as far as conversation goes. "Hey Amelia, how did you get Into this line of work?" Gabe asked. "Well, uhhh… I got in by just working with the British spec ops, working on long range missions. Well, I would've been working on those ground missions if this wasn't my first assignment." Amelia said. "So your a newbie?" Gabe asked. "Yes, I am, please don't rub it in." Amelia said. "I'm kind of in the same boat, quite literally actually, this is only my 3rd mission." Gabe said. Suddenly, the boat was tossed to the left, with Gabe falling on Amelia. "Shit, you alright?" Gabe said, picking himself up. "Yeah, just hit my head on the wall." Amelia said, rubbing her head. Gabe sat back down on his side of the boat. "Wait, why are we still wearing our tactical vests?" Amelia asked. "You tell me." Gabe said, going to take it off.

 **Back at hertfordshire, after Ash's idea.**

"Oh, come on, bloody hell!" Thatcher said as he hit the receiver. "Thatcher, that's not going to help, something is wrong with the satellite dish." IQ said, getting up off the couch, "I'm going out to check on it." IQ said, getting her shoes on.

Ash was blasting the satellite dish with Yokai's concussion stun, with the rest of the US operators laughing at the reactions of the rest of the CTUs. Ash saw the door to the balcony open and IQ walk out.

"What the?" IQ said, as she saw Echo's drone fly away. IQ went back inside to check on how things were going, to see everyone back in the spirit of the game, just to have the connection cut out yet again. And Thatcher started to yell and get up, seemingly pulling one of his EMPs out of nowhere, and priming it.

 **100 miles southeast of Florida**

Gabe woke up, picking his head up off the floor and sitting up, seeing his tactical gear piled up in a corner. Gabe looked over at Amelia, now realising he didn't really ever look at her face, with her dirty blonde hair in a messy bun. Gabe looked into the emergency food storage container, seeing about another day of food left. Gabe decided to get on the radio, gently putting hearing protectors on Amelia's ears, so he wouldn't wake her up when he got in contact with the coast guard. "This is lifeboat 4 broadcasting on all frequencies, if you can hear me, please respond." Gabe said into the radio. "Reading you loud and clear lifeboat 4." The radio sparked. "The storm has passed, could you come and get us now?" Gabe said into the radio, with a hint of sarcasm. "One moment." The radio clicked off for a second. "Ok, we will be sending a rescue helicopter, it should take 13-16 hours." Said the operator. "Ok, thank you, lifeboat 4 out." Gabe said, turning the radio off. Gabe sighed, and decided to sit on the door ledge, and watch the sun rise, with the vibrant oranges and reds rising above the horizon.

 **4 hours later**

Amelia woke up, and looked up at the window out to the sea, then seeing Gabe spinning around in the driver's seat. "Oh, hey, how's it going?" Gabe mouthed "what?" Amelia said. Gabe tapped his ears signaling to remove the hearing protectors. "Why do I have these on?" Amelia asked, while taking them off. "I signaled the coast guard, didn't want to wake you up." Gabe said, getting up from the driver's seat to make breakfast.

 **4 hours earlier, Hertford base**

"You fucking WHOT" Thatcher yelled as ash said what she was doing. "I told you, I used echo's drone to fuck with you." Ash said. Suddenly, Smoke came upstairs, with some bad news. "It's a tie." Smoke said, quietly. "I'm sorry, what did you sa-" Thatcher said before being interrupted by the sound of shattering glass. Ash looked out the window, just to see Bandit laying out on the lawn, and Sledge shouting coming from the first floor. Ash walked out of her room past Thatcher. "Where the hell are you going?" Thatcher yelled at Ash. "Going to get doc." Ash yelled back, turning the corner.

 **17 hours later.**

"We see you lifeboat 4, we are dropping a ladder" the rescue team said through the radio. Suddenly, through the chopping of the rotors, gunfire sent Sparks off the helicopter as a pirate let loose on the door gunner. "Shit, wave off, wave off!" The pilot said, flying away from the lifeboat. "Our door gunner is down, we are going to need to- shit, Jacobs!" The helicopter began to spin down, with it only being saved feet from the water. "You got a shot? Gabe asked Amelia. "Nope, you?" Nothing, their engine is protected. The helicopter took a fly around the attacking boat, and Sparks began to fly off the boat, making it catch fire and explode. It looked as if the helicopter was about to stop and pick the pair up, but, the helicopter began to spin, and fall to the water, exploding on the water, with the last words from the radio being "I'm sorry." "What the fuck?" Gabe said, looking up from his scope. "Tail rotor cut out, death sentence for any heli." Amelia responded. They sat there for a moment, looking at the burning wreck, pondering what to do next. "We have to check the damage to the boat, we might be sinking." Gabe said.

 **5 minutes later**

Gabe was throwing up off the side of the boat, now noticing the radio was severely damaged. "Gabe come on, we can just navigate with the Stars, and reach the nearest land." Amelia said, leaning back on the driver's seat. Suddenly, Gabe passed out, falling off the side of the boat, into the sea. "Oh, shit!" Amelia said, grabbing by the collar, pulling him back on board. "Christ Gabe…" Amelia said, laying him down. "You like passing out a lot, don't you?" Amelia asked to a unconscious Gabe. She continued to pull out a compass, and looked up, looking for Polaris.

 **6 hours later**

Gabe woke up, blinking a few times, and realising the boat's engine was humming. "Wha-? Where am I?" Gabe said, looking around. "Oh, hey you're awake." Amelia said, looking out the window. "Where are we?" Gabe asked groggily. "About 3 miles off the coast of florida, prepare to be arrested." Amelia said. "What?" Gabe asked very confused. "Well, I assume illegal immigration is a big problem in the US, and we will just look like a couple of immigrants, with some highly illegal weapons. "Oh." Gabe said, laying his head back on the floor. "You don't have your passport, do you?" Amelia asked jokingly. "Nope." Gabe said in return.

 **30 minutes later**

Gabe felt a sudden jolt as the lifeboat hit the dock, and came to a stop. Gabe could already hear the people yelling outside. "Let's go." Amelia said, poking Gabe in the head with her shoe. "Alright, give me a second." Gabe groaned. Amelia kicked open the door, preparing her best British accent. "Ello chaps, by any chance do you know where we are?" Amelia said, seeing 2 police officers, both with tasers drawn. Gabe saw Amelia fall back into the lifeboat with a loud clicking coming from outside. "Woah, woah, woah!" Amelia, you alright?" Gabe said, realising that there was someone in the door. The last thing he remembered was his muscles tensing up, and the words "cuff 'em."

 **Hertford base, 11 am.**

Everyone had cooled down from yesterday, the only lasting effect being Bandit being in an arm sling, having broken his arm, and nowhere near ready to let sledge off the hook for throwing him out the window. "Hey, has anyone heard from Gabe recently?" Ela asked, most responses being a "no" or some variation. "Has anyone got his phone number?" Ela asked. "What, you want to confess your love?" Bandit said jokingly. "No, I just want to know how he is." Ela explained. Yeah, I got his number, Twitch said holding up her phone, but not looking up from the TV. "Thanks, have you talked to him?" Ela asked. "Nope, I don't want to bother him." Twitch responded.

 **A phone number later**

A dull tone played as Ela held her phone to her ear, only to be met with "the line you are trying to contact has been disconnected, or is no longer in service. "Weird…" Ela said quietly. "What? Did he not answer?" Twitch asked. "No, it says it's disconnected…" Ela said, deeply confused.

 **Panama City police department**

"So, you were attacked by pirates, the only survivors, a helicopter crashed, and you are part of an elite counter terrorist group, and you are part of the SAS? An unlikely story." The interrogator said. "What part of this is unbelievable, hell, we have our weapons to back us up." Gabe tried to explain. You're illegal immigrants smuggling illegal weapons into the country." The interrogator said. Gabe inhaled deeply and asked "can I have my phone call?"

 **Hertford base, Six's office**.

Six was packing up for the day, putting her coat on, when the phone began to ring. "Oh, come the hell on." Six said as she looked at the area code, which read 850. She decided to pick up. "Yes? Hello?" She asked. "Ok, six, it's Gabe, long story short, boat sunk, got on a lifeboat with the other sniper, and the coast guard failed to help us, then we landed in Panama City Beach, and we were arrested for being illegal immigrants, can you bail us out?" Gabe said over the line. "What? I mean… yes, I can, but, give me the summary again?" Six asked. "Me and other sniper lady got arrested in Panama City beach, come and bail us out." Gabe said quickly. "Look, Gabe, I'll send someone in 2 days to bail you guys out, until then, you and the other sniper just need to relax until then, ok?" Six said before hearing "your time is up, hang up." From the other side. Gabe quickly said "I swear to God if I have to- call ended." "I swear to God Gabe…" six said, walking out of her office.

 **Panama City penitentiary, 4 hours later**

A metal bar door closed as Amelia and Gabe sat in the cell. "Go to sleep" the guard said as he left. Amelia heeded his advice and layed down on a cold hard bench. Gabe did the same, only hearing a few mumbles from Amelia. "Can you keep it down please?" Gabe asked. "Sorry, I'm just really cold." Amelia responded. "Well, I can't do anything about it." Gabe said, "unless you want me to spoon you, but that isn't happening." a quiet "actually…" came from Amelia. "No, I'm not doing that." Gabe said, rolling over. A chill ran down Amelia's spine, making her shiver. "fine. Get over here." Gabe said, annoyed. Amelia got up and laid down next to Gabe, and quickly fell asleep, the pair sharing warmth. Gabe was about to drift off when he realized that Amelia grabbed for his arm, and pulled it over her. Gabe sighed yet again, and fell asleep.

 **6 hours later**

A loud buzzer suddenly awoke Gabe, causing him to push Amelia off the bench. "Shit, sorry!" Gabe said, getting up. "No, no, it's alright, I needed to get up a anyways. And… let's agree not to talk about last night, alright?" Amelia said. "Fair enough." Gabe said, stretching.

 **Hertford base**

Thatcher kicked his feet up on his desk, just relaxing for the time being. A knock at the door turned his mood 180 degrees. Thatcher got up, mumbled some curses, and opened the door, seeing six standing there. "Hello Thatcher, I need you to bail out Gabe from prison." Six said. "What's he in for? Drugs?" Thatcher joked. "No, that's Bandit." Six said, showing a rare side if herself. "You do have a casual side, don't you?" Thatcher said surprised. "Yes, anyways, but we need to get him out of jail because he is with another sniper, she is not involved with rainbow six, and we don't want to anger the SAS and have them cut funding." Six said. "She? What, is she his girlfriend?" Thatcher joked. "No, it will just be a day long trip, make sure to bring your and Gabe's ID badges." Six said, deflecting the joke. "Alright, when do I head out?" Thatcher asked. "Tonight." Six responded flatly. "Fookin hell… fine, give me 15 minutes and I'll be ready." Thatcher said, rolling his eyes.

 **Panama City Beach penitentiary**

Gabe sat on the ground and watched a basketball game play out, with just a few prisoners playing. "Hey, jackass, that's my spot, get up." An imposing prisoner said, looking down at Gabe. "Make me." Gabe said, not taking his threat serious. The prisoner lifted his foot, as if to stomp on him, but before he could, Gabe pushed in his shoe, making him fall backwards on the concrete. "You gave me a split second to do something, and I did." Quoting one of his CQB instructors from the FBI. As if out of nowhere, multiple people got up to confront him. "Guys, please don't, this will only end up bad for all of us." Gabe pleaded with the small crowd. "Fuck 'em up!" A voice shouted from the back of the group, with a punch flying towards Gabe, Gabe ducking, then getting kicked in the nuts. "Fuck…" Gabe said with the last of his breath, falling to the ground, then being pummeled by the group.

"So yeah, that's how I got in here." Amelia said to an inmate, only to look to her left to see a small crowd forming around Gabe. "Fuck, hold on, I got to help that guy." Amelia said, getting up. Amelia was about 10 feet from the group when they all started punching Gabe while he was on the ground, with multiple guards coming to disperse the group.

 **1 minute of fighting later**

Almost all the inmates that were surrounding Gabe were being handled by the guards, with a few being tased in the process. "You alright?" Amelia asked as she squatted down to check on Gabe. A weak "no." Was all she got. "Come on, get up, this is probably someone's spot, plus you'll probably somehow get yourself in more trouble." Amelia said, getting Gabe to get up on his feet again.

 **5 hours later**

Thatcher walked to the penitentiary, having made an appointment to talk with the warden. The guard at the front gate asked who he was. "Mike Baker, SAS, here to see the warden." Thatcher said, holding up his ID. "Hm. Official stuff, why are you here?" the guard asked. "Got to get some friends out." Thatcher responded dryly. "Alright, this way." The guard said.

Amelia sat in the cell, alone, Gabe was currently down in the infirmary. "Excuse me, you are Gabe's cellmate, yes?" The warden said, walking up to the cell door. "Yep, that's me." Amelia said, seeing Thatcher behind him. " Do you know where he is?" the warden asked. "Yeah, he's down in the infirmary." Amelia responded. "Thank you." The warden said, beginning to make his way to the infirmary.

Gabe sat on a bed, with the doctor checking his wounds, only seeing bruises and a black eye. "You're all good, take it easy." The doctor said, turning to take care of other inmates. Gabe looked down the hall to see Thatcher and the warden. Gabe got up, now seeing he was going to be yelled at. A lot.

 **1 day later.**

Gabe woke up, seeing the front seat in front of him, and Amelia sitting next to him, with Thatcher looking out the window. Gabe looked over back at Amelia, seeing her resting face, and her messed up hair, still in a bun. Gabe chuckled to himself, finding the fact that she hasn't fixed her bun yet a little cute. "You like what you see?" Thatcher said quietly, looking over Gabe's shoulder. "N-no, just… well, I have no excuse here, do I?" Gabe said, startled. "Yeah, that's right, you got nothing." Thatcher said jokingly, sitting back in his seat.

 **Back at Hertford base**

Gabe stepped back inside of base, and began to head up the hall to his room, but stopped and saw Amelia was coming in with him. "Don't you have a flight to catch back to Liverpool?" Gabe asked. "Nah, just staying here for tonight, I'll be out of your hair by next morning," Amelia responded. "I'll just sleep on the couch." "no, no, you don't have to stay out in the rec room, you'll probably wake up multiple times throughout the night by pretty much everyone at base, you can sleep in my room." Gabe said, waving her over to follow him. They both arrived at his room, it being tidy and unmoved, and with PAI still on it's charging stand. "Not going to lie, pretty bleak." Amelia said, stating the obvious. "Yeah, I only really sleep in here." Gabe responded. Gabe checked his watch, seeing it was about 1 am. "I'm going to sleep, I can sleep on the floor, you can take my bed." Gabe said, lying down. "thanks a lot." Amelia said, lying down.

 **8 hours later**

A digital beeping filled the room, as Amelia woke up, and tried to hit the snooze button. Amelia picked her head up so she could see what she was doing, and turned her alarm off. "Thanks" gabe said, getting up, and heading for the bathroom to change. Before he left, he could see Amelia finally fixing her bun.

Amelia saw Gabe's phone sitting next to his laptop, she wasn't normally one to Snoop, but just this once. She opened it, finding no password in place, her first idea, his search history. From bottom to top was laptop repair kits, how to make pancakes, why am I so lonely, ACOG scopes, and how to ask a girl out. "Hm, not the things I was expecting to find." Now his text conversations, first with a new number, having the messages "you alright?" And "I'm going to call you." Next was with someone named Emma. "Hey, do you have any Philips head screwdriver?" Gabe had asked. And with the response of "wait, you really don't?" Amelia quickly put his phone back where it was when he heard Gabe coming back.

"Hey, how's it going." Gabe asked. "Good, good, you?" Amelia responded. "Good, you hungry?" Gabe asked, putting the laptop in a laptop bag. "Yeah, I could eat" amelia said, standing up. "Alright, I can make some things." Gabe said, walking to the door. "Can you make pancakes?" Amelia asked. "Sure, why not." Gabe responded.

Gabe placed the decently done pancakes on to a plate, topping it with a small pad of butter. "Wow, that looks great, thanks!" Amelia said. "Alright, enjoy, I'll meet you later, just out the plate in the sink, or Emma will be pissed with you." Gabe said, walking out.

 **30 minutes later**

Amelia spotted Gabe leaning against the wall, waiting for her, while a few other operators milled about. "Hey, ready to go?" Gabe said as Amelia approached. "Yeah, thanks for making me breakfast." Amelia said, pulling a luggage box behind her. "Alright, let's get going." Gabe said, walking outside.

Amelia out her luggage in the back, and got in the passenger side. "Alright, you got everything?" Gabe asked. "Yep, let's get moving." Amelia responded.

 **5 minutes later**

Gabe and Amelia we're about half way there, and a stale silence had grown awkward. "You want some music?" Gabe asked, not taking his eyes off the road. "Yeah sure, what do you like?" Amelia asked. "Nah, you pick something." Gabe said, holding up the aux. "Alright, I got something." Amelia said, plugging her phone in. A peaceful song with a steady beat kicked in, perfectly reflecting the late morning sky, with only hints of purple and red.

 **10 minutes later.**

Gabe pulled up to the drop-off area, and stopped, letting Amelia out to get her luggage. "Why Amelia, before you go, can I get your number? Just to stay in contact." Gabe asked. "Oh, yeah sure." Amelia said, pulling out her phone.

 **1 hour later**

Gabe got back inside of base, and want upstairs to just fiddle with Pai. "Hey Pai, how's it's going?" Gabe said, opening the door. "Fine, I would like to inform you of someone tampering with your phone." Pai said. "Oh yeah? Who?" Gabe said, sitting down at his desk. "Face unidentified, but is female." Pai said. Gabe knew it was Amelia. "Dismiss." Gabe said, signing pai to not recognize it as a threat.

 **Alright fuck me that took way longer than expected, I hope you guys enjoyed, and I will do something with this later.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Alright, it's been awhile, so I've had little time to write this and I hope no one was disappointed. I've been working around with some other ideas, and so yeah. I take suggestions.**

Gabe woke up, now noticing that Amelia wasn't there, he was a little sad, but also relieved that the whole situation from a few days ago was over. He got up and started getting dressed, when the lights flickered, and went out. "What the…" Gabe said.

 **1 minute earlier, in the rec room.**

Bandit walked into the rec room, carrying a modified battery. "What'cha got there bandit?" Thermite asked. "It's a game, basically, you grab the bolts, and I turn up the volts." Bandit said, setting it down and plugging it in. "Ladies and gents, bandit has made another drinking game." Thermite said, watching kapkan grab the bolts. Bandit turned on the battery, having it blow a fuse.

Gabe walked out into the rec room, and saw thermite calling kapkan a pussy and helping with his new burns. Bandit was on the floor, trying to get up. "What the hell." Gabe said, watching the aftermath.

 **1 hour later**

"So, let me get this straight, you made a battery, then it blew a fuse, and then you somehow managed to damage the medical wing's main generator, thus putting multiple lives on life support at risk." Six asked bandit. "Well, I knew about the first part, but the medical wing part is new to me." Bandit explained. "Look, I'm to busy for this, I'll sort this out later." Six said, dismissing bandit. Bandit stepped out into the hall, and got hit across the face by rook, for endangering Twitch who was injured.

Gabe sat in his room, when a knock was heard from his door. Gabe got up to answer, but then tripped and fell, hitting his head on the doorknob.

Mira waited at Gabe's door, six had asked her to get him for another mission, when a sudden thud came from the other side. "Gabe? You alright?" Mira asked. Mira opened the door, seeing Gabe passed out on the floor, seeing a plastic water bottle, rolling to a stop. "Oh come on."

 **The medical bay**

Gabe woke up, and immediately wanted to pass out again, feeling a massive headache. "You tripped on a fucking water bottle. Congrats. You have the title for most unnecessary reason to be sent to the medical bay." Doc said, flipping through a few notes on his clipboard. "Wha-?" Gabe asked, not exactly awake. "You hit your head on a doorknob." Doc clarified. "Oh " Gabe said. "Yeah. I've been thinking about getting paid by the patient, and you just might make me." Doc said, still not looking up from his clipboard. Gabe looked over at the medical sensors that were still glowing. Gabe sighed, and rested for a second, thinking about why he was here. A fucking water bottle. All because he can't just throw away a water bottle, doc has to work harder, and a mission had to be postponed. _"God I'm a fucking idiot."_ Gabe thought to himself. He began to think about his other failures on missions. Having needed help from six or his teammates to get him out of situations he caused. Gabe pointed out all the flaws in his previous missions that made them go fubar. _"God Gabe get your shit together."_ Gabe continued to think. Gabe looked up, seeing doc wasn't there. Gabe then thought to himself _"make up for it."_

 **The shooting range**

Doc walked down the rows, and saw Thatcher, who was loading his ride, and setting a target. Doc stopped by Thatcher and looked over at the previous target. "Nice, what range was it from?" Doc asked. "20 meters." Thatcher said dryly. "Nice. You hear about the new ops? What they're… about 4 weeks out?" Doc said. "Yeah, maybe they'll make up for Gabe's slack." Thatcher said jokingly. "Maybe. You know why he's in the med wing?" Doc asked. "No, why?" Thatcher responded. "Dumbass tripped on a water bottle." Doc said, making Thatcher laugh.

 **1 week later.**

Gabe sat in Six's office, and waited for his new mission. "Alright, there is a small outpost in Poland, you should be fine by yourself. You will begin training immediately, and you will be gone in a week." Six informed Gabe. "Alright. Easy enough." Gabe responded, leaving the office.

Gabe unlocked his gun locker, seeing his two weapons still on their stands. Gabe picked up his L96A1 and set it up with a bipod. Gabe cycled a round in, and pulled on the trigger.

 **20 minutes later**

Gabe unhooked the target, and stacked it on top of the others, and began to sweep the casings into a bin. Gabe looked over the targets and saw a pattern of the bullets hitting just above the bullseye. "Fuck, gotta fix that." Gabe said to himself, throwing them away, and getting his AS VAL.

Gabe loaded his AS VAL, and shot down range, the thumps of silenced shots ripping through the target. Gabe loaded another magazine into his weapon, and shot down range.

 **1 week later**

Gabe sat in a small plane, flying over evergreen forests. Gabe looked over his rifle, the bolt scratched up from Gabe practicing. The pilot yelled back into the back seat, "hey, you ready? We drop in 30 seconds!" The pilot yelled over the engine. "Alright." Gabe responded, sliding open the door, and looking up into the night sky, and saw some stars. _"Cool."_ Gabe thought to himself, hearing the pilot behind him say, "jump, jump, jump!" Gabe leaped out into the night sky, seeing a small light in the woods, most likely the target. Gabe looked around in the sky, seeing miles of trees and stars. Gabe focused on the mission again, now pulling his parachute.

Gabe repacked his chute, and powered on Pai. "Hello Pai." Gabe said, making his way through the woods. "Hello, it's been awhile. I have downloaded the mission status. I have also downloaded the blueprints to the building, and have located the entrance points. It is a small 2-story building, 7 guards, 2 officers, and important intelligence is located inside. Take precautions as they are willing to abandon the base." Pai said. "Thank you, we have a small hike, so can you play something, I don't know, quiet." Gabe said, going to find a vantage point.

 _ **House of the rising sun, by the Animals.**_

Gabe sat on a small overlook, about 500 yards away, the base glowing against the snow. The acoustic chords drowning out the wind. Gabe had his sights trained on a single patrol. He had to take everyone out quickly, so the Intel would not be destroyed. The guard passed into the trees, and out of sight of the base. Gabe exhaled, his crosshairs lining up on the head of the white mask, and he shot, the snow around him being disturbed by the blowback, and the white mask recoiled, falling to the ground. Gabe cycled another round Into the chamber, and found a new target. A high-explosives box. Gabe looked around the area, 4 guards, and now passing by, the 2 officers. Only 2 guards would remain if he took the shot.

He took the shot. The courtyard lit up with a bright white and yellow flare of color. Pai chimed in with "that shot was not advised, the 2 guards left will destroy the valuable information." "Hold on a second…" Gabe said, watching the door to the courtyard. The two guards bursted out of the door, and Gabe immediately shot the first guard, making the second guard stumble over the body, providing a non-moving target. _Perfect_.

Gabe walked into the outpost, took the info, and a knife, which was stabbed into a table, surrounded by drinks and small bloodstains. "Classy." Gabe said to himself, putting it into a pouch. Gabe was now hiking to the nearest town to be picked up. 20 miles.

Gabe began on the trail, seeing the sun beginning to rise on the horizon. Gabe looked into the forests, seeing an elk jump through the snow. Gabe smiled, knowing that he would most likely not be able to see something like that again.

 **2 hours later**

Gabe walked into the town, the sun now over the horizon, and early birds were up, working on their daily routines. Gabe stuck out like a sore thumb, having full kit out in the open, only covered by a camouflaged parka. Gabe looked over at the pickup site, not seeing a black car there. So with the little time and money he had, he decided to get a hot chocolate from an early opening cafe.

Gabe opened the door, with only 1 or 2 other customers sitting down, and got in line. Gabe could see the reaction of the girl behind the counter when she saw his gear. Gabe realised he would have to speak Russian, and hoped to God she understood. (In Russian) "hello, may I get a hot chocolate?" Gabe said. The girl snapped out of her stare and nodded, then got to work. Gabe waited less than a minute, and got his drink. "Thank you, have a good one." Gabe said, leaving the last of his cash in the tip jar

Gabe sat on a bench near the pick up site, and waited for a black car. He sat and took a sip, the warmness of the drink bringing back some memories, but something felt off. He took another sip, and tried to pinpoint it. He felt it, but not as strong as before. The process repeated a few times, and Gabe just figured he got used to it. But then he realised. It tasted like exactly like how he makes it, some peppermint, whipped cream, and rich chocolate. Gabe always made it this way, maybe some kept memory from before he blacked out. Gabe saw a black car pull up to a corner, and saw a red card on the window. " _That's the one."_ Gabe thought to himself. Gabe got in the car, and was slammed into the glass, and was knocked out.

 **Hertford base, 12 hours later**

"Is anyone out on a mission?" Smoke asked. "Don't believe so." IQ responded from the other side of the couch. "Then, I do believe it is time for a drink." Smoke said, going over to the mini bar and pulling out a bottle of fresh whiskey.

 **30 minutes later**

Every one of the operators was having a drink. The FBI operators sat together, as they normally did. Ash sat at her seat, sipping on some drink, she didn't really care what is was. But she felt a nagging feeling as if something were out of place. She glanced over the crowd, even seeing the new Australian ops conversing with the rest of the crowd. Though, she still felt that that wasn't it. She turned to pulse and asked him: "does anything seem off to you?" "Yeah, it's like… we are missing someone." Pulse said. "Wait, where's Gabe?" Ash asked, looking around the room again. "He's probably in his quarters fiddling with his robo-wife." Pulse said jokingly. "Yeah, I'm going to get him, he needs a drink." Ash said, making her way through the crowd, down the hall to his room.

Ash knocked on Gabe's door, with no response. "Gabe you there?" Ash asked, to still no response. Ash opened the door, to see the room empty, with all of his equipment gone. "What the…" Ash said to herself.

Ash knocked on Six's door, hearing a "come in." "Hello six, is Gabe on a mission?" Ash asked while walking in. "Yes, he should be back tomorrow." Six said, not looking up from her files. "Oh, damn." Ash said, going to walk out of Six's office. "What's wrong?" Six asked. "Well, we are having a party, and I'm a little bummed that we left him out." Ash explained. "Hm. He should be catching his flight right now." Six said.

 **Unknown location**

"The best counter terrorist unit in the world. My ass." some unknown voice Said. "Cool, and good and all, could you take this sack off my head? Because it smells like dried blood and rotten potatoes." Gabe said, completely diffusing the seriousness of the situation. "You better shut it and give us what we want, alright?" The voice Said. "Wait a minute, I don't have my shirt on, you like what you see?" Gabe said jokingly, not taking the situation seriously enough. "Fuck it, you are going to give us what we want, and now. James, get the car battery." The voice Said. "Oh, hell yeah James get the fucking car battery out!" Gabe yelled. Gabe felt a sudden pain on his knee, hearing the clank of a tire iron hitting something metallic. "Fuck… yeah that's the ticket, that's how you get info out of your hosta-" Gabe said, being cut out by a tire iron to the head. Gabe felt the lingering pain from the tire iron, as well as two alligator clamps on his chest. "Come on James, hit me with the volts!" Gabe yelled, as his whole body twitched, and almost made him fall out of his chair. "Oh, fuck me, I haven't felt that since 2009!" Gabe said. "What is your major malfunction?" the voice asked. "Well, I was almost a sex slave for about 2 months so I could try and join the NYPD, and when I joined the CTU's, I had tops scores in torture resistance, so this is about a Saturday night for me." Gabe said, lying just a little. "Well, what about your little robo-wife?" The voice asked. "You get that from my co-workers?" Gabe asked sarcastically. "What? No! You don't comply, we destroy it, you comply, and everything is fine." The voice Said. Gabe could feel someone next to him, probably holding a gun. "You know if you shoot me, my computer explodes, right?" Gabe said, hearing a pistol being put away. "Speaking of exploding, Pai, activate protocol opaque." Gabe said. "Ok." Pai responded, with a whirring following suit. "What was that?" The voice asked. "Ok, so if I die, she explodes, if she is tampered with, she explodes, if her power is cut, she explodes. Basically, if anything bad happens to me or her, she explodes. By the way, her system is activated on a whole different secure laptop located somewhere secure if something were to happen." Gabe explained. "Then we'll get your family." The voice threatened. "Don't got one." Gabe responded. "Wha-" the voice Said. "Yeah fucker you got nothing." Gabe said leaning forward. A sudden jolt to the back of his head from a tire iron made him sit back up. Then the whirring sound from Pai intensified. "Shit…" the voice Said quietly. "Look, the best scenario that can play out, is that you let me go, and we just go our separate ways." Gabe said, trying to shrug. "Fine. Fuck it, you're not important." the voice Said, getting up. "That's what my CQC instructor said." Gabe said. Gabe felt himself forced out of a chair, through a few doors, and had his gear thrown on top of him, the. The bag came off, and his restraints removed. Gabe got his gear packed up, and headed on his way, and sent a text to the FBI group contact.

 **Hereford base.**

"He should be back anytime soon." Ash said. She heard her phone vibrate, and checked it, seeing a text from Gabe. "Hey! Could you organize a flight for me back to base? Got a little side tracked, and the planned pick up got a little out of hand."

Ash responded with: "oh, ok, what happened? We can probably get six to help you out."

Ash didn't think much of it, but then she got a text a few seconds later.

"Cool, cool, yeah I got captured and 'tortured', at least that's what they will say."

"They?"

"Don't worry about it."

 **5 hours later**

Gabe walked into the terminal to catch a flight to hertfordshire, and get back to base. Gabe got to security, flashed his badge, and was all good to fly. Gabe got on and slept the entire flight.

 **3 hours later**

Gabe woke up, seeing the UK below him, and the airport in the distance. Gabe checked his phone to see some 10 texts from the FBI agents about the incident, asking if he was ok. "Yeah, I'm good, I just fell asleep for the flight, I'll be back in about an hour." Gabe responded.

 **1 hour later**.

Gabe closed the door to the taxi, and tipped the driver. Gabe walked up to the gate, went past the guard, and stepped in the front door, and went to the shooting range to stash his weapons, passing a few operators on the way, none of them making much note if him. A simple "hello" at most. Gabe put away his weapons.

Gabe went up to Ash's room and knocked on the door. "Come in." Ash said from the other side. Gabe went in, and said "I'm alive fuckers." "Holy shit, what the hell happened?" Ash said, along with the rest of the FBI operators. "I got fucking tortured." Gabe said jokingly. "Are you alright?" Pulse asked. "Well, I got hit in the head several times with a tire iron, and I got shocked with a car battery, let me ask you that question, am I alright?" Gabe joked. "Did you see who did it?" Thermite asked. "Yeah, I got their address, and I was wondering if we can just fuck their shit up." Gabe explained. "You get any names?" Castle asked. "Yeah, one guy, James, he got the battery out." Gabe said. "You are handling this extremely well." Ash said. "well, yeah, if i die, I won't be missed, I don't make anyone sad, and I get to stop worrying about so much shit." Gabe said. "Wait, what?" Castle said. "What?" Gabe asked. "Never… mind." Castle responded. "Anyway, I need to get down to the med bay, because my knee is fubar, after an especially precise hit with a tire iron, I'll see you guys later." Gabe said, walking out.

"Did he just say something about not being missed?" Ash asked. "Yes?" Thermite said. "Ok, that might be a topic of concern." Pulse said.

 **The medical wing.**

Doc looked over some minor injuries of a rookie, and turned to leave, when Gabe walked in. "Hey doc! I'm back, and my knee is absolutely fucked." Gabe joked. "I- uh- what?" Doc said, confused "my knee got fucked up, it fucking hurts. Please help." Gabe said slowly. "Ok, what happened?" doc asked. "A tire iron happened to my knee." Gabe said. "Oh." Doc responded.

 **Alright what the hell happened there, I had a whole other idea for this chapter, and then that happened, and I worked with it. It's 3 am. Cya.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Guess who's back, back again, Gabe is back, you can tell a friend if you like. Anyway, I'm back, I dunno what I'm going to do with this one, but hell, I've always had good improvising skills. So yeah, let's go.**

Gabe was laying down on a medical bed with his right leg in a sling. Doc walked in carrying some x-ray panels.

"So, here are the results from your recent… escapades." doc said, giving Gabe the images. Gabe looked at them, and realised the small bone splinters all around his knee, and lower femur. A small pause filled the room, then followed by

"Shit."

Gabe said, his worst fears confirmed.

"Yeah, your kneecap was practically destroyed, and there is a lot of internal damage, which will take months to heal properly." Doc explained.

"So am I going to be getting a new kneecap?" Gabe asked sarcastically.

"Sort of, you're going to get metal plate in there as a repair, and the worst part, you're going to be out of commission for about 6 months, the first 3 weeks you are going to be bedridden." Doc said, taking the x-rays back.

"Fuck. No." Gabe replied.

"It's protocols, we don't have a choice, plus the trip back home made it worse. And about that trip, how did you even walk? Normally the patients I've seen with this kind of injury can't walk." Doc asked.

"No, just fucking no, I signed up for this shit to help other people, not spending half a year fucking around." Gabe said.

"Look, maybe this could be good, you could make upgrades to Pai, or get a new hobby, or hell, you could use some training in some areas." doc said.

"I… I guess you're right, maybe I need to step back for a minute, but I'll be damned if I'm going to be bedridden for 3 weeks." Gabe responded.

"I'll see what I can do, no promises though." Doc said, leaving.

Gabe thought about what he could do while he was healing. He did think about getting a new hobby. " _Maybe music, people do that right?"_ Gabe thought to himself, before looking at the clock and realising it was 9:30. " _Today was a long day."_ Gabethought to himself, fixing the pillows behind his neck.

 **SAS base, Liverpool.**

Amelia sat on her bunk, thinking about her upcoming assignment, and what the hell happened with the last mission, especially with Gabe.

"you alright?" Amelia's bunk mate asked.

"Yeah, just thinking about my last assignment." Amelia responded.

"And that guy?" The bunk mate asked.

"You're never going to let me live that down are you?" Amelia asked.

"Nope." The bunkmate responded

 **Back at Hereford base, 12 hours later**

Gabe woke up, feeling his leg still up in the sling. Gabe wondered if he was going to get a cast. _"Probably."_ Gabe thought to himself. Gabe then remembered about the next 3 weeks. "Fuck." Gabe said aloud.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Finka said, walking in to check up on Gabe.

"Oh, hey. What's the gist for the day." Gabe asked

"Alright, so, today, we are just going to let you rest, we'll give you some pain meds, and such," Finka explained. "And… take blood samples."

"I'll pass." Gabe said

"We have to do this, it's pretty vital." Finka explained.

"Look, I'm not sure if you've known me for more than 34 seconds, but I'm not a big fan of blood." Gabe said.

"Well, shit, deal with it." Finka responded.

"Like I said, no." Gabe said.

"I'm going to go get valkyrie to hold you down while I take samples." Finka threatened.

"Y'know, I've decided of my own accord that I'm going to let you take blood samples. " Gabe said, pulling up his sleeve.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Finka said.

Finka proceeded to set up the system, and prepare a syringe.

Gabe looked at the syringe, and tried not to think about it.

"Alright, just don't tense up." Finka said, wiping his wrist with a disinfectant wipe.

Finka inserted the syringe I to Gabe's wrist, and Gabe looked away.

"You know, you shouldn't have picked this career if you're sensitive to injuries." Finka joked.

"I feel like I'm going to pass out." Gabe responded.

"Please don't." Finka asked.

Gabe proceeded to slump to the side.

"Oh, come on you pussy." Finka said.

 **Rec room**

Montagne, Clash, Fuze, and Blitz sat in the rec room, along with a few others. Blitz was talking with clash about some recent training.

"So, you say you can beat Montagne in a 1v1 scenario?" Blitz said loudly.

"Shhhh! I don't want him to hear that!" Clash said, just before Montagne came over.

"What were you talking about?" Montagne said smugly.

"How she could best you in a 1v1 scenario." Blitz said.

"Well, we have the training building, so, how about tomorrow?" Montagne challenged.

"You're on." Blitz said, speaking for Clash.

"No, no, no, I'm good." Clash corrected.

"I thought you said you could beat him." Blitz mocked.

"Fuck it, you said tomorrow?" Clash said as she turned to Montagne.

"Yep." Montagne confirmed.

Fuze walked over to see what was going on, seeing the rest of the shield operators.

"I heard a bet that I'm not involved in." Fuze joked

"Yeah, Monty and clash over here are going to have a battle." Blitz informed Fuze.

"Maybe we can team up and face each other." Fuze said.

"I'd be good with that, have one round with you two going 1v1, and then me and Fuze step in on teams, how about that?" Blitz said.

"You know, this could be fun…" clash said.

"So it's settled, we meet up tomorrow at… lunch? Maybe get something to eat afterwards?" Montagne suggested.

"Sounds good." Blitz responded

"Yeah, that sounds good." Clash echoed.

"Only if there is alcohol involved afterwards." Fuze joked.

 **1 day later**

Blitz stood around in the prepping area, waiting for the rest of his fellow shield operators. Fuze walked in, carrying his shield and full kit.

"Hey, fuze, you see the others?" Blitz asked.

"Dah, I saw Montagne on his way, he was just cleaning his revolver." Fuze responded.

"Nice, nice, you ready to watch this?" Blitz asked.

"Dah, dah, I cannot wait to see Montagne get his ass kicked." Fuze joked.

"I'm not to sure, Monty's got a lot of experience." Blitz said.

"Well, we will see." Fuze said.

 **15 minutes later**

The entire group was now ready to go, with clash taking the longest.

"You guys ready?" Blitz asked the two operators.

"Sure, why not." Clash said, moving in to the starting area, with Montagne following suit.

 **5 minutes later**

Both operators were in position, and ready to go, with the objective re-enforced, and Montagne finding the objective in the droning period. Montagne moved forward, coming in the front door, knowing clash was in the basement.

He proceeded to a hatch, knowing the objective was below him, and he was ready to play some mind games, deploying a breaching charge, but not detonating it.

Clash stood in one corner, waiting. She could hear heavy footsteps above her, noticing a hatch. She decided to move.

Montagne went down the stairs, destroying all the cameras on his way without being spotted. He got up next to the barricade, and detonated the first breaching charge, then quickly planting another, and detonating it.

Clash saw nearly all of her cameras were down, she became more and more tense, hearing nothing but humming from the AC. Then a sudden explosion startled her, turning on her spark shield, then hearing another.

Montagne rushed into the room, quickly rushing clash, bashing her shield with his own, it giving him the slightest opportunity to hit her with a .357 practice round. _Bang._

Clash began to panic as a silhouette quickly emerged from the dust, hitting her shield, nearly forcing it out of her hand. Then she felt a sudden pain In her lower thigh, and an end buzzer.

 **1 minute later.**

"Oh, come on!" Fuze said, handing 5 dollars to Blitz.

"That's right, your winner has been decided!" Montagne said jokingly.

"Good approach, you had my heart pounding in those last few seconds." Clash said, taking a big breath.

"Well, I do believe we end this with a good handshake, yes?" Montagne said, extending his hand.

"Sure, no point in being a bad sport." Clash replied, shaking Montagne's hand.

"Wait, wait, don't forget, we had that second round planned." Blitz said, gesturing back to the training course.

"Sure, but let us rest for a minute, plus we need to decide teams." Montagne said.

"Alright, what about me and Blitz on attack, and you two on defense?" Fuze suggested.

"Sounds good." Clash said, taking a drink of water.

 **5 minutes later**

Clash and Montagne stood together, looking out for drones while they set up reinforcements, and set up a game plan.

Fuze and Blitz sat at the starting area, watching and listening to their drones as they ran about the building. Then fuze came to the third floor, when his feed cut out, suddenly switching to Blitz's feed.

"Third floor." Fuze informed Blitz.

"Alright, I'm heading that way." Blitz said.

 **30 seconds later**

Blitz and Fuze were on the move, with the objective spotted, and a pretty good idea where they had re-enforced.

Clash and Montagne had just destroyed two drones, and with the round beginning, the two where on high alert, making sure to block as many potential entrances as possible.

Blitz moved up to the door, placing a breaching charge. "Kaboom." Blitz said, detonating the charge. Blitz and Fuze pushed in through the door, making their way upstairs.

Montagne felt the floor shake, now knowing that the other team was inside. "And the party starts." Clash said.

Blitz pushed upstairs, seeing the objective, and clash in the way.

"Don't make it another Dunkirk!" Blitz shouted, moving closer.

"You better shut your fucking mouth!" Clash yelled back, turning on her shield.

Blitz felt a shock run through his body, and was suddenly blinded, as the electric charge had overloaded his battery, making it practically explode with the force of a small firework.

Clash slammed her thumb onto the shields button, now blinded by blitz. She could still hear Fuze walking closer, and then she felt Montagne push past, and a quick thunk and a gunshot

 **3 minutes later**

"Well, I guess we won." Montagne said, checking on blitz's new cut on his wrist.

"Yeah, I guess you did." Blitz said, slightly annoyed.

"Well, how about lunch?" Clash said, putting away her shield.

"dah, I have a few bars in mind." Fuze said, crossing his arms.

 **The medical bay.**

Gabe was looking up at the ceiling, having nothing else to do, when doc walked in.

"Ok, so I've managed to convince a few higher-ups to let you have a wheelchair, though, you have to report to the medical bay every day at breakfast, lunch, and dinner." Doc said, looking at his clipboard.

"Oh, wait, really?" Gabe responded, a little surprised.

"yep, and don't try and go down stairs like smoke." Doc said.

"Wait, what?" Gabe asked.

"Just ask him about the flight of the faceplant incident." doc said, gesturing over his shoulder.

"That's the best thing you can call it?" Gabe asked.

"Well, smoke on the stairs was already taken." doc said.

 **Bandit's quarters**

Bandit opened his door to see the rest of the GSG9 at his door.

"Hey! How's it going?" Bandit asked inviting them inside.

IQ stepped inside and replied "good, good, the training is a bit difficult recently, but hey, it's all good."

"Yeah, six is really pushing us now, might be a major op on the way." Bandit said.

"Might, but all I have to do is fly you guys in." Jager said, taking a seat.

"Yeah, because your ass is too scared to be shot at." Blitz joked.

"Ok, ok enough." Bandit said, opening the cabinet below his TV.

 **30 minutes later**

Ash walked down the hall, going to her room when she decided to check up on Gabe. She knocked, with a quick response of "proceed."

Ash walked into Gabe's quarters, and saw a pillow fort.

"Halt! Who goes there?" Gabe said from behind some pillows.

"Wha-? Gabe where did you get that many pillows?" Ash asked.

"I have scrounged them from lands beyond!" Gabe said, putting on an accent.

"Gabe, please stop and put the pillows back from where they came from." Ash said.

"Never! State your purpose!" Gabe said, ignoring her.

"Don't make me get Thermite." Ash said.

"He cannot breach these walls!" Gabe said, keeping up the act.

"And why not?" Ash asked.

"Because." Gabe said, pushing over a small pillow, allowing him to put a Nerf gun through.

"And what will that do?" Ash asked.

Gabe proceeded to shoot Ash

"I still don't see your point." Ash said.

"Get your allies, then we shall see what happens." Gabe said.

"Oh my god." Ash said, going to get Thermite.

 **5 minutes later**

"I see your problem." Thermite said

"Yeah, he still won't come out." Ash said.

"Why won't thee come out?" Thermite asked, playing along.

"It is _really_ comfortable." Gabe responded.

"I see, if you shall not come out of your comfort, I shall get my allies from the East." Thermite said.

"You and your mercenaries will never topple my fortress walls!" Gabe said, shooting Thermite with the Nerf gun.

"This is a declaration of war!" Thermite said, going to get Tachanka.

"Are you serious?" Ash asked, facepalming.

 **5 minutes later.**

Tachanka and Thermite stood outside of Gabe's door.

"Ok, you got one?" Thermite asked Tachanka, who was holding a Nerf gun. "Dah."

"Alright, let's get him." Thermite said.

Tachanka and Thermite ran in, Tachanka knocking down a wall if the fort, not finding Gabe.

"He should be here." Thermite said, looking around.

"Well, we will look for him." Tachanka said.

Gabe was watching a movie with the GSG9, and generally having a decent time.

"Thanks again for letting me watch this movie with you guys." Gabe said.

"No problem." Jager said.

"Shhhh! This is the best part!" Bandit said, silencing the two.

 **5 minutes later**

Tachanka knocked on Mute's door, and was quickly answered by Mute.

"We are on the hunt for a fugitive, have you seen this man?" Tachanka said, holding up a printed picture if Gabe.

"Mmmmm… nope." Mute said, shrugging.

"Ok, thank you for your time." Tachanka said, walking away.

"Nothing?" Thermite asked.

"Nothing!" Tachanka said, throwing up his arms.

"Well, who have we not searched?" Thermite asked.

"The BOPE, and a few others." Tachanka said.

"Alright, how about the GIGN?" Thermite asked.

"Don't believe we had." Tachanka said.

 **15 minutes later**

The movie was about to end, when a knock came from the other side of the door. Gabe didn't really pay any mind.

Bandit got up and answered the door and saw Tachanka holding a piece of paper and a nerf gun.

"I don't have any vodka." Bandit said.

"No, not here for that, I am here for a fugitive, whom has stolen a lot of pillows." Tachanka explained, showing Bandit the picture of Gabe.

"Gabe, you got visitors." Bandit said.

Gabe froze, and looked over slowly. "What have you done?" Gabe said quietly.

"Here he is!" Tachanka shouted.

Thermite quickly ran into the room and put handcuffs on Gabe.

"You have violated the law, you are sentenced to deconstructing your pillow fort." Thermite said.

Thermite continued to wheel Gabe out of the room.

"I… what?" Jager said.

 **1 week later**

Gabe was waking up, feeling the warmth of the pillow against his face. Gabe then remembered that he needed to wake up.

Gabe didn't get up, sleeping an extra hour.

Gabe woke up in a field, getting up.

"What the hell?" Gabe said, slurred.

Gabe looked around, seeing a wide wheat field.

Gabe heard whispers, but he couldn't make them out.

"This is… very familiar." Gabe said, squinting to the distance.

Gabe began to walk, and noticed his leg was chained to the ground.

"Wait… this is a dream…" Gabe said, gesturing towards the chain.

Gabe thought about being able to fly.

Nothing happened.

Gabe tried to pinch himself, but he didn't feel anything.

Gabe looked to the distance, seeing silhouettes of a small crowd of people.

"Hey! Over here!" Gabe shouted.

The crowd continued on their way.

Gabe realised that they were not paying attention, or couldn't hear him.

 **Several days later**

Gabe woke up, his leg still trapped by the chain.

Gabe looked at it.

"Fuck you. Genuinely." Gabe said.

Gabe got up, feeling the wheat up against his leg.

Gabe heard a voice.

Gabe quickly looked around.

"Come on." The voice said.

"What?" Gabe responded.

"Get up. You've missed your med bay check in."

Gabe blinked, and then saw a grey wall.

"What the…" Gabe said, confused.

"Get up, Gabe. You need to get down to doc." Finka said.

"Woah woah woah, what?" Gabe said, still waking up

"Get. Up." Finka said.

"Hold on, I've just had a dream and-" Gabe said, being cut off by Finka.

"Wonderful, check down with doc." Finka said, leaving.

"I- ok." Gabe said, getting up.

 **15 minutes later**

"Alright, you are all good, any questions?" Doc asked

"Yeah, actually, the pain meds you've been giving me, do those have any alternative effects?" Gabe asked.

"Minor effects, numbness, nausea, hallucinations, and constipation." Doc clarified

"One of those things is not like the others…" Gabe said.

"Yeah, no medicine is perfect." Doc replied.

 **1 week later**

Bandit was bored to death, as normal, and had an idea.

Bandit began walking around, first to the workshop, then the firing range, and a few other places, trying to find the most aggressive of operators.

 **2 minutes later**

Bandit had found sledge, and began his plan.

Bandit snuck behind him, and pick pocketed his wallet.

One down, 4 to go.

Bandit found clash in the workshop, working on her shield. Bandit snuck up behind her, and managed to pickpocket her wallet.

Next: fuze.

Bandit found fuze in the cafeteria.

Bandit sat next to Fuze, the two being decent acquaintances.

"Hello fuze, how's it going?" Bandit asked.

"Good, good, how about you?" Fuze asked back.

"Good, good, not much going on today." Bandit said, making idle conversation, as he reached into fuze's back pocket, not only to find his wallet, but also a condom.

Bandit recoiled a small bit, but kept his goal in mind, taking the wallet and leaving the condom.

"So, do you have anything I can join in on today?" Bandit said, continuing the conversation.

"No, just maintenance on my guns." Fuze said, still unknowing of the pickpocket.

"Alright, well, I've got to go." Bandit said, leaving abruptly.

"What?" Fuze said to himself.

 **5 minutes later**

Bandit had stashed all the wallets in his drawer, now ready for his next target: Thatcher.

Bandit stepped out of his room, seeing Clash walking down the hall.

"'scuse me bandit, have you seen my wallet? Need to order new parts for my shield." Clash said.

"Nope, haven't, I'll tell you if I see it." Bandit said.

"alright, see you later." Clash said.

 **15 minutes later**

Bandit walked by Thatcher, grabbing Thatcher's wallet, and leaving.

"Oi, bandit, what do you think you're doing?" Thatcher said.

Bandit stopped, turned a little, and ran to his quarters.

 **5 minutes later**

Sledge slung his hammer over his shoulder, and hit bandit's door, putting a sizable hole in it.

Sledge kept at this cycle, while Bandit tried to think of something he could do.

"Bandit, given us our wallets back, and we won't break your kneecaps!" Thatcher shouted.

Bandit had an idea.

Sledge broke through the door, not seeing bandit nor their wallets.

"Where did he go?" Thatcher asked.

Bandit held on the the window sill for dear life.

"Fuck, where did he go?" Thatcher shouted.

Bandit began to shake, and he began to slip.

Bandit heard the operators leave, and he managed to pull himself back up. "That was way too close." Bandit said, looking at his door which had many holes.

Gabe rolled passed, and saw the door.

"Well, shit, what did you do take their wallets?" Gabe asked.

"Exactly." bandit replied.

 **1 week later**

Gabe got out of the wheelchair, and got up, his legs stiff.

"Alright, you're looking good so far, what I'd recommend now for the next couple of months is picking up a hobby or trying out a new gun if you're up to it." Doc suggested.

"I've gotten into drones recently, I've gotten Pai to fly a drone around the base and 3d map it." Gabe replied.

"Cool, keep yourself occupied for the time being, and just make sure to drop down here once a day for a check-up." Doc said.

 **Russian Siberian tundra**

Glaz and kapkan sat in a small hut, tracking a white mask official. Complete silence surrounded them, even the wind wasn't blowing.

The two didn't talk, rather preferring to work on their weapons, ready for the convoy.

A quiet rumbling started in the distance.

"Showtime." Kapkan said, heading outside, with Glaz not far behind.

"There they are." Glaz said, looking through his scope.

"I'm going to take out the driver of the front truck." Glaz said, putting his finger on the trigger.

"Ready whenever you are." Kapkan replied.

A silenced thump rang out around them, and the first truck fell into a ditch, flipping and blocking the road. The convoy stopped, and a few white masks got out.

Glaz picked each and every last white mask off.

"Our job here, is done." Glaz said, getting up to pack up the camp.

 **Back at Hereford**

Gabe was bored, as usual, normally he would work on PAI's drone, but he didn't know what to do with it next.

Then he had an idea, the spare weaponry range, where recruits would find their favorite weapon.

Gabe decided to head down to the secondary range.

 **5 minutes later**

Gabe walked in, a few recruits taking note of an operator in the secondary range.

Gabe looked In the armory, noticing FALs, SCARs, and a few other of the sort, nothing he was really looking for.

"Scuse me, what are you doing down here?" A recruit asked.

"Looking for something new, I'm out for quite a while, so maybe I can broaden my horizons." Gabe said.

"Alright, what do you think you want?" The recruit asked.

"Looking for something that can do a good job from a distance." Gabe said.

"Like an anti-material rifle?" The recruit asked.

"Sure, let's see what you have down here." Gabe said.

The recruit showed Gabe a small wall of weapons, with 3 different rifles, the Barrett .50, the M2000 intervention, and the Hecate 2.

"Pick your poison." The recruit said.

Gabe picked up the Hecate 2, cycling the bolt and checking the chamber.

"What does this take?" Gabe asked.

".50 Cal BMG I do believe" the recruit said.

"I haven't even shot it, and I like it." Gabe said, taking it to the range.

Gabe layed down, putting the Hecate 2 on it's bipod, and looking down the scope.

Gabe grabbed a .50 Cal round and put it in the chamber, cycling the bolt closed, and lining up it's sights.

Gabe put pressure on the trigger, and felt a tremendous force pushing against him, a thin white smoke coming out of the muzzle, and a large spark exploding down range.

"Now, I've shot a lot of rifles, varmit, anti-armor, made for combat, cheap, expensive, toy, but none have lived up to this." Gabe said, looking down the barrel of the rifle.

Gabe then looked at the target down range, with a hole, far from the bullseye. "Though, I do need to work on that.

 **Ok, wow, that was a long chapter. I'm using a new setup for dialog, tell me if you like it. Anyway, until next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow 2 parts "very quicc", that's a thing. Anyway, enjoy.**

Gabe was down in the range, laying down, practicing with the Hecate 2.

A bright flash came from the muzzle, as the .50 Cal round came from the end of the barrel, flying down range and ripping apart the target, all in the blink of an eye.

Gabe cycled another round, and lined up the crosshairs.

Gabe pulled the trigger, and when the very temporary mist cloud faded, he had noticed the target was falling to the ground, the clamp of the target holder being destroyed.

"Did I do that?" Gabe said quietly.

"What the hell happened?" Ash said, walking over and squatting down.

"Just… doing some target practice." Gabe said.

"You do know that you are missing a critical component, the target." Ash joked.

"Yeah, I've noticed that too. Nah, I just hit the clamp." Gabe clarified.

"Umm… may I ask how you missed that bad?" Ash asked.

"New weapon." Gabe said, unloading the Hecate 2.

"I thought you loved that L96A1." Ash said.

"I'm just trying something new, not like I'm going anywhere soon." Gabe said.

"Well, for the financial sake of the team, get better." Ash joked.

"That's what I'm doing." Gabe responded

 **15 minutes later**

Gabe walked into the rec room, a few operators lounging around.

"Hey, Gabe how's the leg?" Glaz asked, looking up from his book.

"Good, maybe I'll break it again if I need a break." Gabe joked.

"You got any plans today?" Blitz asked, flipping through TV channels.

"Nope, maybe just a few months of sleep." Gabe said.

"Well, you enjoy it." Blitz responded.

Gabe decided that a mid day nap would make the day pass faster.

Gabe walked back to his quarters, and had Pai play some white noise.

Gabe layed down on his bed, looking around at the grey walls.

"I should really decorate those." Gabe said, slowly drifting off.

Gabe set a pillow under his head, falling asleep.

 **3 hours later**

Gabe slowly opened his eyes, seeing grey walls, a door, a stained table, and a reflective glass screen.

"What?" Gabe asked groggily.

Gabe looked over at the door, seeing it open and Caveria step in.

"Caveira? What the fuck?" Gabe asked as Caveira sat down.

"I know what you did." Caveria said.

"Did what?" Gabe said, still waking up.

"Don't play games." Caveira responded.

"Nope, not playing any." Gabe said.

Caveira slammed her knife on the table, and began hurling insults at Gabe in her native language.

"I would be offended, but I don't speak your language." Gabe said.

Caveria walked over to Gabe's side of the table, and punched him square in the nose.

"Fuck…" Gabe said, his vision going blurry.

"Where. Is. It?" Caveira asked.

"I'd sure would be FUCKING _WONDERFUL_ if I knew what you're talking about." Gabe shouted.

"The locket." Caveira said, holding her knife up to Gabe's throat.

"Look, I'm being real with you, I want to get out of here as fast as possible, I don't have much to do, but what I do have to do is certainly better than being pressed for info by the spookiest bitch on the te-" Gabe tried to explain, before Caveira grabbed his head, and slammed his head on the table.

"I've searched every corner, questioned every operator, and they don't have it, I'm not taking no for an answer." Caveira said.

"Well, that's what your getting." Gabe managed to choke out.

"Caveira, stop, we get paid by the hour, not by the patient." Lion said, peeking in the room.

"He has it!" Caveira shouted.

"Why on God's green earth would he have it?" Lion shouted back.

"Because… because…" Caveira said, trying to think of something.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Lion said, leaving.

Caveira sighed and left, going to look for her locket.

Gabe tried to get up, finding his hands handcuffed behind his back.

"Oh what the fuck." Gabe said, walking to the door.

Gabe stepped out into the hall, heading to the rec room.

Gabe walked into the rec room, seeing a few operators hanging about, even Blitz still flipping through channels.

"Oh, hey, what's up with the handcuffs? Kinky shit?" Dokkebi asked.

"Caveira thought I stole her locket." Gabe said.

"You need help?" Dokkebi asked.

"Yeah." Gabe said.

 **30 minutes later**

Gabe walked down to the workshop, still unknowing of what to do.

Gabe brought Pai, and a few spare parts, and tried to find some inspiration.

Gabe went over some thoughts in his head, and had an idea.

Gabe immediately went to work.

 **15 hours later**

"Hey, has anyone seen Gabe?" Six asked the operators in the rec room.

"Nope, saw him out here earlier, haven't seen him since." Thermite said.

"Saw him down in the workshop." Twitch responded.

"Thank you Pichon." Six said, heading down to the workshop.

 **1 minute later**

Six walked into the workshop to see Gabe passed out at his desk, electronics messily strewn about.

"Excuse me Gabe." Six said, waking Gabe up

"Huh wha- oh, hello six." Gabe said, just waking up.

"You know you have been down here for quite some time, yes?" Six said.

"Sorry, I've been working on a range and shot predictor." Gabe said, holding up the modified night vision goggles.

"They're… what?" Six asked.

"So I hook it up to Pai, she does the math, and I get a spot near a target, compensated for wind, gravity and A bunch of other little things." Gabe explained, holding up a pair of night vision goggles.

"And if she gets anything wrong?" Six asked.

"I miss, and I try again, Pai recalculates her math." Gabe said.

"Well, don't rely on it, you know how Thatcher gets." Six said.

"Yeah really." Gabe responded.

"So, you've been down here for awhile, and I want you to get some more sleep." Six said.

"Alright, guess I'll make the beacons tomorrow." Gabe said, getting up to leave.

"The what?" Six asked.

"I'll show you tomorrow." Gabe said, leaving.

 **12 hours later**

Thermite woke up, his alarm clock doing it's job, a little too well.

He got up, and completed the standard morning ritual, shower, brush teeth, the works.

He walked downstairs, seeing the rest of the team. He chatted with the other operators, and went to work with his charges.

When the PA system jumped to life.

"All operators to the briefing room, all operators to the briefing room." The PA speaker sounded out.

A few groans went around the crowd, but they had to, it was their jobs.

 **5 minutes later**

Six stepped up on stage, carrying a clipboard.

"Hello, thank you for coming on such short notice, now for the reason I called you." Six said, flipping through her clipboard.

"Due to… recent performance, many countries have decided to reduce spending on Rainbow six, including: USA, the UK, Brazil, China, Russia, and, our highest spender, Germany." Six finished.

A small chatter could be heard in the crowd.

"In the face of this, we will now be… cutting pay, by 10%, and opening our services to private payers." Six said reluctivity.

The crowd was silent.

Bandit got up, threw his chair at the wall, and kicked open the door.

A few others followed him out the door.

"As I expected." Six said, walking off stage.

"Well, shit, that fucking sucks." Smoke said, breaking the silence.

 **30 minutes later**

Six called A few operatives to her office, mainly Ash, IQ, Lion, Jackal, and Gabe.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice, especially after… the announcement." Six said, with a little regret.

"Yeah, I got a question." Gabe asked.

"Go ahead." Six responded with a sigh.

"Yeah, we got a full team here, and I've got a broken leg, and it looks like we're going on a mission." Gabe said.

"Yes, let me explain, you are going to be taking out a larger outpost in Italy, and you a will be going in for a full assault, to take the base back. Now, for your leg. You will be put up in a sniper's nest, far from the action, and you won't be required to be in a direct firefight. Glaz has… disappeared since the budget cuts. And if anything goes wrong, you've got teammates to rely on." Six said, explaining the mission.

"Well, despite our situation, we'll make sure to get it done." Ash said, getting up to leave.

"I expect no problems." Six said, gesturing for the operators to leave the office.

The group stepped out of the office, chatting about the task.

"So, not even injury can get you out of your job." Lion said.

"Yep, at least I'm replaceable." Gabe said.

"No your not, hell, you've gone a while and saved an operator without being injured." Ash said.

"Well, shit, I have no family, no real good friends, and there's always someone better than me." Gabe said.

"Well, now your just being humble." Jackal said.

"Sure, let's call it that." Gabe said.

 **2 weeks later**

"So, how are you feeling about this?" Ash asked.

"Good, good, not sure about Gabe though." IQ responded.

"Yeah, he seems… different for some reason." Ash said.

"Probably something about having his knee busted up." IQ said.

A flapping noise sounded outside, the Aircraft's propellers spinning up.

"Go time." Lion said, geared up.

The group gathered on the plane, their weapons stowed under their seats.

Gabe, near the back corner, layed down over a few seats, pulling his hat over his eyes.

"So, you guys got a game plan?" Jackal asked.

"Yeah, Gabe sets up in his little sniper den, he shoots anyone unexpected, and we take what we can." IQ said.

"Wonderful." Jackal said.

 **3 hours later, central Italy.**

The giant cargo plane landed, the stammering of the wheels on the airfield waking up Gabe.

The group got off, transferring to a helicopter that would take them to the drop off zone.

Gabe remained silent, looking tired.

 **2 hours later.**

The team was wide awake, seeing the hills below giving way to small fields.

"Such a nice place, isn't it?" IQ said, looking out a window.

"Yeah, you gotta be jealous of the Italian operators." Jackal said.

The heli landed, letting the operators out onto a field, a Jeep ready for them.

"Hello, we've got this transport for you, you drop your sniper at his position, and you get near your position, and take out the base." A man in a camo shirt said, gesturing behind him.

"Alright, thanks." Ash said, getting in the driver's seat.

"Yeah, might I ask how we are all supposed to ride? This is a four seater." Jackal said.

"Sorry, all we could come up with on short notice." The man said.

"Well, shit, i'll grab the side." Gabe said.

 **15 minutes later**

Gabe hopped off the side of the Jeep, a small stabbing pain shooting up his leg, but nothing too bad.

"Alright, I'll set up, you guys get down there, good luck." Gabe said, beginning to unpack his rifle.

"Alright, don't have too much fun without us." Ash said, beginning to drive away.

Gabe assembled his L96A1, Gabe looking over each part, making sure they were in good shape. Gabe assembled the rifle, a final touch of the scope, 8x-32x. Gabe looked through the scope, spotting the Jeep driving to the starting position.

"Alright, you guys ready?" Ash asked, unpacking her weaponry.

"Alright, let's get down to business." IQ responded.

"You guys ready down there?" Gabe said through his radio.

"Yeah, we're lining up on the western wall." Jackal said.

"I have the southern side covered, I see a few in the windows." Gabe said.

"Don't engage just yet." Lion said.

"Understood, waiting for the signal." Gabe said

"Moving in" Ash said, pushing into the courtyard, a few cars lines against the walls.

"Ok, you're clear." Lion said.

"Wonderful." Gabe said in return.

Gabe looked in the windows, a few white masks walking by.

Gabe checked the roof, seeing a guard posted at the western wall.

Gabe took the shot, nearly sending the white mask off the ledge.

Gabe looked back to see the rest of the team, entering the building.

IQ fired a burst into the hall, having some shots hit a white mask in the head.

"IQ, the roof is up those stairs, go and clear it up." Lion said, peeking back from his corner.

"Alright." IQ said, radioing Gabe to cover her

Gabe was reloading and had knocked his headset off.

"Moving up" is all Gabe heard when he put his headset back on.

Gabe looked back into his scope, seeing IQ in a chokehold by a white mask.

"Oh fuck." Gabe said, radioing the rest of the team.

"Hey guys, IQ is on the roof on in a chokehold and I can't get a good shot." Gabe said quickly.

"What the hell? I thought you were covering her!" Ash said.

"Well, shit, I didn't hear it." Gabe said.

"No time, Lion, cover our six." Ash said, coming up the stairs.

Ash and Jackal burst onto the roof, pistols in hand.

"Let her go!" Ash commanded, pointing a gun at the white mask.

The white mask put on IQ's helmet, and used the radio.

"I have demands!" The white mask said, his voice a little shaky.

"What are they?" Ash asked.

"A car, 100,000 dollars, and a passport." The white mask responded.

Gabe came over the radio.

"We don't negotiate with terrorists."

Jackal saw a flash in the distance, and a brief moment later, the white mask dropped dead, a bloody hole in their mask. IQ fell over with the body, scooting backwards towards ash, startled.

A loud snap echoed around the valley.

Ash looked down at IQ, a bloodstain covering the left side of her face.

"You alright?" Ash said, squatting down.

"Y-yeah I'm good." IQ said, calming down.

"Gabe?" Ash asked.

"Yeah?" Gabe responded.

"Got any other one-liners?" Ash asked sarcastically.

 **1 hour later.**

"Shit, I'm so sorry." Gabe said, talking to IQ.

"You shouldn't be apologizing, you saved me and what your worried about is a bloodstain." IQ said in return.

"Yeah, but that's got to be disgusting, plus that's not exactly coming off." Gabe said.

"Well, there's always hydrogen peroxide." IQ said, laying her head back.

Gabe looked forward, and saw Ash talking with Jackal, and Lion putting away his drone.

Gabe pulled his hat down over his eyes, and waited to get home.

 **15 hours later**

Gabe woke up, the rest of the operators getting out of the plane.

Gabe followed, taking his weaponry with him.

Gabe headed inside, managing to skip over the welcome back party, and went to sleep.

 **12 hours later**

Gabe woke up, completing the morning routine, but only just a few hours later. Gabe walked into the rec room, seeing no one in sight. Gabe looked up at the clock, seeing it being a little past 4. Gabe headed back to the quarters, seeing if the other operators were doing anything.

Gabe walked up to the GSG9's quarters, knocking on IQ's and opening the door.

"Hey, IQ, I was… oh." Gabe said, seeing IQ and Blitz, looking out the window, sleeping, their heads resting on each other's shoulders.

Gabe closed the door quietly, and went to look for someone else to hang around with.

Gabe looked through a few quarters, seeing a few empty, and a few similar to before, with couples asleep with each other.

Gabe walked down to the rec room, having exhausted options.

Pai chimed in.

"You alright?" Pai said.

"Yeah." Gabe said.

"Really? Because I can detect an imbalance In Your serotonin levels." Pai responded.

"I don't know, everyone has someone else, and I'm just… by myself." Gabe said.

"You seemed to like Amelia." Pai said.

"Yeah, but I rarely see her anymore, and I haven't talked to her in a month." Gabe responded.

"You can always talk to me." Pai said.

"Thanks." Gabe said.

 **The medical bay**

Doc was working as normal, quickly and quietly, when he received a notification.

"Recent update: feels alone, may begin to show signs of depression. -Pai."

Doc read this out, and knew it was Gabe.

 **30 minutes later**

Finka walked into the rec room, seeing Gabe by himself, watching TV.

"Hey, doc wants you down for a drug test." Finka said.

"Alright, be down in a minute." Gabe responded, getting up.

 **2 minutes later**

Gabe knocked on Doc's door, the French doctor opening it a few seconds later.

"Come in." Doc said.

"How's it going?" Gabe asked.

"Good, good, you know how these things are, we just test someone for drug substances." Doc explained

"And you haven't tested bandit?" Gabe asked.

"Clean, like he says, never get high off your own supply." Doc said jokingly.

"Well, give me the cup to piss in and we'll be done here." Gabe said.

Doc handed Gabe the sterilized cup, and gave Gabe a little privacy.

"Alright, here you go." Gabe said, holding the cup carefully.

"Thanks. Really wish we could do blood tests instead." Doc said.

"I'm personally fine with it." Gabe responded.

"Alright, I'll send this down to the lab, and we'll be done." Doc said.

"Ok, I'll be in the rec room if you need me." Gabe said.

"Actually, one more thing." Doc said.

"Yeah?" Gabe asked.

"Pai sent me a message, and said you weren't feeling too good, you alright?" Doc asked.

"No, not really." Gabe said, sitting back down.

"What's been going on?" Doc asked.

"Dunno, just feel like I'm not good enough to be on the team sometimes, and when I feel like I just need some help, I don't feel close enough with anyone to ask." Gabe explained.

"Well, try coming to the parties we have, talk a little more with people." Doc suggested.

Gabe nodded, and thanked doc for the advice, then headed back to his quarters.

 **5 hours later**

Gabe walked into the rec room, seeing a group of operators talking and drinking.

Gabe passed by, waved to the group, and continued to the fridge to get a drink. He closed the fridge door, and began to walk back to his room.

"Hey, get over here, have a drink with us!" Bandit said.

"Alright, don't got anything else to do." Gabe said.

"You know Gabe, I've been wondering, how long did Pai take to make?" Dokkebi asked.

"I'm not done, but, it's been around 6 years." Gabe began to explain.

Gabe pulled out his phone, and showed the group a few test videos.

Sep. 19, 2013.

Video start

"Alright, test one, maybe this can take up some spare time." Gabe said, adjusting the camera.

"Alright, please relay info of case #38582, NYC police database." Gabe said slowly, waiting for Pai to respond.

"Case number: 38582. Markus Davidson was killed by his spouse, Michelle Davidson in an intense cocaine induced rage. She is currently serving a 34 year sentence for 2nd degree murder, and drug possession."

Gabe is shown scrolling through the database article, his eyes skimming the screen. Gabe began to nod, and smile.

"Yep, all correct." Gabe said.

Gabe looked back to Pai, and unhooked her from the computer.

"This is already looking good."

Video end.

"And that's when I still couldn't afford an apartment, so I just stayed in the department." Gabe explained to the group, taking a drink.

"How long were you apart of the NYPD and stayed In the department?" Twitch asked.

"Longer than I am willing to admit." Gabe said.

The group chatted for a while, a few getting tipsy, and leaving, and after a while, only Rook, Kapkan, and Blitz were left.

"So, how are you guys dealing with the budget cuts?" Blitz asked.

"Not very well, not able to buy as much vodka as before." Kapkan said.

"Ha, yeah, not as much extra funds as before." Rook responded.

"Well, there is always the private payers." Blitz said.

Kapkan put his glass down on the table, and got up. "I think I'm done for the night, I'll see you guys later."

"Yeah, think it's about that time." Blitz said, following suit.

 **Something something plot points, something something thanks for putting with my garbage.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, I'm not dead, so, let's begin. Enjoy!**

Gabe woke up to the sound of his alarm, realising that he had nothing to do today.

Gabe proceeded with the normal routine, and went to the rec room, searching for something to do, when he heard gunshots down at the range.

 **The range maintenance room.**

"So, how often do you clean your rifle?" Fuze asked.

"3 times a week, for the LMG, 5 times." Tachanka responded.

"You don't have much else to do, do you?" Fuze asked.

"Nyet." Tachanka responded.

 **Shooting Lane 3**

Mozzie lifted Maestro's LMG up, propping it up on a table.

"That is way to big for you." Gridlock said.

"So what? You saying I can't handle it?" Mozzie responded.

"No, I just think it's really funny seeing the smallest operator shooting the biggest gun." Gridlock said.

"Alright fair enough." Mozzie said, switching off the safety.

A quick flash from the muzzle shoved back the massive LMG into Mozzie's shoulder.

"Holy shit!" Mozzie said, switching on the safety, holding his shoulder.

"You alright?" Gridlock asked.

"I'm better than alright, that was awesome!" Mozzie said, throwing his hands in the air.

"What are you?" Gridlock said jokingly.

"The offspring of a Kangaroo and a giant spider." Mozzie responded.

"Well, you certainly didn't get the giant part." Gridlock said.

"In most places." Mozzie joked.

"Stop." Gridlock quickly responded.

 **The storage lockers.**

Ash was talking with Mira, when Gabe came through the doors.

"Oh, hey, how's it going?" Ash asked Gabe.

"Good, good, what is going on down here?" Gabe responded.

"We just let each other shoot our guns every now and then." Ash said.

"Does Tachanka take part?" Gabe asked.

"Not with his LMG, but you can try his shotgun and SMG if you'd like." Ash responded.

"Damn." Gabe said quietly.

"Yeah, it's his child." Ash said jokingly.

Gabe went about the group, shooting a few other operators guns, especially liking Glaz's OTS.

Gabe fired off another mag of Mira's Vector, and switched on the safety.

"That packs a punch, how do you control that recoil?" Gabe asked.

"Practice, and a few close calls." Mira responded.

"Oh." Gabe said.

Gabe looked around, seeing a few pack up their weapons, and decided to leave so he wouldn't be caught up in the crowd.

 **3 hours later**

Gabe was fiddling with Pai, testing a few functions, when he heard someone shouting.

Gabe got up, and looked into the hall, with the screaming coming from down the hall. And, as a precaution, Gabe decided to check it out.

Gabe came to the Canadian operators, and opened the doors to Frost's room to see Frost on the floor, her foot stuck in a welcome mat.

"You have got to be kidding me." Gabe said, looking down.

"Help! Please!" Frost said, her eyes watering up.

"Yeah, I got you." Gabe said, kneeling down to help.

"There's an unlock mechanism." Frost said.

"It's tangled in your pants, can't get it." Gabe responded.

"Alright, alright, just force it open" Frost said, trying to see what Gabe was doing.

Gabe tried to force it open, getting it open enough for Frost to get out.

Frost sighed in relief, but stopped when the trap snapped, and it trapped one of Gabe's hands.

Gabe screamed in pain, trying to wedge the trap back open.

"Wait, wait." Frost said, stopping Gabe and disengaging the trap.

"Oh my god." Gabe said, falling on his back, holding his hand.

"You alright?" Frost asked.

"Yeah, you?" Gabe asked.

"Yes, thank you for helping." Frost said, closing the trap.

"How did you get your foot stuck in there anyways?" Gabe asked.

"Testing the new springs I got for them." Frost responded.

"And you couldn't just get a stick?" Gabe asked.

"Alright, thanks again for helping me, you can go now." Frost said quickly, pushing Gabe out the door.

Gabe heard the door close behind him, and another snap of a trap.

Gabe rushed back inside to see Frost back on the floor, her foot in a trap.

 **15 minutes later, the medical wing.**

Doc was patching up Frost, and was inspecting her ankle.

"At least fractured from what I see." Doc said.

Frost winced as Doc put down her foot.

"So, how long will that take to heal?" Frost asked.

"Don't know, we would need X-rays." Doc said, picking up his clipboard.

Frost closed her eyes, and laid down, resting her eyes.

 **The gym**

Valkyrie was sparing with Caveira, and was having a little competition, best of three, 1 all.

Valkyrie was getting in the ring for the final round, with Caveira doing the same.

The round began, with the two throwing and dodging punches. Gabe walked in the gym, watching the two.

The two continued, only stopping when Valkyrie was caught off guard with a right hook.

The fight ended, with Caveira winning.

Valkyrie sat down on the edge of the arena, and took a long drink of water, wiping sweat from her brow.

"Hey, valk, I was wondering if there was a lap pool or something like that nearby." Gabe asked.

"Yeah, the local gym in Hereford has one, you don't really strike me as a swimmer." Valkyrie responded.

"Yeah, but I hear it's a good full body workout, thanks." Gabe said, leaving.

"By the way, do you have a car?" Valkyrie asked.

Gabe froze in the door, and turned around.

"How far away is the gym?" Gabe asked.

"About 8 miles away." Valkyrie responded.

"Guess I have to get a ride." Gabe said.

"You can get a bike." Valkyrie suggested.

"That's… not a bad idea, thanks again." Gabe said, leaving.

 **2 hours later**

Blitz was flipping through his phone, when an all to familiar cartoon monster taunted him from inside his screen.

"For the third time this week!" Blitz got up, and walked his way to Dokkebi's room.

Blitz pounded on the door, and, after a moment, Dokkebi answered.

"Um, hello, you don't need to be so loud." Dokkebi said.

"I swear to God, if you hack my phone one more time, I'm smashing that God damn tablet!" Blitz shouted.

"Actually, I didn't, I don't have my tablet." Dokkebi responded.

"You lost it?" Blitz said, confused.

"Yep, probably a prank, and somebody tech savvy." Dokkebi said.

 **A few minutes later**

"Ela open up!" Blitz shouted.

"Just a minute!" She shouted back.

Blitz waited about 30 seconds.

"I swear, if you don't open up, I'm coming in!" Blitz said.

"Just. A. Minute!" Ela responded.

Blitz kicked open the door, and saw Ela, holding an opened notebook, with a few drawings of Glaz. Ela looked like a deer in headlights.

"Do you have Dokkebi's tablet?" Blitz asked.

"N-no, why would I?" Ela said, still a little surprised.

"Shit." Blitz said, walking out.

Ela went to put her drawing notebook away when blitz leaned back into the doorway, and said "By the way, it needs a little more shading." Then he walked on to the next suspect.

Ela opened her notebook to see her drawing. She saw what Blitz was talking about.

Blitz knocked on Mute's door, and was quickly answered.

"You got Dokkebi's tablet?" Blitz asked.

"No." Mute responded.

"Alright." Blitz responded, then left.

Blitz moved on to Twitch.

Blitz knocked on the door, and got no response.

"Well, let's take a gamble." It's said, opening Twitch's door.

Blitz found no one in her room, and Dokkebi's tablet on her desk.

Blitz walked back to Dokkebi's room, and knocked on the door.

Dokkebi answered the door, seeing Blitz had gotten her tablet back.

"Oh, hey, you didn't need to do that for me, you know what, I'll cut you a deal, since you did this, I'll never hack your phone again." Dokkebi said, taking her tablet back.

"You better not." Blitz said, pointing at her.

Blitz walked back to his room, and got back on his phone, scrolling through whatever he could.

When a small, horned cartoon monster popped up.

Ela was drawing, when she heard Dokkebi running down the hall, with Blitz not far behind.

 _"This fucking team."_ She thought, as she continued with her drawings.

 **Ok, what am I doing anymore, I'm planning something for the next chapter. I'll see you guys then.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm back somehow, and I wish I could make commitments better. So yeah let's go.**

Six looked at the Intel, and knew that it would be an in and out mission. Just to Donauworth, Germany and back.

 **30 minutes later**

Gabe looked at the rest of the team, Doc, Finka, Jäger, and Bandit.

"Hello, thank you all for coming, We've received intell of a high ranking White mask, currently in Donauworth, Germany, and as such, this should be a relatively easy mission. If the official is to try to escape, you take pursuit. If this happens, make sure you take the official alive, this is why you're here Doc. Jäger for driving and communication with local authorities, and Finka and Bandit for temporary on site interrogation. You will be shipped off tomorrow." Six said, addressing the group.

"God I love my job." Bandit said, getting up to leave.

The group followed suit, talking on their way back to do whatever.

"So, easy in and out, and I'll be back at my office within a day, my favorite type of mission." Doc said.

"I'm with you on that." Finka responded.

"As long as I get to drive." Jäger said.

"You know, I don't know why I'm going on this mission." Gabe said.

"Well, you're good with mounted weaponry, maybe the car will have a minigun." Finka joked.

 **A day later, Donauworth, Germany.**

"I was joking." Finka said, looking at the black armoured car, with an opening at the top, and a M134 minigun mounted on the top.

"It's just wish Morokov was here to see me now." Gabe said.

"Who?" Doc asked, looking at the car.

"Heli pilot that helped me with mounted weaponry. Very laid back." Gabe said, opening the car door, and checking the gun.

The group got in the car, Gabe standing and manning the gun.

"Alright, the target is a warehouse across the Danube, but they are ready to ditch it at anytime." Jäger said, getting on the freeway.

Gabe felt the wind pushing against him, and he looked down to see the water below the bridge.

"You know, the American ops are luckier, they have all those rapids while we have these boring rivers." Bandit said.

"Why so?" Doc asked.

"I've always wanted to go white water rafting, but hey, I'm still saving up those vacation days." Bandit said, looking out the window.

The team arrived at the starting point, having the car running, just in case. They entered the premises, Gabe using his AS VAL to silently take out 2 guards by the rear entrance.

"Alright, droning." Finka said, deploying her drone, and going into the warehouse.

She drove her drone around the facility, going up and down stairs to try and find the official, but eventually seeing a white mask with 3 red stripes down their mask.

"Target located" Finka said, when her feed cut out.

 **Inside the warehouse**

A white mask had just shot a drone, sounding the alarm to the rest of the warehouse, taking the official out of the premises, into a simple black van.

 **Back outside.**

The group had seen the commotion in the front of the building, and saw the official enter a black car, flanked by several other white trucks.

"We need to get back to the car, go!" Jäger said, running.

The group got back into the car, and Gabe began to spin up the barrels.

Gabe felt the jittering of the electric motor shaking his hands, just like what he'd been trained with.

The pursuit had begun.

The group chased the official, bullets making spider web like cracks on the bullet resistant glass. Gabe was lighting up the trucks surrounding the official, having them slide violently off the side of the road, either having their cars completely destroyed, or shooting the driver.

The last truck had been neutralized, and the officials car had got on the freeway, going onto the bridge crossing the Danube, where the operators had crossed before.

Gabe shot the left wheel, and fully destroyed the wheel, sending the officials car flipping over itself, forcing Jäger to slam into the side barricade, sending Gabe off the side of the bridge, into the water but the rest of the operators got out of the car, arresting the official.

"Good thinking shooting out their wheel Gabe." Finka said, looking for Gabe.

"Gabe?" Finka asked again.

 **1 minute earlier**

Gabe felt the heat of the barrels firing, and saw the car flip, all of a sudden, he was flung out of the car, off the side of the bridge, flying down into the water, knocking him out, short circuiting Pai, his GPS, and his radio.

"Guys, where's Gabe?" Finka asked the group.

"He should be on the… wait, what?" Doc said, looking to the minigun.

"We can look for him later, we need to get moving." Jäger said, dragging away the injured official.

 **2 Hours later**

The search for Gabe had turned up nothing, not even his gear.

"You guys have even checked by the next town?" Finka asked

"Nothing, they say that if he did float that far, he'd likely drown." Bandit said, after talking with the local police.

"I think It's about time we went, they'll keep searching, but we need to get back to Hereford" Jager said.

"Alright, how long is it before they call it off?" Doc asked.

"About 2 weeks." Bandit said.

 **6 Kilometers downstream**

Gabe Didn't know where he was.

He felt a calm current flowing at his feet, and as he opened his eyes, he saw his feet dipped in the Danube river.

"Where… am I?" Gabe asked, to no one in particular.

He looked around at his surroundings, and saw the river bending around, out of view. Gabe checked himself, no wounds, but worse, was his lack of communications, Pai was dead, his radio suffered the same fate, as well as his GPS, and phone.

"Fuck." Gabe said, searching for a compass.

Gabe's instincts took over, and he pulled out a compass, and began to walk northwest. He was no stranger to walking, his time in New York certainly tested his endurance with shitty shoes.

 **1 week later.**

Gabe was walking through German wilderness, still following his compass. He'd decided to try and walk for at least 12 hours, 9 to 9. He'd take breaks here and there, mostly to scavenge the area for food, and he'd been lucky so far, but he wasn't sure how far luck would carry him. Gabe went to itch his lip, and felt overgrown facial hair.

 **Hereford base**

IQ had been assigned to the search, and was getting calls from the local authority updating her on the situation left and right. Yet, they couldn't find anything, only bullet casings from the minigun.

 **1 week later.**

"They've called off the search, they can't find a body." IQ said, hanging up the phone.

"Well that puts him into an MIA category, and the way the search has gone so far, presumed KIA." Six said.

"Well, Guess we needed some new rooms for the new operators." IQ said.

"That is a morbid outlook, Weiss." Six said.

"Well, I ought to go, since the search has been called off." IQ said.

"Alright, I am relieving you of your duty, thank you for your help." Six said, letting IQ take some time off.

"So what's the news?" Bandit asked.

"Nothing, He's presumed dead." IQ said, walking past.

"Oh, I'd figure they'd find something by now." Bandit said, following IQ

"I did too." IQ said, walking into the rec room.

 **German-Belgian Border.**

Gabe had figured out where he was, and was going to try and make it to the Dover strait, where he would take the money he'd manage to find along the way and cross via ferry. The only problem was, he looked like a bum, he had ditched his gear, intentionally or not, overgrown facial hair, and he had discovered that he had lost his weapons in the river. And the Ferries didn't look kindly on the poor.

Gabe Walked on the side of the road, passing through the border, following the signs to Brussels, and planned to eventually make his way to Calais, France. Gabe looked down the road to see it endlessly extending beyond him. It was already one hell of a walk, every step sending a sharp pain through his foot.

 **1 day later, Brussels, Belgium.**

Gabe walked through the streets of the city, watching as cars drive by, and the occasional person walking pass. Gabe looked at the stores around him, seeing that life went on as normal, no one knew him, and he knew no one. He didn't exactly want to bother anyone, for one, being awkward, and it had been awhile since he even thought about speaking French.

 **2 days later, Hereford base.**

The FBI operators had decided to clean out Gabe's quarters, to make room for the new operators coming in.

Ash opened Gabe's door, and saw an open laptop, with a backup program activated.

"Hello Cohen." Pai said, ready as ever.

"Pai, what are you doing here? We thought you got dropped in the river with Gabe." Ash asked.

"Gabe has always kept a back-up file on his laptop, updated every 2 hours from the main unit." Pai explained.

"Really now? Do you know where Gabe is?" Ash asked.

"No, I lost connection with the main unit. I presume he is dead." Pai said.

The team didn't like to admit death, especially when there was no body to find, but the evidence against Gabe being alive was growing more apparent.

"Maybe he's not dead, don't jump to conclusions." Thermite said.

"Even Though he has survival skills, and experience with little to no money, I doubt he has survived." Pai said.

"You are one pessimistic computer." Pulse said, who had just arrived.

 **2 days later**

Gabe looked over the Dover Strait, and was lost. Not geographically, but for ideas to get across.

Gabe thought long and hard about the issue, and after he was denied transport by the Ferries, he thought of a few other ideas. The underground train between france and the UK, just another 3 days of straight walking away. Buying new clothes, making wait god knows how long to make enough money to get a ticket to get across.

Or, He could swim.

Gabe walked back down the sidewalk, noticing the soles of his shoes where starting to come off.

He noticed a local sitting on a bench, looking out into the fog.

(in french) "Excuse me, how far from here to cross the english channel?" Gabe asked, managing to make a coherent sentence.

"Around 30 kilometers." they responded.

Gabe looked back out into the water.

"You're not thinking about swimming it, are you?" They asked.

"I need to reach the other side somehow, and I've exhausted options."

"Good luck." The local said.

Gabe checked his pockets, seeing the one thing he needed, his ID scan card, so he can get into Hereford base. Just a simple barcode.

Gabe secured it, and tugged on it, just to make sure it didn't fall out.

Gabe decided to sing a song in his head, to try and take his mind off of the fatigue.

 _ **Cliffe Carsley, Goin' Down the road feeling bad**_

Gabe entered the water, feeling the cold immediately surround him.

He began to swim, the shoreline already disappearing into the fog. _"This is a risky idea, but what's life without risk."_ Gabe thought to himself.

 **13 hours later**

Gabe felt the sand beneath him move, and went up on the shore. He pulled out his compass, and continued to walk. That was one way to get across.

 **Hereford base.**

"And this will be your room." Ash said, showing warden to his room, located right next to Ash's.

"Thank you again, really, It's good to be a part of this team." Warden said, setting down his briefcase.

 **GSG9 quarters**

"And here you will be staying for your time." Blitz said, Introducing Nokk to her room.

"Ok, thanks, I got it from here." Nokk said, dismissing Blitz.

"Now, lets get unpacking." Nokk said to herself.

 **A day later, southern UK.**

Gabe was walking, and he'd become accustomed to the pain in his feet. But Gabe kept walking, one foot in front of the other.

This whole trip reminded him of his time in New York, only able to afford a bike once he joined the police force.

The endless farmland around him showed little sign of anyone nearby. But he knew if he made it this far, the walk here to Hereford would be nowhere near as bad as the first two weeks.

 **2 days later, Hereford Base.**

Gabe approached the main complex, where all the quarters were. Gabe walked up to the gate, and scanned his card.

Gabe waited a second and the gate opened.

"Welcome back, me." Gabe said.

Gabe walked inside, it must've been 4 am, because all the lights were off, and no one was up.

Gabe walked back to his room, but before opening the door, he realised the operator placecard was different. Instead of saying his name, It said "Warden."

Gabe didn't know he was gone for that long, long enough for the team to get a new operator, but he decided to just crash on the couch in the rec room.

Gabe laid down, and took his shoes off, noticing the bloodstains on the soles.

"Well, that explains the pain." Gabe said, Drifting to sleep.

 **2 hours later.**

Gabe woke up to the sound of the coffee machine.

Gabe sat up, and saw Ash making a cup of coffee.

Ash didn't know gabe was there.

"Hey, how's it going?" Gabe said, just as ash was taking a sip of coffee.

Ash stopped, wide-eyed, and wiped her eyes, so Gabe took the opportunity to hide behind the couch again.

Ash looked back at the couch to see no one was there.

She looked back at her coffee and had second thoughts.

"But really, how are you?" Gabe asked.

Ash looked back to see Gabe, with bags under his eyes.

"You're not real." ash said.

"Yeah, I am." Gabe responded.

"How, might I ask?" Ash asked.

"Long story, another time, preferably a few hours from now when i get more than 2 hours of sleep." gabe said.

"Alright." Ash said, confused.

 **30 minutes later**

"So you're telling us, that you just came down here, and he was on the couch?" Thatcher asked.

"Yes. exactly." Ash said.

Thatcher looked over at Gabe who was still asleep on the couch.

"How far away was that mission?" Thatcher asked.

"About 630 some miles." ash responded.

"In British please." Thatcher joked.

"About 1000 kilometers." Ash said with a fake accent.

"Christ, someone give this kid a fookin spa day." Thatcher said.

Some more operators were waking up, and more were being informed on Gabe's sudden arrival.

 **5 hours later.**

Gabe woke up, and got off the couch, he saw no operators around. He looked at a clock on the wall, and saw it was 11 am.

"That's probably the best i've ever slept." Gabe said, getting up to try and find Six.

Gabe walked down to Six's office, where he knocked on the door, hearing a quick "come in."

"Oi, six, I'm back, alright, just wondering, does the time I was gone count as overtime?" Gabe said, leaning in the door.

"I- wha-" six said, at a complete loss for words.

"What, you didn't know I was back?" Gabe asked.

"No, no one had told me, how did you get back?" Six asked, recollecting her thoughts.

"I walked." Gabe said, nonchalantly.

"You were in Germany, how did you cross the English channel?" Six asked, still a little dumbstruck.

Gabe looked at her like the answer was obvious.

"You did not swim the English channel." Six said.

"Yes, I did." Gabe responded.

"How did you swim nearly-" six said, getting cut off by Gabe.

"Look, that whole overtime thing wasn't a joke, I genuinely want to know, and nothing else, I'll make an email detailing my whole walk, and I'll send it to everyone so you guys stop pestering me with questions alright?" Gabe said.

"Ok, you want the overtime, after you just walked from southern Germany to the mid UK?" Six asked, questioning Gabe's priorities.

"Let me ask you this, did I stutter?" Gabe said.

"Ok, ok, I get your point, as of your contract, I do believe that counts as overtime." Six said.

"Thank you, I'll be seeing you later." Gabe said, leaving.

Gabe went back out to the rec room, and sat down, waiting for something to happen, or to get an idea.

Finka walked out into the rec room, seeing Gabe sitting at the couch.

Finka took a second, and even did a double take.

"You're not dead." Finka said.

"I'm Genuinely surprised that you haven't found out by now." Gabe said, looking over.

"You wal-" Finka said, cut off by Gabe.

"Yes, I walked, wonderful, you know you have no clue how annoying this already is." Gabe said, a little annoyed.

"I think after a walk like that, you need a check-up." Finka said.

"Agreed." Gabe said, getting up to follow her.

 **Alright, and the walk is done. I genuinely had fun writing this, and I hope you guys enjoyed reading, anyway, I did my research for this one, and all the stats below are real. Yeah. and I get tired after a 5 mile walk.**

 **Gabe walked 637.46 miles.**

 **Gabe swam 21.47 miles.**

 **Gabe took about 23 days**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello again! I'm actually having fun with this, and I hope you guys are too! Anyway, hope you guys enjoy.**

Gabe was walking with Finka down to the Medical wing, and we're having a bit of small talk.

"So, how was the weather on your walk?" Finka asked.

"Fine, actually, didn't really expect my walk to be as dry as it was." Gabe responded.

"Alright, well, when we get down there, we'll just do some routine stuff." Finka said, pushing open the door to her office.

"So, turn my head and cough?" Gabe joked.

"This isn't the 50's anymore, just take a seat, and I'll be right back." Finka said, going to get some testing equipment.

Gabe waited a few minutes, just looking around the room, and just thinking how he would write the email he told Six about.

Finka walked back into her office carrying a few things.

After a few minutes of checking Gabe for any external injuries, Finka wrote down a few more things, and went to go and put the recordings in a file, when Gabe stopped her.

"Hey, Finka, I got to ask you something, I know you're not a therapist or anything, but I feel like I need to talk to someone about this." Gabe said, kind of surprising Finka.

"Oh, sure, you can be open with me, I mean, Patient confidentiality and all." Finka said.

"Alright, thanks, you know, I've noticed something after a few operations, is that you guys don't really seem to notice when I'm gone, and the whole being left in germany didn't help, but I mean, walking away from the town didn't exactly help. But, really, you didn't send a rescue when I was tortured that one time, I had to call you up and organize a flight back to Hereford." gabe said.

"Well, we didn't exactly know the circumstances, and we didn't notice you were gone, because you never really talk to us." Finka explained.

"Guess you're right, but let me tell you something else, I may seem at least a little collected, but only really having human contact twice for nearly a whole month, that fucks with you, nearly my entire walk was silent, the only exceptions being talking to a German Police officer, who I couldn't even understand, and a local sitting by the English channel. And you only have your thoughts really doesn't help calm down about you guys leaving me there." gabe said, beginning to break down.

"We looked for you Gabe, trust me, we didn't want to leave you there." Finka said, trying to comfort Gabe.

"And only to come back to people thinking I'm dead." Gabe said, putting his head in his hands.

"Gabe, you were gone for three weeks, and no trace of you was found, we just put all the clues together wrong." Finka said.

Gabe didn't respond.

"Gabe, are you alright?" Finka asked.

"Probably." gabe said, weakly.

"No, no, you're not." Finka responded.

"Yes, I am, I just needed to talk this out." Gabe said, getting up to leave.

"you have to get a girlfriend, helps cope with things." Finka said.

Gabe paused for a moment.

"Thanks." gabe said, looking back at Finka before leaving.

Gabe walked back out into the rec room, seeing a few operators lounging about.

"Hey, have any of you seen my stuff?" Gabe asked.

"Pai is in the workshop, your other stuff is in an extra storage closet." Dokkaebi said, not looking up.

"Thanks." gabe said, leaving.

Gabe walked down to the Workshop, seeing Pai sitting on a center desk.

"Hey, how's it going pai?" Gabe asked.

"This is unexpected." Pai said.

"Yeah that's what everyone else said." Gabe responded.

"Well, it is good to have you back. I heard them talking about scrapping me for parts." Pai said.

"I don't think they would do that, even without me, you're pretty effective." Gabe said.

"You designed me that way." Pai said.

"I'm having a full conversation with a computer." Gabe said quietly, having a moment of clarity.

"Yes you are. Now, besides that, I'd recommend you meet the new operators." Pai said, switching the topic.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that." Gabe said, powering down Pai and taking it with him.

Gabe walked back into the rec room, seeing a few walking around, and a few welcoming him back.

Gabe walked down to the storage units across the airfield, and opened the door.

He opened the extra unit and walked in, seeing his Hecate 2 and the extra casing for Pai.

Gabe then remembered he had to get new weapons.

He still looked about through his stuff, finding a few photos from the different CTU training programs.

Gabe walked back out, hearing two other people talking and walking to another storage unit.

Nøkk walked down the hall with warden, their storage units being right next to each other.

"You know, I heard that one of the other operators that were thought to be dead actually showed up this morning." Nøkk said.

"Dunno, seems a little far fetched, I mean, they said he was left in southern Germany." Warden responded.

Just as Warden finished his sentence, Gabe walked around the corner, nearly running into him.

Gabe quickly apologized, and noticed them as the new ops.

"Yeah, yeah, Warden and Nøkk if I remember correctly, you know, got back from a trip this morning and saw you were in my room." Gabe said to warden.

"Wait, this morning?" Warden asked.

"Yep, around 3 or 4 am or something like that." Gabe responded.

"What kind of trip?" Nøkk asked.

"Got left in Germany, walked and swam my way back." Gabe said.

"That can't be right." Warden said.

"Well, then I don't know what to say." Gabe responded jokingly.

"Well, anyway, it's nice to meet you." Nøkk said, bringing Gabe's attention to her.

"The pleasure's mine." Gabe responded, shaking their hands and going to leave.

"There is no way." Warden said as the pair turned the corner..

"Maybe we should confirm his story with other ops." Nøkk said.

 **Six's office**

Rook, Sledge, IQ, Twitch, and Doc were sitting In six's office, waiting to hear about the new assignment.

"Hello, Thank you for coming, as you recall a few weeks ago, I said that we, in the face of budget cuts, would accept private payers. We have gotten our first request. Millionaire Mike Stephen has requested you bring his daughter back to him, after she ran away with his credit card. He will fully inform you of the situation once you reach him, you will be shipped out tomorrow." six informed the group.

"So were a private security force now?" Sledge asked.

"In these times, yes." Six responded.

"And this daughter ran away on purpose?" Rook asked.

"If you are hinting at her being rebellious, most likely as Mike had described it, but other than that, this mission should be trivial." six responded.

"Well, this will be fun." IQ said, going to leave.

 **Mike Stephen's private airfield, 1 day later.**

"Hello, thank you for helping me, this must be trivial to what you're used to, but still, My daughter has run away to France with her friends with my credit card, I'll send you guys there and give you a week in a hotel to find and take her back, and please, she is rebellious, but don't hurt you too much, knock her out if you have to, but please, nothing major." Mike explained to the group.

"We are the best, sir, Hostage extraction is one of our specialties, and we are no strangers to a belligerent hostage." Rook explained.

"Thank you, if you need anything else tell me." Mike said, as a private Jet taxied on to the airfield.

 **1 day later.**

The group got off the plane, going to get picked up and taken to the hotel.

The group was talking in the car about what they were going to do.

"Ok, so, we can track her purchases, and we can find her there, but getting her back is going to be a lot harder." IQ said, looking over to the group.

"And getting her away from her friends." Doc said, not sure how this would go down.

"Well, once we get to the hotel, we need to contact Mike and ask for his credit card history." Twitch said.

The group got out of the car, and walked into the lobby, and it was almost funny seeing a few plain clothed civilians carrying several weapon cases.

The group got to their rooms and unpacked, with the men and women getting separate rooms.

"You know, I don't see why we need our weapons, even rubber bullets are overkill." IQ said to Twitch.

"Yeah, just a taser would do the job just fine." Twitch responded.

 **Mens room**

"I cannot wait to knock that bitch out." Sledge said, looking over his shotgun.

"And that's why I'm here." Doc said, checking his syringes.

"We are here for a week, we can get her on the first day, and enjoy a little break yeah?" Rook said, looking out the window.

"Well, we should get to bed, I don't have a good feeling about tomorrow." Doc said, locking his MP5 back up.

 **The next day**

The group was driving to a diner, the most recent purchase being 13 minutes ago.

The car pulled up to the Diner, and they got out.

"I think bringing our pistols is still overkill." IQ said.

"Don't worry, at least you didn't bring a full pump action shotgun." Twitch said, pointing to Sledge.

"You never know." Sledge responded.

The group stepped in, being met by a friendly greeter.

(in french) "hello, welcome, all of our tables are full, but there should be one open in a second." she said.

"Actually, we're not here for food, we're here for someone." twitch said.

"Oh, um, please don't make too much of a commotion." the greeter requested quietly.

"That's the plan" Doc said, walking past her.

"So, who are we looking for?" IQ asked.

"Short, blonde, and has green eyes." Rook responded.

"Found her." sledge said, walking over to a booth.

"This is going to be fun." Twitch said.

"Excuse me, but we've been sent to retrieve you, you've been on a little too much of a spending spree." IQ said.

"Excuse me?" she said, annoyed.

She stood up, still being several inches shorter than IQ.

"Look, we're not trying to threaten yo-" IQ said, before being punched by the daughter.

"Back up you skinny bitch!" The daughter shouted at IQ.

"Woah, woah, woah, no need to do that." Rook said, trying to calm the situation.

Then her friends stood up.

"Are you trying to kidnap her?" one of her friends shouted.

Sledge looked over a doc, who responded with a facial expression that said: " _you may as well."_

Sledge pulled out his Shotgun, and aimed it squarely at The daughter.

"Woah, put that away, I'll have you sued for attempted muder!" the Daughter shouted.

Sledge proceeded to hit her with the buttstock of the shotgun, sending her to the floor, unconscious.

By this point, any other conversation in the diner had stopped.

"Well, any of you want to join her?" sledge said, pumping his shotgun.

The girls looked distressed, and decided to leave.

"You alright?" Doc asked IQ

"I'm fine, she's pretty weak." IQ said.

"Well, if she looks like that, I doubt she has any muscles." Doc said.

The group picked the daughter up, and brought her to the car, tipping the greeter on the way out.

 **Hereford base**

"Aaaand done." Gabe said, finishing the email detailing his walk.

Gabe hooked up Pai to the extra casing, and plugged her into the wall socket.

Gabe stood in the middle of the room, looking around at the very familiar grey walls. But now he felt bored, with nothing to do.

And then something presented itself: a scream.

Gabe investigated, checking with frost, just to be sure she didn't trap her leg again, not finding her in her room.

Gabe walked out into the rec room, seeing a heated argument between Tachanka and Caveria.

"THIS IS WHY CAPITALISM WILL FAIL!" tachanka shouted at Caveria

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT!" Caveria shouted back.

"The hell is going here?" Gabe asked.

"Someone wanted to play Monopoly." Ela responded.

"But the whole capitalism thing though." Gabe asked.

"That was Kapkan." Ela said.

"Everyone gets mad, If you just share, everyone is happy." Kapkan said.

"Bit more complex than that." Ash said.

"No, no it would work." Kapkan responded.

"No, you're not seeing my point." Ash said, saying it with a hint of anger in her voice.

 **5 minutes later**

The entire group was fighting, simply over Monopoly. Though, who doesn't.

Gabe was leaning on a counter, watching the whole situation fold out.

Alibi walked out into the Rec room, seeing the massive argument.

"Everytime I try and get something to eat." Alibi said, leaving.

Gabe watched on for a while, seeing as it grew closer and closer to being physical.

And then Tachanka threw a punch.

As this happened, it was as if time had stopped, and the room was dead quiet.

Then, almost like a cartoon, everyone followed suit, fighting.

"What the hell is happening here?" Six asked.

"They played Monopoly." Gabe responded.

"We really have to get rid of that, this always happens." Six said.

"Oh, so, this isn't the first time?" Gabe asked.

"I've had to call in other ops to make this stop. Let me guess, the Russians began to preach for communism?" Six asked.

"Yep." Gabe responded.

"I get paid a six figure salary and still I don't get paid enough for this." Six said, leaving.

The fight lasted for a while longer, a few getting knocked out, and when the fight was just about to break up, Nøkk came out into the rec room.

"The hell?" She asked.

"Monopoly." Gabe responded, taking a sip of water.

"Really? The most professional team in the world?" Nøkk asked.

"Yeah, you're definitely new to team." Gabe said.

"Oh, hey, you're the guy from earlier, Gage I think it was?" Nøkk said.

"Close, but no cigar, the name's Gabe." He responded.

"Close enough." Nøkk said.

"You can call me whatever you want really." Gabe said.

"So, does this happen often?" Nøkk asked.

"The fight or the name thing?" Gabe asked.

"The fighting." Nøkk clarified.

"If everyone's piss drunk or… this apparently." Gabe said.

"Often then?" Nøkk asked.

"Yep, actually, you know what?" Gabe responded, walking up to the last 3 operators fighting, Tachanka, Thatcher, and Thermite.

"Hey, Tachanka." Gabe said.

"What?" Tachanka said, looking over from the argument.

Gabe proceeded to splash Tachanka in the face with the last of his drink.

Tachanka was genuinely surprised for a second, and then started to chase Gabe.

Nøkk looked on, confused.

 **GSG9'S quarters.**

Blitz was scrolling through his phone, hanging out with the other 2 guys of the GSG9.

"So, when will Monika be back?" Bandit asked.

" 'bout a week, but other than that, it's just going to be us." Blitz asked.

"You never miss the gender diversity until it's gone." Jäger said.

"Hey, she's more than that." Bandit said, "she's also got a nice ass as well."

"And she's my Girlfriend." Blitz said, "and if I catch you looking at her like that, I'm going to make you blind."

"Yeah sur-" Bandit said, being interrupted by a small bark.

The 3 guys sat up, looking at a small dog, that couldn't be more than 3 months old. A small Husky sat at their feet, wagging his tail across the rug.

"Who let that dog in?" Jäger asked.

"I don't know, but can you blame them?" Blitz asked.

"No." Bandit said.

They looked at the dog, who was still sitting politely, having it's tongue out.

"Should we take him to the other operators?" Jäger suggested, "maybe it's one of theirs."

"It doesn't have a collar." Blitz pointed out.

"Well, we keep him for now." Bandit said, picking it up, with no resistance from the dog.

The dog licked Bandit's face, and the three went out to show everyone else their discovery.

 **The rec room**

"So, you guys got any names for him?" Blitz asked the small crowd that had gathered around the small Husky.

"Snickerdoodle!" Dokkebi suggested, which was responded with a resounding no.

"Hunter?" Kapkan suggested, to meet a little less resistance from the group.

"How about steel?" Valkyrie suggested, which was met with a few nods of approval.

"No, no, no, I got it, how about dog?" Thermite said, with looks of disapproval from everyone.

"A sneaky, little husky? How about Roam?" Ash suggested, being met with mostly approval.

"Roam? Really? I said that as a joke." Ash replied.

"We don't exactly have anything better, unless you want to go with Dog or snickerdoodle." Thatcher said.

"Yeah, alright fair enough." Ash said.

The dog, after being pet by more people than it had ever seen, scratched at the door leading to the airfield.

"You need to go outside?" Bandit said, going to open the door.

Bandit watched as the dog walked out on the pavement and did it's business in the grass.

"...house trained yet no collar?" Bandit said to himself, confused.

 **Alright. I generally don't have a plan, but I have a few things planned for the future, so for the time being, I'm just rolling with the punches. Sorry if you're not a big fan of side antics, but Other than that, not much else to say, cya.**

 **P.S. sorry for any misspellings, and the like.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm back again, with more fanfic. I'm not gonna lie, feel like this is a guilty pleasure. Anyway, enjoy.**

 **1 month later after Communist Monopoly incident.**

Gabe was sitting in Six's office, being the only one there. Six had called him down about an hour ago, but only gotten to her office 15 minutes afterwards. But, still, she wasn't there.

Gabe had flipped through the posts of the teams private Facebook group, until he'd reached the bottom.

"For fucks sake." Gabe said to himself, getting up to find Six.

He searched around, not finding her in the Rec room, Cafeteria, or the firing range.

Then he looked in the meeting room, and saw nearly every operator sitting, and six up on the stage.

Gabe quietly closed the door, tuning in to what six was saying.

"...and as such, this will be a major operation, but with a standard team. All training and performance will be monitored for selective purposes. Any questions?" Six finished.

"Yeah, what's this about?" Gabe asked.

"You're supposed to be listening." Mira said from the front of the room.

"No, because I literally just got here." Gabe corrected.

"Why weren't you here?" Six asked.

"I was waiting in your office." Gabe responded.

"Oh, that's my fault, I called you down, then remembered about the operation coming up." Six clarified.

"No worries." Gabe responded, more politely than what he'd wanted to.

 **20 minutes later**

"I'm terribly sorry about that." Six said.

"No, please, don't worry, it happens often." Gabe responded.

"I don't leave you here often." Six said, confused.

"Being forgotten." Gabe said.

"Oh, well, anyways, there's a minor munitions storage base controlled by the white masks, and shared by a few other terrorist organizations. You'll be dropped in, and I'd recommend you use Pai to her greatest potential." Six said.

"Alright, thanks." Gabe said, going to leave.

"And one more thing." Six said, stopping Gabe.

"Yeah?" Gabe responded.

"We won't forget you." Six said.

"Thanks." Gabe said in return.

Gabe walked out into the rec room, seeing a common sight, a few operators lounging about.

Gabe saw Echo, Mute, and Jäger sitting at a table, and decided to join them.

"Hey, how's it going guys." Gabe said, pulling up a chair.

"Good, you?" Echo asked.

"Good, I'm guessing you guys are talking about your latest tech stuff." Gabe said.

"Yep, you done anything with Pai recently?" Mute asked.

"Yeah, I've devised a couple of new protocols just in case I bite the dust, since the whole walk thing really put things into view." Gabe said.

"Really? Like what?" Echo asked, genuinely curious.

"Well, I've taken the time to genuinely write out an obituary, and a little trick just in case, protocol goodnight." Gabe said, a hint of dread in his voice.

"And that does?" Mute asked.

"Pai accesses any and all signals that can detonate a bomb, and sends a detonate signal, for everything within a 100 meter radius, and as a final touch, plays _We'll meet again."_ Gabe said.

"That'd be a sight to see, you've just captured a guy and suddenly everything explodes." Echo said.

"I hope I don't have to use it at all." Gabe said.

"That's some foreshadowing for you." Jäger said.

"With my track record, it probably is." Gabe said, getting up to leave.

 **1.5 kilometers above the polish wilderness.**

Gabe looked down at the ground, seeing only light from the stars and moon.

"Reaching jump zone in 20 seconds!" The pilot yelled over the engine.

"Got it, have a safe flight back!" Gabe yelled back.

Gabe opened the door, the cold midnight winds drowning out the minor radio chatter.

Gabe waited, and heard the jump signal, and leapt from the plane.

The wind was cold on Gabe's exposed skin, but Gabe didn't mind, he was too busy watching his altimeter.

Gabe landed, and began to unpack his weapons, seeing his new L118A1, which he'd taken the liberty of upgrading with a milled bolt, inbuilt suppressor, and an enlarged trigger guard, making it closer to the AW, rather than his older PM.

It was heavier, but more powerful. Gabe was willing to sacrifice the weight.

He checked his new five-seven, which after a little practice, accuracy came easily.

Gabe walked through the Forest, not really in much of a hurry, seeing the grey exterior of the compound.

Gabe found a good vantage point, and set up.

"Alright Pai, you got intell on this place?" Gabe asked.

"Yes, this is an unmarked building on most maps, and has been recently discovered as an ammo and vehicle depot for terrorist organizations." Pai said.

"What kind of vehicles and weapons?" Gabe asked, scouting the building out.

"Light pickup trucks with mounted weaponry, but weapon types stored here is unknown." Pai said.

"Alright, see what you can do with spotting enemies inside." Gabe said.

 **45 minutes later**

Gabe had been scanning the routes of patrol units, and had picked one out.

Gabe looked through his scope, and saw the pair of white masks walking through the woods.

Gabe put pressure on the trigger, and watched as one fell while the other one was stunned at the sudden situation.

Gabe cycled the bolt, and quickly shot the second patrol.

"I would recommend you hide the bodies, patrol routes follow the same path." Pai said.

"Got it." Gabe said, going to do as Pai said.

 **Hereford base**

"So, you're telling me that-" Frost said drunkenly before getting cut off by Twitch.

"Yes, you need to stop using your leg as a trigger for your traps." Twitch finished Frost's thought.

"So, what do I use?" Frost asked.

"You're too drunk." Twitch said, getting up and leaving.

Twitch looked around the room seeing more operators messing around, and went to see Rook and Doc, who were playing darts.

Doc threw yet another triple 20

Rook looked at the score, and just gave up at that point.

Twitch walked over and greeted the two defenders.

"Hey, how's it going?" Twitch asked.

"Good." Doc responded, throwing his last dart with precision.

"A little frustrating." Rook responded.

"What? He gives shots so he's gotta be good at darts." Twitch said.

"Actually, no, I'm good at darts so I don't have to do shots, someone has to stay sober." Doc said.

"Fair." Twitch said, looking back over the small crowd of operators.

Roam walked up to Twitch and sat down at her feet.

"Awww, you're a cute little guy." Twitch said, squatting down to pet the dog.

Roam simply responded with a small bark and rolling over on his back.

Bandit watched Roam play with Twitch for a few minutes, before turning back to his fellow GSG9 operators.

"So, he's house trained, castrated, and eats dog food, but doesn't have a collar." Jäger said, trying to figure out where the dog came from.

"He's been here for about 3 weeks now, I think he's just the team mascot now." Bandit said.

"Noone is allergic to dogs, so I think we can keep him." Blitz said.

 **Poland**

Gabe shot the last guard, sending them over the balcony railing.

"You got eyes on anyone else in the building?" Gabe asked Pai, who was scrolling through security camera feeds.

"No, I do believe you have taken out everyone." Pai responded.

"Alright, moving in." Gabe said, slinging his rifle over his shoulder.

Gabe walked out into the clear, seeing bodies laying around the gravel lot.

Gabe stepped into the building, pulling out his five-seven, and began clear rooms.

Gabe walked into the final room in the floor plan, having passed by a small cafe, bunks, and a maintenance room, and seeing weapon racks, with a few assault rifles, SMGs and the like, but one shelf caught his attention.

Grenade launchers.

Gabe looked at the weapons on the shelf, seeing an M79, M32, H69, and a certain pump action grenade launcher.

"I'm sure nobody will miss this." Gabe said, taking the China lake with him.

Gabe called in a weapon confiscation team, and a ride out of the base.

Gabe walked out onto the balcony, having stopped back by the cafe, getting an apple.

Gabe leaned against the railing, and took a bite of the apple, but began to hear a rumbling in the distance.

"What the…" Gabe said, looking down the gravel road where the sound was coming from.

Gabe saw a round silhouette of something, then Gabe realised what it was.

A T-54.

Gabe quickly hid inside the building, grabbing the China lake, even though he knew it wouldn't do too much.

"Pai, I thought you said this was for pickup trucks." Gabe said.

"You were informed that multiple terrorist organizations use this base, some better armed than others." Pai said.

"Ok, so what do I do?" Gabe asked.

"Since you already asked for the confiscation crew to come and pick you up, you must destroy the tank, or else the helicopter will come under heavy fire." Pai explained.

"Well, they have a big cannon, and I can't outrun explosions." Gabe said.

"Find a way to distract them, then find a weakness in their armor." Pai suggested.

Gabe peaked back out the doorway, seeing a masked man looking around, standing in an opening on top of the turret.

"Pai, can you jam their signals?" Gabe asked.

"Yes, but I require a replacement signal." Pai said.

"What do you mean?" Gabe asked.

"You made me, but you didn't give me a signal disruptor, and as such, my signal jamming abilities are equivalent to holding down the button on a walkie-talkie." Pai said.

"Ok, just play something distracting, and loud." Gabe said.

 **Inside the T-54**

The crew had noticed the lack of response of the base's workers, and in their place, a few bodies.

Everything was quiet, other than the rumble of the engine idling.

 _ **Russian national anthem**_

The crew was scared half to death, and nearly deaf due to the sudden horns of the Russia's national anthem.

Gabe ran out from cover, and shot one of the rounds, hitting the engine's vented cover.

Gabe pumped another round into the chamber, and fired again, hitting the turret, blasting the masked man looking out of the turret into a red mist.

Gabe pumped the grenade launcher again, and shot.

The 40mm round flew through the air, landing in the hole in the turret, and detonating the stored ammunition, and with the Soviet anthem blasting through the radio, they were too deafened to even react.

Gabe felt the shockwave of the T-54 exploding, seeing the turret flung off the base.

Gabe cycled another round in the chamber, hearing the casing ringing as it hit the ground.

"I AM THE GOD OF DESTRUCTION!" Gabe shouted into the sky.

Gabe put the grenade launcher on safety, and went to get another apple.

"Recording saved." Pai said.

"Please don't send that to the team." Gabe asked of Pai.

"Sending." Pai said, loading up the video.

"Sometimes I regret giving you free will." Gabe said.

"But you don't have the balls to take it away." Pai said.

"Yep." Gabe responded.

 **Hereford base**

Doc threw his last dart, ending the game in only 5 turns.

"Remind me never to play darts with you." Rook said.

"Alright." Doc said, as his phone got a notification.

Doc looked at his phone, seeing a video from Gabe.

"Hey guys, Gabe sent us a video from his mission." Doc shouted to the small crowd of operators.

Doc propped his phone up, and the operators gathered around.

 **3 minutes later**

The video ended, with a few people in tears over Gabe's reaction.

"There's no fucking way he destroyed a tank." Warden said, crossing his arms.

"Can you doubt the footage?" Nøkk asked.

"I… guess I can't." Warden said.

 **A day later**

Gabe walked in the back door to the quarters, and quietly closed the door, it being around 2-3 am.

Gabe went down to the range, storing his rifle and pistol away, and going back to his room, plugging in Pai, and laying down, but before he could fall asleep, Pai chimed in.

"You have a new message from Amelia." Pai said.

"What'd she say?" Gabe asked tiredly.

"Hey, I got injured on a mission, sorry for not texting or calling you, recently got out and I was wondering if you'd like to catch up?" Pai said, reading the message out.

"Pai?" Gabe asked.

"Yes?" Pai responded.

"Make a reminder to schedule a vacation soon." Gabe said.

"Alright." Pai said.

 **Alright, that's it, sorry for the shorter than usual chapter, and break I had, got stuff going on soon, and need to be prepared.**

 **P.S. again, sorry for any misspellings and the like.**


	14. Chapter 14

**And I'm back, I really don't have much to say here, but to the people in the reviews, you've been really kind, and I have improved due to you guys, and I just gotta say, thanks for supporting me, anyways, let's get on with it.**

Gabe woke up, not to his alarm, but rather the sun hitting him right in the eyes, due to his new room getting a lot of sun.

Gabe got up, completing the morning routine, and heading down to the rec room.

The tank video had spread like wildfire around the base, and Gabe still had no clue.

Gabe texted Amelia back, taking her up on the vacation offer.

Gabe genuinely couldn't wait, after a few months he'd be able to see Amelia again.

Maybe Finka was right. Maybe a girlfriend would help.

Gabe entered the rec room, seeing Mozzie on top of Sledge and Caveria on top of Tachanka.

"WE WILL HAVE THE LAST OF THE COFFEE!" Mozzie shouted.

Gabe was decently surprised that he hadn't heard this before he came in.

"I will kill you for that coffee." Caveria said.

"Yeah, the hell is going on?" Gabe asked.

"Well, we forgot to restock on coffee and now we only have enough for 2 people." Sledge explained.

"What if I just make some and take it while you guys did this?" Gabe asked.

The four looked over at Gabe with a death stare.

"Alright, I get the message." Gabe said.

Gabe watched the four battle it out, with Tachanka and Caveria almost losing, but with the match dragging on for some 45 minutes, Gabe had left, walked to a local coffee shop, and was able to get back before the fight was over.

"Yo, I'm back." Gabe said, seeing the group taking a break.

"Wait, where'd you get that?" Sledge asked.

"I walked to a coffee shop, and while I was there got some more so you guys don't wake more people up by accident." Gabe said, showing them the bag of coffee beans.

"Oh… thanks Gabe." Caveria said, shocked.

"You four owe me a favor." Gabe said, tossing the bag at Caveria.

 **3 hours later**

IQ was playing with Roam, with the rest of the GSG9 laying around.

"I swear she loves that dog more than she loves me." Blitz said jokingly.

"Well, at least he's small, gets her to bend over more." Bandit said.

Jäger and Blitz looked back at Bandit with a facial expression that said _"alright, stop."_

"I take it back." Bandit said.

"You better." Blitz said.

"Take back what?" IQ said, holding the pup.

"Nothing." Jäger said dismissively.

"I can tell it wasn't nothing." IQ said.

"Look, I put my life at risk on a monthly basis, if not more often, but I want to be shot, not blinded and shield bashed to death." Bandit said.

"He said something about my ass didn't he?" IQ asked Blitz.

"Mhm." Blitz said, sealing Bandits fate.

 **The training yard.**

Ash was running around the track as she normally did, but she suddenly stopped when she saw bandit thrown out a second story window onto some bushes.

"What the fuck?" She said, stopping.

Roam ran outside, going up to Bandit, who was on the ground and crawling his way out of the bushes, until Roam started assaulting Bandit with unwavering love.

"Aaaaaand now I've seen it all. Somehow." Ash said to herself, continuing on her jog.

 **A week later**

Gabe was waiting at the airport, waiting for Amelia to show up.

Gabe looked at the people amongst the crowd, eventually spotting a green eyed, blonde with her hair in a familiar bun, and Gabe immediately recognize her, waving Amelia over.

"Hey, how's it been?" Amelia asked.

"Great, heard you got injured, you alright?" Gabe asked.

"Well, I'm talking to you and getting time off, so I'm well enough." Amelia said, the pair walking to catch their flight.

"So, what adventures have you been on?" Amelia asked Gabe.

"I walked from southern Germany to Hereford." Gabe said nonchalantly.

"You what?" Amelia asked, caught off guard.

"Oh, yeah, and the GSG9 found a puppy." Gabe said.

"That's all well and good, but what did you say about a walk from southern Germany?" Amelia asked.

"Well, I got knocked out, got lost, and my team thought I was dead, so, I walked back." Gabe said.

"And yet you throw up at every opportunity?" Amelia said.

"I work In mysterious ways." Gabe said.

"You're a dork." Amelia responded.

 **Paris, France.**

The pair stepped off the plane, and walked out of the airport.

"You have any plans?" Amelia asked.

"I don't know what you're doing, but I'm getting as drunk as I can." Gabe said.

"A good idea, and I'm joining you." Amelia said.

The pair walked into a bar, Gabe mainly bypassing the language barrier.

(In French) "Hey, could I get the strongest drink you have." Gabe asked the bartender.

"Are you sure?" The bartender asked.

"Did. I. Stutter." Gabe said in return.

"Fine. And for your mistress?" They asked.

"Oh, no, we're just friends" Gabe said.

"Sure." The bartender joked.

"Hey Amelia what do you want?" Gabe asked.

"I'm good with red wine." Amelia said in return.

Gabe translated, and the pair were on their way to making several mistakes.

 **2 hours later**

It was around 8:40, and Gabe and Amelia were absolutely smashed.

The pair had barely made their way back to their hotel room, two beds and a nice view of the city.

"So, how have you been?" Amelia asked drunkenly.

"You already asked that." Gabe said, not looking away from the ceiling.

"But I wanna know." Amelia asked.

"Fine, when I got back from my walk I didn't feel good, and I talked with Finka and she said I should get a girlfriend." Gabe said.

"Wait, what if, now hear me out, I was your girlfriend?" Amelia said.

"Why did I spend my vacation days on this?" Gabe asked.

"Because you love me." Amelia joked.

"Yeah probably." Gabe said.

"Come here." Amelia said, sitting up in her bed.

"Well, now I'm scared to." Gabe said, getting up anyways.

"Don't worry, women don't bite." Amelia joked.

"I beg to differ." Gabe said, sitting one Amelia's bed.

"And why so?" Amelia asked, crossing her legs.

"Have you ever met Caveria?" Gabe asked.

"No, is she the kind that bites?" Amelia asked.

"She wears skeleton face paint and stabs people on the regular, so I guess so." Gabe said.

"Alright, put your head in my lap." Amelia said.

"That's a little forward." Gabe joked.

"Trust me, it's a thing me and my squad mates do." Amelia explained.

"Fine." Gabe said, doing as Amelia asked.

"Ok, so, just relax and tell me what's wrong." Amelia said.

"I feel like… I don't do enough for people." Gabe said.

"And why's that?" Amelia said, playing with Gabes hair.

"I feel like I take up too much time, and I'm not good enough." Gabe said.

"I said tell me why." Amelia said.

"I had to have a flight organized for me to get back to Hereford, I fell on a water bottle, and had a mission delayed. But, I haven't done too much in return." Gabe explained.

"Alright, tell me what you have done to help your team." Amelia said.

"I guess… I helped Frost that one time… and the other time when she got her leg trapped, and most of the operations have been successful, and I destroyed a tank." Gabe said, realising he has made up for most of his screw ups.

"Wait, wait, wait, you destroyed a tank?" Amelia said, shocked.

"Yeah, I got a video hold on." Gabe said, getting his phone.

 **3 minutes later**

"I'm not sure what to say." Amelia said, the two laying next to each other on the bed.

"How dare you address the god of destruction in this way." Gabe joked, putting his phone away.

"Alright, stop talking, and come here." Amelia said, hugging Gabe.

"You really doing this?" Gabe asked.

"Yes, because you're warm." Amelia said.

"And you're cold." Gabe said.

Amelia shushed Gabe, and the pair fell asleep on the bed.

 **Hereford base**

Vigil and lion were playing a game of chess, there being not much else to do.

Vigil looked intently at his pieces, and reached for it, but stopped himself.

Lion looked at his watch, again.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhh…" Vigil began to drone on, but was stopped by Lion.

"This is why I don't play chess with you people." Lion said.

"Well, I'm sorry your highness, not everyone here is a super genius" Vigil said sarcastically, moving a bishop.

"Checkmate." Lion said as he moved a rook into place.

"I… what?" Vigil said, looking over the pieces.

"I'm not a super genius, you're just a super idiot." Lion said, getting up and leaving.

"Dick." Vigil said, putting the pieces away.

 **Six's office**

Six was working as normal, but recently an informant told her about a defector.

In a minor base, an outpost to a white mask controlled chemical weapons facility, the big mission coming up, the defector wanted freedom and protection from the white masks in exchange for Intel.

In this case, this could mean a success, or the loss of 5 operators.

A chain is only as strong as its weakest link.

Six already had a team in mind.

 **Paris, France**

Gabe woke up, feeling the immediate effects of several drinks too many, but nearly forgot as soon as he saw Amelia.

She was still asleep, with a small smile on her face, arms still wrapped around Gabe.

Gabe rested there for what felt like hours, but he didn't mind, the city was wide awake, but the pair didn't have to wake up yet.

"I think she likes you." Pai said, startling Gabe.

"Hey, be quiet." Gabe whispered back at Pai.

"Alright, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone." Pai whispered back.

Amelia began to open her eyes, then jammed them back shut, feeling like she was going to vomit.

Amelia got up, startling Gabe, and ran to the bathroom.

"You alright?" Gabe shouted after her.

The only response he got was the sounds of sickness.

"I'm going to take that as a no." Gabe said, going to see if Amelia needed anything.

Gabe walked into the bathroom, seeing Amelia bent over the toilet, holding onto it like her life depended on it.

"You need anything?" Gabe asked, putting his hand on her back.

"Y-yeah… can I get a water?" Amelia said weakly.

"Yeah, tell me if you need anything else." Gabe responded, going to fulfill her request.

 **Siberian tundra, 32 hours later**

Montange looked out over the bleached snow, a small outpost, looking nearly buried in the snow.

"Whatcha see out there?" Ash asked the Frenchman.

"Whole lot of nothing, the base seems to be pretty empty." Montange responded.

"You sure this is the one?" Kapkan asked, sitting by the fire, along with Glaz and Thatcher.

"This is the one specified, has a radio mast and everything." Montange responded.

"Ok, game plan?" Ash asked.

"Alright, we head down there, and Glaz stays in cover behind the hill to the south, meanwhile, The four of us head to the base, and I jam one of my EMP grenades in the fuze box, and that should cut out all communications within the base, then we head in, secure the defector, and if the need should arise, kapkan will deploy his traps, but otherwise, if it goes smoothly, then grab the defector, and book it the hell out of there." Thatcher said, looking over at the base.

The group put out the fire, and packed up the camp site.

"Showtime." Ash said, loading her R4-C

"Americans." The two Russians said in unison.

 **Hertfordshire base.**

"How… did you do this?" Six asked.

"We got a lot of duct tape and a ladder." Thermite said.

Tachanka was looking down at the small group, having being duct taped to the ceiling.

"The Lord says let this continue." Tachanka said from the ceiling.

"No, you might fall." Six responded.

"Nyet. I stay." Tachanka said.

"C'mon, this took a long time to do, just let him stay." Blitz requested.

"Doc, please get him down from there." Six asked.

Doc looked up from his book, and took a sip from his tea, then he looked back at six.

"Either let it be, or give me a raise." Doc said, giving six a tired look.

"You know we are in no position to give raises out willy-nilly." Six responded.

"Well, I guess he's staying up there." Doc said, crossing his legs, and looking back to his book.

Six gave up and walked away.

The group looked back up to Tachanka.

"My loyal servants, fetch me the finest woman in the land!" Tachanka shouted jokingly.

"Are we really doing this?" Blitz asked Thermite.

"I guess so." Thermite said.

"My Lord, what do you mean by finest?" Blitz asked.

"She must be breathtaking!" Tachanka shouted back.

"I've got an idea." Thermite said, walking to the medical wing.

 **Paris, France.**

Amelia and Gabe were looking over the city, the mid afternoon sky, just barely giving way to the bright vibrant colors of the sunset.

"Today was fun." Amelia said.

"It's not over yet." Gabe said, looking over at Amelia.

"I don't know, I just feel like laying down and watching T.V. in some comfy clothes." Amelia said.

"Well, we didn't exactly make a plan for this trip, so, whatever you want to do." Gabe said.

"Alright, let me change." Amelia said, stepping away from the window.

Amelia grabbed some clothes from her suitcase, and headed to the bathroom.

"You've been feeling better, haven't you?" Pai asked Gabe.

"Yeah, I guess I have." Gabe said.

"So, you like her?" Pai asked, already sure if the answer.

"I think I'm in love." Gabe said.

"God, and only on the second date." Pai joked.

"Well, yeah, I guess so." Gabe said.

"Well, if she decides to go on a three day vacation with you, I'm pretty sure she does too." Pai said.

"I don't think my life can get better." Gabe said.

"You still don't have a car and refuse to take a DNA test." Pai responded.

"Cars are expensive, and those DNA tests are fucking scams, so just let me have my moments." Gabe said.

"Fine." Pai said, shutting itself off.

 **Siberian tundra**

"I'm in position." Glaz said, radioing the team.

"Alright, devices going dark." Thatcher said, priming one of his EMP grenades, closing the fuze box with the grenade inside.

An electronic explosion went off, and the few out-door lights went off.

"Proceed inside." Kapkan said, walking around the corner.

The wind grew stronger, bringing with it a small blanket of snow and ice blowing across the ground.

 **Hertfordshire base.**

"Hey, Finka, how's it been?" Blitz asked.

"Oh, hello gentlemen, is there something I can do for you?" Finka asked.

"Yeah, actually, could you come with us?" Thermite asked.

"Why, might I ask?" Finka asked the pair.

"All will be revealed in time." Blitz said, gesturing for Finka to follow them.

 **The rec room.**

A few operators had gathered, seeing the Lord had ascended, and even Roam seemed to be confused.

"Our lord, we bring you the finest lady in the land." Blitz announced.

Finka looked up to see Tachanka taped to the ceiling.

"Hello Alex." Finka said casually.

"You have done a fine job gentlemen!" Tachanka said.

"So, I'm the finest in the land?" Finka asked.

"In my eyes, yes." Tachanka said.

"I'm flattered, but I have things to do, please call me later." Finka said, going back to the medical wing.

"You require anything else, my Lord?" Thermite asked.

"Yes, I am parched, fetch me my vodka." Tachanka said.

 **Siberian tundra.**

The group pushed in, placing bullets between eyes indiscriminately. They pushed forwards, searching every room, Montange leading the way.

A white mask ran out of a room, screaming, knife in hand.

Montange bashed the white mask to the ground, pulling out his pistol to finish the job.

Thatcher spotted a set of stairs, and after clearing the first floor, they pushed upwards, with no injuries.

They came upon a second story room, with no windows, and there sat the defector, bloodied and bruised.

Montange checked the room for threats, seeing nothing of note. He allowed the team to push in behind him.

"Alright, come with us, we know you're the defector." Ash said, picking the injured man up.

"We have a few vehicles rolling in behind you guys." Glaz radioed in, putting his eye up to the scope, with the vehicles having a yellow outline.

"Copy that, take a few shots if you can." Kapkan said, checking corners, making sure there was nobody nearby.

Glaz fired into the cold wind, watching as a white mask slump over in their seat, watching as the rest in the car recoil in shock.

The group of four pushed outside, seeing three vehicles with a few white masks getting out.

Glaz kept his assault on the convoy, covering the group on their way to the pickup zone.

The white mask convoy were still trying to find where the gunfire was coming from, with only five white masks left.

"Keep moving!" Ash said, practically dragging the defector on the ground, much to their dismay.

 **Hereford base**

"Aaaand… done." Blitz said, stepping back.

Thermite and Blitz had made a very long straw, all the way up to Tachanka.

"Alright, give it a try." Thermite said.

Tachanka put his mouth on the straw, and with much work, he got a sip of Vodka.

"Is good, thank you comrades, but it is too late, we must sleep." Tachanka said.

"You're sleeping up there?" Blitz asked.

"Da." Tachanka answered, not missing a beat.

"You sure?" Thermite asked.

"I do not repeat myself." Tachanka said.

"Alright, see you in the morning." Blitz said dismissively.

 **Paris, France.**

"You got everything?" Gabe asked Amelia.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. I needed this vacation, I'm ready to go back." Amelia said, walking out into the hotel hallway.

"So, got any plans when you get back?" Amelia asked, stepping in an elevator.

"Just wait for the next mission, I guess. How about you?" Gabe asked, pressing the ground floor button.

"Probably the same as you." Amelia responded, letting out a sigh.

 **Hereford base, a day later**

Tachanka woke up to see the rec room below him, with a few operators milling about.

"So, how was the defector?" Tachanka heard Blackbeard ask.

"Fine, but slow. If you want to be rescued, you're doing it fast." Ash responded.

"Any info out of him yet?" Blackbeard asked, taking a sip of coffee.

"No, he speaks Russian, and all the other Russian speaking ops are busy." Ash explained.

"Well, isn't Gabe fluent in Russian?" Blackbeard asked.

"He's on vacation right now, though I guess he should be back today." Ash said.

A few minutes had passed when Tachanka realised he was hungry.

"Loyal subjects!" Tachanka shouted from the ceiling.

"Wait, what the fuck are you doing up there Tachanka?" Ash asked, getting up from her seat.

"I am hungry, please fetch me food." Tachanka asked.

"Alright…what do you want?" Ash asked, strangely ok with the situation.

"What you call pancakes and my world famous jam." Tachanka explained.

"Well, none of us here can make you pancakes. At least not without burning them." Blackbeard said, looking up from his phone.

"Yo, guys I'm ba…" Gabe said, stopping mid sentence, seeing Tachanka taped to the ceiling.

"Oh, hey Gabe, how was your vacation?" Ash asked.

"Good. Really good actually." Gabe said.

"Cool, by the way, Cav wants you in interrogation room 3, we found a defector, and we don't have anyone available that can speak Russian other than you." Ash said.

"I'm only conversational, not fluent." Gabe said.

"Good enough." Ash responded.

 **Interrogation room 3.**

Lion watched from the other side of a one-way mirror, seeing the defector sitting at the table.

Gabe and Caveria stepped in, seeing the bruised defector.

"Work your magic." Caveria said, leaning up against the back wall.

(In Russian.) "Hi, I'm just here to bypass a language barrier, I'm just going to read out a few questions, and you answer them." Gabe said.

"Then I get what I requested for, yes?" The defector asked.

"Yes, now, do you know about the locations of any major white masks strongholds or major facilities?" Gabe asked, stuttering at a few points.

"Yes, the base I was captured at was 10 or so kilometers away from a major bomb making facility, an old Russian high-density living complex. There is also a small jail out behind." The defector said.

"Do you know any high ranking official's identities?" Gabe asked the defector, the defector giving him a look of regret.

"Yes. But he is a friend. As much as I want to stop the white masks, I don't want harm to come to him." The defector said.

"If you give us his identity, we will make sure he is safe." Gabe ensured the defector.

"I still cannot trust you." They said, looking down.

Gabe looked over at Caveria, and gave her a gesture to do something.

Caveria walked over, and grabbed the man by his hair, telling Gabe to translate.

"So, she's gonna chop off your balls if you don't tell us." Gabe said.

Caveria proceeded to slam the defector's head into the table.

Two thunks came from the other side of the one sided mirror, signalling lion's disapproval.

"So, what about now?" Gabe asked the defector.

The defector looked at caveria, who was walking back to the wall, waiting again for her cue.

"I like her." Is all they said.

"Are you fucking serious?" Gabe asked.

"A man is allowed to have taste. Plus she has… assets." The defector said.

Gabe got up, and whispered into caveria's ear.

Gabe left the interrogation room, and heard a commotion in the room, followed by lion running in the interrogation room.

 **Alright, so I've returned from a dark and cold grave to deliver this. Sorry that I've been inactive for so long, and thanks for you guys for understanding. Anyway, that's it for this one, cya next time.**


	15. Chapter 15

**So, let's begin. (Also thanks for the support.)**

Six looked over the transcript of the interrogation, seeing what she wanted. A location, and a verified threat. She could get the Russian military involved.

The PA system sparked to life.

"Everyone, please report to the meeting room." Six said through the PA.

"Looks like what you did paid off." Lion said to Caveria before heading to meet up with the other operators.

 **The meeting room.**

The room was filled with the operators, a small murmur was filling the air, mostly of questions of why they were there.

Six stepped out onto the stage.

"Hello, thank you for coming. This is big. We have gained information from a defector that there is a bomb making facility, with multiple very high ranking officers stationed there, overlooking the making and distribution of the explosive devices. Destroying this facility will effectively cut bomb threats by the white masks by nearly 90 percent. We have one chance." Six finished.

"So, do we take it over, or destroy it?" Gabe asked.

"Take it over, we need as many officials for info as we can." Six responded, looking over the crowd.

"So, when is this?" Frost asked.

"Three weeks. We have yet to organize with the Russian military. You will be helping the Russians by telling them of white masks tactics and skill." Six responded, lowering her clipboard.

"Who will be going?" Tachanka asked, looking over at his three comrades.

"All of you. We need as much firepower and specialties as we can get," Six said in return, "if there are no more questions, please get to training."

"Alright, everyone! Last party before the operation tonight!" Bandit shouted, throwing his arms up in the air.

Six looked over the crowd as the group cheered and walked out. She waited until everyone was out of the room.

"Sometimes, you can only hope." Six said to herself.

A small bark was heard from the side of the stage, and six turned her head to see roam, as playful as ever. Six walked over, and pet the dog, smiling.

 **Later that night**

A wireless speaker was up for grabs, and the FBI got it first, playing mostly classic rock, CCR, Queen, and the like.

Gabe took another sip of his water, hearing the crowd around him chatting, and the song "looking out my back door." Playing.

Ash came over and sat next to Gabe on the couch.

"Really something isn't it?" Ash asked.

"What?" Gabe asked back, putting his drink on the coffee table.

"Just… this, you know? Everyone's together, drinks, music, you know?" Ash said.

"Yeah, this is pretty nice, just the mission has me a little scared." Gabe responded.

"I'm not going to lie to you, I have doubts that everyone is coming home, especially from a mission like this." Ash said.

"Not that, there's just a sense of finality to it, like what if the white masks leaders are there, and we take them out, that could scatter the white masks completely. Then what?" Gabe asked, taking a drink after he was done.

"I'm no psychic, and I don't believe in them, so I couldn't tell you," Ash responded, "just have fun now, you might not be able to later."

"Guess you're right." Gabe responded, getting up to get another drink.

 **12 hours later**

Gabe woke up, it being around 8 AM, and did the morning routine.

Gabe came downstairs, seeing around a dozen asleep operators still in the rec room.

Gabe got his coffee, now able to focus on something.

Gabe got an idea.

Gabe went to the fridge, and got a few bottles of water, putting them next to the still asleep operators.

Gabe checked if he'd given water to everyone, and headed out onto the airfield, it being mostly quiet.

A few rookies were loading up on a bus, but otherwise, it was mostly lifless.

The Eastern end of the runway seemed to line up directly with the sun. Gabe listened for approaching aircraft, heard none, quickly ran out onto the runway, got a picture, and ran back, making sure he got a good shot.

Gabe headed back inside, to see if anyone had gotten up.

He saw that a few had sat up, sipping on the water Gabe had given them.

"Hey, how's it going?" Gabe asked the few that were up.

"Horrible, and I want to die." IQ said, not looking over at Gabe.

"Sure you do." Gabe said, going to find something to do.

 **An hour later**

Gabe was doing some practice matches against the other operators who were not entirely miserable.

It was about half way into the match, when he was faced with a near unwinnable situation.

1v4.

Gabe, at this point, didn't have any hope of winning.

He looked over his AS VAL, and reloaded, which made him feel a little more prepared.

He heard fast footsteps behind him, he spun around, seeing Rook passing just around the corner, and was able to quickly take him down with a few shots to the chest. He did a joking dramatic death when he felt the practice rounds hit him.

And he distracted Gabe just long enough for Mira to unload an entire magazine into Gabe.

 **10 minutes later**

Doc was talking with Mira, with Gabe resting on the couch in the rec room.

"We told you, some 30 times now, no full auto in the practice field." Doc said, facepalming.

"I thought I had it on semi-" Mira said, before being interrupted by Gabe, who was still in the other room.

"Kill me." Gabe complained from the other room, echoing down the hall.

"I… I don't know what happened." Mira said, shrugging.

"This better be the last time because now he's gonna be bitching all day." Doc said, leaving.

IQ sat against the couch, still nursing a headache.

"Tell me about it." She said, taking another sip of water.

 **2 hours later**

Montagne was sitting in his room, reading, when he looked up at his calendar, he looked down the month of October, seeing it was October 3rd. And circled, in big letters, was "Twitch starts holiday fever" Twitch always loved the holidays, and pretty much adopted every other operator's holidays. But, Montagne knew that Halloween was her favorite. By far. Montagne rushed out of his room, not bothering to mark his place. He rushed down the hall, knocking on her door.

"Hello?" Twitch asked as she opened the door.

"You haven't given out the treat baskets, have you?" Montagne asked quickly.

"What gift baskets?" Twitch said, keeping her 'secret.'

"We all know that you do these, no one else writes in near perfect cursive." Montagne said.

"Awww, damn. Anyway, why are you so worried about them?"

"Roam." Montagne said.

Twitch's eyes widened, and began to run down the hall, with Montagne not far behind.

 **The rec room**

Gabe was laying down with ice on his back, still wishing for death, with IQ, who mostly stuck around to help Gabe.

"You doing alright?" IQ asked.

"Better, still hurts like hell."

"Hmm, well, I've given you everything that isn't prescription so, quit your bitching." IQ responded.

Twitch and Montange ran down the hall, with Twitch hopping over the couch Gabe was resting on, and Montange did the same, just not as gracefully. As in he landed on Gabe.

"Shit sorry, gotta keep moving!" Montagne shouted back at Gabe as he ran down the hall.

A multitude of curses followed suit.

 **20 minutes later.**

Twitch and Montange were sitting in Twitch's room, now packing the gift bags in something more solid, so roam wouldn't get into them.

Luckily, Roam had not taken much interest in the bags.

"Alright, that's the last of them." Twitch said with a sigh.

"Next time… please start your fever later." Montagne said.

 **3 weeks later, 3 Am.**

The entire team was sitting out on the runway, waiting for the C-130 to be loaded.

The group idly chatted about what was coming.

"It's way too early for this." Nomad said, laying on her gear.

"Nah, this happens every now and then." Maverick said, sitting next to her.

"Still, this is ridiculous." Nomad responded, not looking up.

"Well, it's time to go, sleep on the way." Maverick said.

 **3 hours later**

Gabe sat near the loading ramp, seeing all the others with their gear, most being fast asleep. It was almost perfectly quiet, except for the roar of turbofan engines, and the much more quiet snoring of some operators.

"Pai?" Gabe asked quietly, raising his right arm.

"Yes?" Pai responded, just as quietly.

"Text Amelia, and say I'm going on a big mission, might not be able to talk." Gabe said, still being mindful of the light sleepers.

"Ok, text sent. Do you need anything else?" Pai asked.

"Yeah, play The weight." Gabe said, putting in his earbuds.

 **12 hours later**

The plane had landed, and most operators were awake, with a few exceptions. They had loaded off the plane, and were taken In a convoy of vehicles to the blockaded bomb manufacturing station.

In one of the cars sat the SAS and the Spetsnaz.

"We'll, any thoughts on what we're doing here?" Thatcher asked the group.

"No, but I do have one thing to say," Kapkan said, opening a bottle of vodka. "Want one for the road?"

"You Russians." Smoke said, taking the offered shot glass.

"You British." Glaz said, leaning back.

 **Siberia, 30km east of the chernobyl exclusion zone.**

The convoy pulled up to a makeshift gate, where the Russian military had blockaded the building. The convoy was let in, and the set up for the initial siege was begun.

A large gated off area around the buildings was established, many sniper nests and machine gun mounts were emplaced.

 **Day 1**

The group got accustomed to the camps, and introduce the Russian military to the tactics of the White masks.

A helicopter was spotted on the roof, unpowered. The Russian military had guns trained on it.

A smaller makeshift jail was just behind the highrise, where a few empty jail cells were kept.

Next, the R6 team scouted out the building with drones, finding nearly 200 white masks in the complex.

The second shift was coming up, and the rainbow team was relieved of their job for the day. Tomorrow, most of them would infiltrate the complex, except for Gabe and Glaz, who would provide sniper support.

 **North tent camp**

The group had gotten around a fire, telling jokes, singing songs, the whole nine yards.

"So, you ready to slam these fuckers into the ground?" Thermite asked the group.

The crowd cheered, and drinks were passed out. Games were played, bets were placed. The team partied like the world was going to end tomorrow.

Was it? No, of course not. But did it feel like it? Certainly.

Finka was chatting up a few of the Russian military soldiers for fun, at least until Tachanka found out.

"So, what do you do here?" Finka asked a soldier.

"I have my rifle, I have a target, and I have squadmates." They responded, gripping the barrel of their AK-12.

"Oh yeah? You can handle that rifle?" Finka teased.

"Well, I can show you how I handle it." They said, hinting at the obvious.

"Finka." Tachanka said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

She froze, and the soldier speed walked away.

Tachanka laughed loudly, and headed back to the tents.

"Alex." Finka said quietly, following him back to the camp.

A few operators had had a little too much fun, and were throwing rocks over the blockade.

"And one for your mother!" Bandit shouted at the highrise, throwing a handful of small rocks.

"Bandit, stop it, you're ruining our reputation." Blitz said, grabbing bandit by the arm.

"No, no, no, I'm gonna… gonna fuck these guys up!" Bandit shouted, gaining the attention of several blockade guards.

"C'mon, I'll make you pancakes in the morning." Blitz said, coaxing bandit back to the tents.

"Mmmm fine. I'm gonna blast one of the fuckers in the face with rocks tomorrow though." Bandit said slurred.

 **A night later**

The group woke up, the morning sun bathing the grey concrete of the high-rises in a bright orange.

A white mask sat up on the top of the building with a pair of binoculars.

"They're coming, set up the ambush." They said into a radio.

"Is that all?" The radio sparked back.

"Try to take them alive. That will be one hell of a bargaining chip." They said.

A bullet whizzed by them, and they quickly retreated back to the cover of the building.

 **The southern entrance.**

The R6 team had geared up. They were ready for almost anything.

The group split up into teams of five, and went from tree to tree to avoid fire from the high-rises.

Thatcher pushed up, but found no good cover for a good few meters.

A glint came from the top of the building.

A crack was all that Thatcher needed to know that he needed to run.

Though, before he could move, another snap had made the glint disappear.

"That's a favor for me, old man." Gabe said over the radio.

"The only favor you're getting is to avoid the beating for calling me old man. Thank you though." Thatcher responded.

"Alright, you watch yourself." Gabe said, looking back through the scope.

The teams regrouped behind the small makeshift prison, and pushed inside, taking out the few guards inside.

They pushed to the high-rises, and found a sort of large open space inside where tables were lined up, end to end, with explosive components strewn about.

A flashbang was thrown over one of the overlooking platforms, blinding most of the team.

Fuze couldn't see anything, but he could hear. It was all gunfire and shouting. He aimed at the faint outline of white masks and let his LMG let loose.

The jolting of the gun pushing into his shoulder made him more and more disoriented, the utter chaos of the situation bested him, and he began to retreat.

White masks poured from the doorways, wildly firing into the crowd of operators, wounding a few.

The remaining operators covered the escaping injured, and retreated back to the blockade.

"KEEP MOVING!" shouted Rook, carrying a wounded Jackal back to safety.

It was an utter failure.

It would take forever to have the team heal up.

The building couldn't be destroyed, it had high ranking officials that needed capture.

They were in a bind.

And, on top of all of this, a helicopter was being fueled up, to take the officials to safety if another siege were to happen.

There were few choices.

 **12 hours later**

It was dark out, and Gabe sat around the fire, with the rest of the non-injured operators. Spirits were low. Gabe got a tap on the shoulder.

"Yes?" Gabe asked, turning around.

A Russian soldier was standing there, and said, "command's got a job for you."

"Alright, I'll be there in a second." Gabe said, getting up from his seat.

Gabe walked to the command tent, and stepped in.

"You wanted to see me?" Gabe asked the few supervisors.

"Yes, you know of the recent failure of the plan, and because of such, our plan B was to just send in the available soldiers, but due to the ambush that the white masks carried out, we are afraid that they too will be greatly taxed with casualties." The Russian commander said.

"And where do I come in?" Gabe asked.

"You will be sent in, and silently take out as many as possible, and maybe capture an official on your way out." The commander said.

"Vague. I don't like it." Gabe said.

"We don't have anything else. You will be provided sniper support." The commander said, their tired eyes saying more than the report.

"Well, shit. Let's begin." Gabe said, walking out.

 **Day 3, 8:00 am.**

Gabe was suited up, AS VAL and five seven were triple cleaned. Gabe was tired. But on edge. He had sent Amelia a message that said "might not be coming back, I'll see you on the other side." Along with a picture of the high-rise. Gabe, lastly grabbed a picture of Amelia and him, and put it in an extra pocket. _Just in case._

Gabe stepped past the gate, and began moving from tree to tree, avoiding the watchful eye of the hidden snipers in the building.

He charged the bolt on his AS VAL, and let Pai control a drone to take a scan of the building.

He was now at the doors of the high-rise

"No time like the present." Gabe said, slowly pushing in the door, looking for white masks.

He saw two, lounging about near the stairs entrance.

Gabe quickly shot the pair, taking no time to think of who they were.

He pushed up the stairs further, seeing a white mask walking up the stairs, and he came up behind them, and stabbed them in the neck, dumping the white mask's body down the stairwell, making a dull thud.

"Officials located on the 6th floor." Pai said.

"Thanks, how many floors does this place have?" Gabe asked, looking up the stairwell.

"Eight, the helicopter is ready to go, so when you get spotted, they'll run for it." Pai said.

"When?" Gabe asked.

"Yes, when you get spotted. You are very likely to be spotted." Pai said.

"Alright, there's no one left in the stairwell, so it should be a straight shot." Gabe said, making his way upstairs.

Gabe reached the 6th floor, and opened the door, seeing a group of white masks walking together.

Gabe walked out into the hall, and was spotted by another white mask who was behind the group.

Time felt like it was running in slow motion, Gabe went to aim, and shot the white mask that spotted him.

It was too late though, the group had turned around, and a few had weapons.

Gabe ran down the hall running into the white mask leader.

Gabe aimed for his legs, and shot.

 _Click._

His mag was empty.

The leader, shocked, began to run, with Gabe pulling out his five seven, and began to chase the leader.

Gabe was shooting the passing white masks as he ran by, making sure no one would follow him.

Gabe saw the leader run into the stairwell, and he followed.

He slammed his body into the door, and was met with the buttstock of an AUG.

He was immediately knocked out.

The leader got in the helicopter, along with the rest of the officials, and flew away, with Hinds following close behind.

The blockade command was about to give orders to blow the whole thing up.

Then, they realised that Gabe hadn't come back.

Presumed KIA. But they'd wait, just in case.

 **3 hours later.**

Gabe woke up, finding himself bound and gagged.

"He's awake, get him ready." A voice said.

Gabe felt himself being propped up, And he had his blindfold and gag removed.

"So, we got a few questions before we kill you." A white mask said, inspecting a knife.

"Well shit, you might as well ask." Gabe responded.

"Alright then, well, what is the Russian military doing here?" They asked.

"Well we got a confirmed report, and got the big guns up here. Nothing much more." Gabe said.

"Alright, how's your team doing after that ambush?" They asked mockingly.

"Not allowed to say." Gabe responded simply, sitting up in his seat.

"Well, if you don't answer, we'll break you little computer." They responded.

"You know she explodes if you try that right?" Gabe responded.

"You're bluffing, there's no way you out some explosives into your little pet project." They said.

"It's true." Pai spoke up.

"Well, just throw it outside. I'll kill him, he's worn out his usefulness." The white mask said, picking up a pistol and racking the slide.

"Wait, wait, wait. Can a dead man have one last wish?" Gabe asked.

"As long as you don't pull any shit." The white mask said, holding the gun to Gabe's head.

"Alright, alright. Pai, initiate operation goodnight." Gabe said, sitting back into his seat.

 _ **We'll meet again, by Vera Linn.**_

The song filled the room, but elsewhere in the complex, it played over the PA system. Even in the blockade around the building had a few radios playing the song.

"Say, what kind of bombs do you make here?" Gabe asked over the song.

"Remote detonatable, why?" The white mask asked.

"I don't know, just wanted to know." Gabe said, shrugging.

 _ **So will you please say hello to the folks that I know, tell them, I won't be long, they'll be happy to know that as you saw me go, I was singing this song.**_

A minute went by, and the end of the song was near.

"You know, I realised something. I now know why I asked you about the bombs." Gabe said.

"Why's... that?" The white mask asked, confused.

"When this song ends, my computer will send a detonate signal across all frequencies. And when that happens, I'll be taking this whole complex with me." Gabe said, smiling.

"You bastard." The white mask said.

Gabe heard the white masks behind him begin to run, and the one in front of him already knew it was too late.

"Sorry." Gabe said with a smile.

 _ **And I know we'll meet again some sunny day.**_

Just as the song ended, Gabe closed his eyes, and waited. Then everything ended, just as soon as it started.

 **Southern blockade**

"The hell's wrong with comms?" Thermite asked Buck.

"Dunno, they're jammed with that music, should be over in a second." Buck said.

Just as the song came to a close, the ground shook with the force of an earthquake, and a large ear shattering boom was heard just over the wall.

Doc, after recovering from the shock, ran up to the edge of the blockade, seeing the complex falling to the ground, with debris falling over the blockade.

"Get to cover!" Doc shouted, hiding under a truck.

Doc heard the debris hit the truck above his head, sounding like hail.

The storm of concrete and rebar was over, and Doc got out from under the truck, seeing lots of little holes in the tents nearby, and broken glass everywhere.

His training kicked in and ran for the medical tents.

 **An hour later.**

The shock from the explosion had died off, and now it was cleanup, and body recovery.

"What happened?" Tachanka asked

"Gabe might have just blown himself up to destroy the facility. And some 78 percent of their bomb storage and production." Doc finished, wrapping up Tachanka's arm.

"Have we found his body?" Tachanka asked doc, still hopeful.

"Not yet, but I doubt we'll find it in one piece." Doc said, not looking Tachanka in the eyes.

 **4 hours later**

Rubble cleanup was surprisingly easy, the large chunks being pushed out of the way by the Russian military's tanks.

"That's all the floors worth of rubble, you think it had a basement?" Ash asked Jäger.

"Might be, but whatever was down there had been pulverised." Jäger concluded.

"We got dog tags!" Kapkan shouted from over the rubble pile.

Ash and Jäger rushed to the other side, seeing Kapkan holding a chain with two simple stamped steel tags.

On them read, "Gabe, N/A," the rest was scratched out by the rubble.

The group of three waived over a tank to get some big rubble out of the way, finding a collapsed basement, and a few weapons, 3 flattened and crushed AUGs, and an ASVAL, missing the stock, and the receiver was bent, though, it still held ammo.

A small, grey, wrist mounted device was found burned and torn in half, but they never found the other half.

The search went on for some time, finding a partially destroyed chair on the floor, with a burned tactical vest nearby. In one of the pockets, a crushed picture of Gabe and Amelia was found, wrinkled, but protected by the vest.

That was all they found of Gabe.

The helicopter that had the officials had ran out of fuel, forcing it to land, and having the Russian military capture them.

The R6 team wasn't needed any further, the Russian military would conduct full cleanup, and after a month, all that remained was the basement walls.

 **A day later, Hereford base.**

Spirits weren't low.

They weren't high.

Everyone just didn't want to be sad. Yet, with Gabe being dead, they weren't happy.

The FBI were heading to Gabe's room, ready to clean out his belongings.

"You think Pai will be there?" Pulse asked.

"Oh yeah, maybe she can give us some insight." Thermite said.

The group opened the door, seeing an unmade bed, and an empty charging stand.

"Damn. Alright check the drawers." Ash said, walking over to the desk.

She opened the drawers, and saw nothing initially.

She checked the next drawer, nothing.

The third and final drawer, held nothing but a few notebooks full of designs.

But, just as Ash was closing the drawer, she spotted a USB stick.

"Hey, guys check this out." Ash said, waving the group over.

"What's it got?" Castle asked.

"Dunno, I have a laptop I can plug it into." Ash said, walking to the workshop.

The group walked in the room, seeing Gabe's laptop on his desk, a thin layer of dust covered the screen.

"Well, let's use his." Ash said, putting the USB drive into the laptop and booting it up.

 _Downloading files…_

 _16%_

 _47%_

 _68%_

 _100%_

 _System check…_

 _Media output… online._

 _Visual systems… online._

 _Available data storage: insufficient._

 _Allocating space._

 _Ready…_

"Hello, my name is Pai, a personal artificial intelligence. I'm currently recovering files, please wait." The computer spoke.

"We'll, I'll be." Thermite said chuckling.

"One more thing, please say if my creator is currently alive." Pai said, waiting for an answer.

"No, he's… not alive." Pulse said.

"Accessing files…" Pai said, being followed by some audio files.

"So, I'm dead. It's about time really. Look, I'm not here to be sappy, I'm here to say I'm sorry and make a request. I'd like anyone to find Amelia Stuarts, and tell her I'm sorry, and that I love her. I'm sorry I couldn't be good enough to survive to see her again. But, I have some requests. Can you play 3 songs at my funeral. One, Frank Sinatra's New York, two, The weight by the band, and lastly, CCR's up around the bend. That's all I've got to say. Pai can help six with her stuff, or you can keep her around the rec room. Doesn't really affect me. Anyway, sorry I couldn't be there now." Gabe said.

The audio file ended.

"Pai… could you save that?" Pulse asked.

"Already saved." Pai said.

"We'll, at least we still have you." Ash said.

 **Somewhere.**

Gabe woke up.

Not sure where he was, but didn't remember near anything.

"Hello." A voice behind him said.

Gabe turned to see himself.

"...hi, who are you?" Gabe asked.

"I'm you. You're dead." His doppelganger said.

"No I'm not." Gabe said, confused.

"Do you remember anything?" They asked.

"Fair, but still, this has got to be a fever dream or something." Gabe said.

"You can believe that if you'd like, but know you're wrong." They said.

"So this is like heaven?" Gabe asked.

"More of your brain's last hurrah before going dark." They said.

"So, I'm here forever?" Gabe asked.

"Nah, you got about a minute left." They said.

"Well shit." Gabe said, looking down.

"Yeah, nothing too bad though, it won't hurt or anything." They said, laying down.

A moment of silence passed by.

"Well, times up. See ya later." They said, waving.

"Wait, see you la-" Gabe was cut off, by a complete endless void.

 **Herefordshire.**

Mute had found a record player, and some records owned by a previous operator. All the operators were having a good time, but they felt it was not right to have a party right after a death.

Though the mood was somber, it wasn't bad. It was more of a "there's no reason to dwell on it," feeling.

"Whatcha got there mute?" Thatcher asked.

"Some old record player I found while moving Gabe's stuff out of his room." Mute responded.

"Well, what did ya find?" Thatcher asked.

"Some Elton John, The band, CCR, all original copies too." Mute said.

"Well, pop some on, maybe it'll brighten the mood." Thatcher said.

 _ **Rocket Man**_

"Now that's better." Thatcher said as the song began, catching the rooms attention.

 _ **"And I think it's gonna be a long, long to me 'till touchdown brings me 'round again to find, I'm not the man they think I am at home, oh no, no, no, I'm a rocket Man."**_

The group sang along, a little pitchy, but they didn't care. Everything felt alright.

The song came to a close, and people were laughing, and joking. Thatcher was right, a song did lighten up the mood.

Mute remembered the message Gabe had left.

He looked over the small collection of records and picked out one.

 _ **Creedence Clearwater Revival, Up around the bend**_

It was like Gabe hadn't died, people were dancing, even Roam knew it was a time for celebration.

Gabe was gone, but certainly not forgotten. Maybe things would be alright. Death isn't truly the end, at least not for everyone. Some people truly felt bad, and spent time mourning. Amelia and Brian met up and shared stories.

"You hear about the time he destroyed a tank?" Amelia asked Brian, looking over at him.

Brian nearly spat out his drink.

"He what?" Brian asked.

"Yeah, he got some Chinese grenade launcher and destroyed a tank." Amelia said, pulling out her phone.

"Well, I'll be." Brian said, taking another drink.

A funeral was held, but it wasn't sad.

Everything was alright.

Pai was kept in the workshop, mostly for ordering components and other such, but mostly she was brought out whenever there was a party.

 **Somewhere else, a year later**

Gabe woke up, seeing a standard office room.

"So, how are you?" Gabe's doppelganger asked.

"I...I I'm…" Gabe tried to say, suddenly aware of how long he had lost consciousness.

"It's been a year." His doppleganger said, looking back to the screen.

"I thought this was my Brain's last hurrah, how is it a year later?" Gabe asked.

"It's all made up." They said.

"I… ok." Gabe said, knowing he'd never understand.

"So, your friends have mostly moved on, and they are just going through the routine of life." They said.

"Huh. Yeah, I'm fine with that." Gabe said, shrugging.

"Good, you'd have no idea how many people were upset with that." They said.

"Wait… what?" Gabe asked.

"Meh, well, times up." They said.

Again, a black void surrounded Gabe.

 **Alright. I'm so sorry this took so long, and I hoped you guys liked it. I'm going to try and start another series soon, and I hope you guys will like that too. I just have to thank the people in the reviews, you've all been super kind, and I've improved immensely. And, for the time between now and the next series, we'll meet again, some sunny day.**


End file.
